Entre fuego y hielo
by first-ayanami
Summary: Camus cometió un gran error en el pasado, el hielo y el fuego no son tan incompatibles como creía, pero ya no hay vuelta atras, o eso cree cuando una extraña comitiva llegue al Santuario un decadente Summary, como de costumbre U.U
1. situaciones

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 1: Situaciones

Tristeza, soledad agonía ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había olvidado la forma de soñar?

Nunca había sido un gran soñador, para que negarlo? Era un ser pragmático y frío, se había encargado de enterrar sus sentimientos en el más profundo y oscuro recoveco de su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo era por el bien de la causa, su servicio a Athena así lo requería, un caballero de Acuario no puede sentir, no puede amar

¿No sería una traición a su orden dejarse arrastrar por una pasión inusitada? Mil veces se lo había preguntado y a pesar de todo no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta; y es que por mucho que se esforzara su corazón latía con extraña calidez al recordarla

Camus suspiró con pesadez, había sido un idiota, la había perdido a causa de "su lugar en la orden" como le había dicho y se había repetido a si mismo para auto-convencerse, y lo había logrado, o al menos eso creyó hasta la llegada de Hyoga; su discípulo le había enseñado varias cosas, lo principal, que era un gran mentiroso

El santo de cisne lo había sobrepasado por mucho, llegando incluso al octavo sentido, a pesar de eso, jamás había dejado a sus amigos, con los que reía con ganas, y, como tanto se burlaba Milo, el chico tenía un complejo de Edipo alarmante.

Su discípulo, al igual que él, era un caballero de los hielos, pero con mayor sabiduría había aprendido a unirse a los que amaba en lugar de alejarlos. Cuando el caballero de Acuario comprendió que su poder provenía del lazo con sus amigos su vida dio un vuelco

No era una persona expresiva, ni podría serlo, pero pequeños síntomas fueron delatando su cambio para quien pudiera verlos, un nuevo brillo en sus ojos un día, aceptar alguna invitación de sus compañeros otro.

Por primera vez después de varios años volvía a tener con Milo esa extraña relación de compinches que los había caracterizado años antes y que nadie podía entender. El caballero de Escorpio era todo lo opuesto a él que alguien pudiera imaginar, alegre y despreocupado, mujeriego hasta la médula, siempre tenía una fiesta a la cual acudir

Por ser tan diametralmente opuestos, nadie se extrañó cuando unos años atrás se habían distanciado "Era inevitable" comentaba más de uno con una media sonrisa sabionda, sin saber absolutamente nada

Nadie conocía el verdadero motivo de su distanciamiento, y eso se debía a que pocos conocían la verdadera personalidad de Milo, tras la fachada de juerguero el escorpión era una persona reservada, con un firme sentido de la responsabilidad, territorialmente sobreprotector con los que quiere, leal como pocos en la orden y el único que no titubeaba a la hora de anunciarle sus verdades

"ojalá te hubiera escuchado antes amigo"- se dijo el acuariano contemplando el plateado reflejo de la luna llena sobre el mar; las estrellas brillaban con suavidad mientras la brisa marina jugueteaba con su cabello, se descalzó para sentir la suavidad de la arena bajo sus pies, dejando que mil sensaciones lo embriagaran

"Esta noche es como las que tanto te gustaban ma petite"- se oyó susurrar, volviendo sus pensamientos al único ser que había causado la ira del escorpión; aunque tal como se lo recordaba su amigo, la culpa era absolutamente suya

Diez años eran exactamente los que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, en ese tiempo, habían encontrado a la verdadera Athena y luchado contra Hades, por no decir que volvió de la muerte, se preguntó si ella también habría cambiado, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos malditos diez años, malditos años oscurecidos por su ausencia

Sí, por decirlo de alguna forma aquel era el aniversario de su estupidez, el día que por cobardía había alejado al único ser que amaba, aquella quien llamaba en sueños, la que lo debilitaba con sus gestos e idiotizaba con su imagen, la que había logrado atravesar el blindaje y llegar hasta ese íntimo huequito de su corazón

Milo tenía razón en reprocharle, por su necedad ambos habían perdido al ser que les brindaba más sonrisas. Lo que más le dolía al escorpión, a pesar de todo era la falta de noticias, por no mencionar que la chica iba con el corazón destrozado, un corazón que él mismo se había encargado de destrozar.

Camus aún no entendía como se había atrevido a decirle esas palabras, como le había anunciado sin perder la compostura: "Yo no te amo, yo no puedo amar a nadie, soy un caballero de los hielos, no tengo sentimientos"

¿Cómo había sido capaz cuando lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire¿cuándo anhelaba hacerla suya para toda la eternidad?

No estaba muy seguro, pero no solo había sido capaz, sino que había mantenido su postura cuando Milo llegó con ganas de ahorcarlo

Después de aquella conversación ella se había esfumado, y, como le había explicado a Milo en una pequeña carta de despedida, ya no tenía motivos para permanecer en Grecia, y tras pedirle que no le buscara le anunciaba que nunca olvidaría a su bichito favorito. Milo había estallado furioso, por su causa había perdido a la única mujer que no había caído en sus brazos, la que realmente había entrado en su corazón por la puertita trasera, a quien no podía dejar de proteger y nunca podría negarle nada. En su corazón era su hermanita pequeña, y muchos así lo habían creído al ver la ternura con la que trataba a la joven el casanova del Santuario

Cuando ella se marchó Milo se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra salvo una cuestión de vida o muerte, hasta que, luego de regresar del Hades, el acuariano aceptó ser un completo y monumental idiota por haberla perdido, tras varios regaños las cosas habían retornado a causes normales

Aún así Camus no podía perdonarse el haberla perdido

"Todavía la extrañas no?"- preguntó una conocida voz a su espalda, volteó para encontrar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa triste

"fui un idiota"- sentenció melancólico

"Éramos muy jóvenes"

"Tenía dieciocho años- comentó molesto- y era un idiota, a pesar de ser más pequeña ella era mucho más adulta que yo"

"Ella era muy especial"- sonrió Milo con tristeza palmeándole la espalda, tras un momento de silencio continuó-"la princesa quiere hacer un anuncio, al parecer hay problemas"

El caballero de acuario suspiró resignado encaminándose con su mejor amigo ante la presencia de la diosa

"Solo espero que no sea muy grave"- susurró, aún perdido en su melancolía

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Mmm... la cama estaba realmente deliciosa esa mañana, la luz del sol me acariciaba suavemente mientras navegaba en mi mar de sueños... pero nada puede durar eternamente no?

Así me lo dijo el teléfono sonando insistentemente a mi lado, abrí los ojos con pesar, maldiciendo mi suerte y recordando a toda la familia de quien me despertaba tan temprano en la mañana

"Hpmf"

"Hola querida, aún en la cama? Es algo tarde- una señal de alarma se disparó en mi cabeza al reconocer esa voz, busqué el despertador con la vista, y para mi desgracia tenía razón- no te preocupes- me indicó despreocupado. Te cancelaron la mesa de examen por un asunto de mayor prioridad, hablar conmigo"

"Qué!- exclamé sin entender, aún medio adormilada- estas en Argentina?"

"En tu escritorio para ser exactos- me indicó alegre- cabe decir que lo tienes muy abandonados, tus gustos para la decoración son un asco querida"

"Aunque no lo parezca me recibí hace solo seis meses, y solo tengo tres en esa oficina"- me quejé mientras me levantaba y tomaba la ropa esparcida por el lugar

"Y a pesar de eso tu nombre es mundialmente reconocido en nuestro ambiente y eres profesora adjunta en la misma universidad en la que hace seis meses eras alumna- me indicó conciliador- lo mínimo que podrías hacer por tu tutor es recibirme con un buen desayuno"

"La gratitud me rinde a tus pies Pigmalión- le indiqué con sarcasmo mientras me vestía apresurada- ya estoy saliendo para allá, te espero en el bar de siempre, chau"

"Adiós mi pequeña Galatea"- le oí antes de colgar

Terminé de arreglarme con rapidez y tomé las llaves del auto, no deseaba hacer esperar a mi renombrado tutor. El doctor Wolfgang Von Hauser era uno de los mayores expertos a nivel mundial en la historia de Grecia antigua, a pesar de su juventud, estaba próximo a cumplir los treinta, viajaba por el mundo dando conferencias a licenciados que lo contemplaban absortos y le llevaban varias décadas.

Nos habíamos conocidos en una de esas tantas conferencias, cuando yo estaba en el tercer año de mi carrera; en aquel congreso estaba haciendo tiempo entre una conferencia y otra tomando un delicioso café cuando aquel rubio escultural se me acercó, con los ojos de un color turquesa casi imposibles, y el enrulado cabello desordenado

"Puedo sentarme aquí?- Me pidió con un extraño acento y una sonrisa que dejó a más de una idiotizada- es que no hay más lugar"- miré a mi alrededor, no había caído en la cuenta, el lugar estaba repleto

"Claro, no hay problema- le indiqué, sonriendo, el lugar frente al mío- no eres de aquí verdad?"- el negó con la cabeza dando un gran trago a su café

"Soy de Alemania- me explicó tendiendo su mano- Wolf"

"Clío"- le informé apretando su mano

"La musa de la historia..." comentó con picardía

"Digamos que mis padres eligieron muy bien mi nombre"- expliqué entre risas, dando comienzo a una larga charla, no solo sobre historia, sino también de nuestras vidas

"Arggg!- casi grité al ver el reloj- la conferencia del doctor Von Hauser! Empezó hace veinte minutos, espero que me dejen entrar!"- comenté poniéndome de pie para llamar al mozo

"No te preocupes, yo pago- me indicó con calma- anda tranquila, probablemente no haya comenzado, Von Hauser siempre llega tarde"

"Gracias- susurré alejándome. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que en verdad todavía no habían comenzado, no solo eso, sino que el dr. Von Hauser parecía estar desaparecido. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió mi mandíbula debió llegar al piso y mi asombro a límites insospechados, más aún al sentir la turquesa mirada buscándome

Wolf llevaba el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta, saco y corbata sobre la camisa que levaba anteriormente

"Disculpen la demora, me quedé conversando con una amiga- comentó con una sonrisa que arrancó suspiros- soy el doctor Wolfgang Von Hauser y espero no aburrirles con mi charla"

Aquella conferencia fue la mejor que recuerdo en mi vida, por no decir que mi destino dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados

"Clío"- me llamó mientras me alejaba por el pasillo una vez terminada la disertación- "Clío"

"Qué desea doctor Von Hauser?"- pregunté con falsa dulzura, viendo como se crispaba

"A las niñas bonitas no les queda bien el sarcasmo- me indicó molesto tomándome del brazo y casi arrastrándome a la salida- ahora iremos a cenar y a discutir varias cosas que creo te serán interesantes"

No se equivocó, Wolf después de aquello me tomó como su protegida y asistente en su nuevo proyecto. Bajo su tutela asistí a varios congresos alrededor del mundo que de otra forma me hubiera sido imposible tener acceso, aún antes de recibirme había dado conferencias y mi nombre había comenzado a tomar importancia por mérito propio, al recibirme, casi de forma inmediata había sido nombrada profesora adjunta de historia griega

Todo lo que había obtenido era gracias a su apoyo y estaba en Argentina, y había logrado que cancelaran una mesa de examen el tema era grave

Estacioné en el primer lugar libre que encontré y corrí hasta el bar que estaba repleto

"Tu no pierdes las mañas querida- me indicó con una sonrisa galante, antes de plantarme un rápido beso en la mejilla e indicarme que tomara asiento- aún siendo profesora no dejas los bares de estudiantes"- susurró el muy chistosillo

"Tu llevas años en bares de estudiantes- recalqué- y si no lo recuerdas fue aquí donde nos conocimos"

"Que recuerdo tan romántico"- susurró con una sonrisa seductora palmeando mi mano

"Sí, claro, lo que me faltaba"- susurré irónica, no es que me desagradara la idea de una relación romántica, es más muchos de nuestros colegas nos habían catalogado como pareja, pero en realidad nuestra relación se limitaba a un inocente coqueteo y demasiadas horas de investigación- "qué es lo que te traes entre manos?"

"Tu, yo y las maravillosas islas griegas- me informó en tono misterioso- que opinas?"

"Disculpa- bufé indignada- por si no lo recuerdas tengo clases que dar y exámenes que tomar, las cosas ya no son tan sencillas como cuando era estudiante"

"Lamento estropearte tu mar de responsabilidades querida, pero acabo de tener una reunión con los directivos de la universidad y han estado más que dispuestos a asignarte a mi nuevo proyecto"- lo contemplé molesta, otra vez estaba intentando organizar mi vida! Y lo peor es que conociéndolo ya no podía hacer nada.

Me miró con cara de cachorrito, contra la cual sabía que no podría hacer nada, el muy maldito sabía muy bien cual era mi punto débil, pero se veía en realidad adorable

"Y bien vas a decirme o no para que nos vamos a Grecia?- suspiré con resignación- o pretendes llevarme secuestrada como tu esclava sexual?"- murmuré con ironía

"No sería mala idea, pero desgraciadamente los planes son otros- me indicó mientras luchaba con un trozo de pastel que consistía en su desayuno- estamos a cargo de un equipo de antropólogos, arqueólogos, psicólogos y llegado el caso todo tipo de médicos, ingenieros y astrónomos a nuestro servicio, los mejores del mundo en cada especialidad"- lo miré incrédula

"Para que es necesario tanto equipo?- dudé- y quien lo podría financiar?"

"El gobierno griego está muy interesado en esto, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que pueda servirles- me explicó- de todas formas yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de investigar todo lo posible sobre el mito de los guardianes divinos de Athena"

Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse de inmediato y un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras mis neuronas intentaban hacer una conexión coherente para que mi boca no se llenara de balbuceos

"Estas loco!- exclamé por fin- es un mito, por todos los cielos no hay mucho que investigar! Ya conoces todas las teorías y libros sobre el tema, no podemos hacer nada más que analizar!"

"No te equivoques querida, no son un mito, y no solo nos proponemos demostrar su papel en la antigüedad, sino también su existencia en la actualidad"

"Ahora sí has perdido la cabeza- suspiré- ya decía yo que tanta genialidad te haría perder la cordura"

"Cuento contigo o no?"- preguntó molesto- "sabes a la perfección que será el mayor descubrimiento a nivel mundial"

"Será la mayor payasada a nivel mundial- opiné con seriedad- sabes que ese es un mito menor, prácticamente no existen registros, ni pruebas materiales, ni nada, solo un vacío absoluto de información"

"Para eso te necesito en el equipo cabecita, sos una de las mejores en el análisis del griego, serás mi segunda en el equipo, como siempre ¿puedo contar contigo o no?"- tomé aire, intentando aclarar las ideas que se agolpaban en cerebro, si no hacía las cosas bien mi carrera y mi vida caerían en los abismos primigenios

"Cuando partiremos?"- pregunte sin estar del todo segura, tendría que hacer varias llamadas para mantener mi cabeza en su sitio

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, deben tener en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla varios años después a Hades, y nos encontramos con los personajes bastante más adultos, en cuanto a mis otras historias... prometo actualizar en esta semana no me maten! espero que disfruten de mi nueva historia y me dejen sus reviews !**

**Pigmalion y Galatea**: Pigmalión es según la mitología griega un rey de Chipre que además de ser sacerdote, era también un magnífico escultor. Se destacó siempre por su bondad y sabiduría a la hora de gobernar.  
Durante mucho tiempo Pigmalión había buscado una esposa cuya belleza correspondiera con su idea de la mujer perfecta. Al fin decidió que no se casaría y dedicaría todo su tiempo y el amor que sentía dentro de sí a la creación de las más hermosas estatuas.Así, realizó la estatua de una joven, a la que llamó Galatea tan perfecta y tan hermosa que se enamoró de ella perdidamente. Soñó que la estatua cobraba vida. Ovidio  
dice así _«Pigmalión se dirigió a la estatua y, al tocarla, le pareció que estaba caliente, que el marfil se ablandaba y que, deponiendo su dureza, cedía a los dedos suavemente, como la cera del monte Himeto se ablanda a los rayos del sol y se deja manejar con los dedos, tomando varias figuras y haciéndose más dócil y blanda con el manejo. Al verlo, Pigmalión se llena de un gran gozo mezclado de temor, creyendo que se engañaba. Volvió a tocar la estatua otra vez, y se cercioró de que era un cuerpo flexible y que las venas daban sus pulsaciones al explorarlas con los dedos.» _Cuando despertó en lugar de la estatua se hallaba Afrodita, que le dijo _"Mereces la felicidad, una felicidad que tú mismo has plasmado. Aquí tienes a la reina que has buscado. Ámala y defiéndela del mal"._ De esa forma Galatea se transformó en una mujer real. Hay que destacar que para Pigmalión Galatea era su obra perfecta.


	2. el regreso

**_Entre Fuego y Hielo_**

_Capítulo 2: _El Regreso

"Otra vez en casa"- susurré ni bien mis pies pisaron tierra griega

"Qué dices querida?"- preguntó Wolfgang llegando a mi lado

"Nada importante, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien en este viaje, llevo mucho sin practicar mi griego"

"Hablas griego moderno además del antiguo?"- preguntó sorprendido- creí que habías estudiado inglés y francés"

"Viví tres años en Grecia como estudiante de intercambio, mis padres no estuvieron muy felices, solo tenía doce años"

"Vaya sorpresa me traes pequeña- susurró tomando las maletas de ambos- no quieres que visitemos a la familia que te recibió durante esos años?"- lo miré con tristeza y meneé la cabeza en sentido negativo- "ocurre algo? No te gustaría verlos?"

"Sí, hay alguien a quien me gustaría ver, pero es imposible"- expliqué con tristeza

"Qué ocurrió?"- inquirió realmente preocupado

"Créeme Wolf, no querrás saberlo"- en silencio nos dirigimos al hotel que el gobierno griego nos había procurado, donde ya nos esperaban algunos de los miembros del equipo

"Bienvenidos"- murmuró una joven mujer de cabello azabache y ojos grises- "Soy Salomé Lescano, la antropóloga en jefe- se presentó sonriente y señaló a su acompañante- él es mi amigo Lautaro Cellini, arqueólogo"

"El resto del equipo ya comenzó con las investigaciones, el hotel nos reservó la sala d e conferencias para nuestro uso exclusivo, si están de acuerdo tendremos una reunión para ver los avances y que el Dr. Von Hauser pueda hacerse cargo"

"Al parecer no has estado haciendo mucha falta Wolf"- susurré con sarcasmo, mientras me miraba molesto

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que a las niñas bonitas no les queda bien el sarcasmo?"- murmuró tomando las valijas- "ahora te comportaras como debes y luego de instalarnos y refrescarnos acudiremos a esa reunión"- me anunció antes de alejarse por el pasillo con las maletas

"Sí papá"- suspiré cansada antes de seguirlo

"Curiosa pareja no crees?"- oí la voz de Lautaro a la distancia en el instante en que Salomé estallaba en una carcajada

Una vez en la entrada de mi habitación descubría a Wolfgang algo molesto

"No me gusta el tal Lautaro, te miraba demasiado"

"Sí Wolfgang lo que digas"- le informé con tono conciliador dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras le sacaba la llave de las manos e introducía mi maleta en el dormitorio- "No seas paranoico si? Además parece un tipo simpático"

"Disculpa por preocuparme por ti Galatea- susurró sonriente revolviendo mi cabello como si fuera una niña - mi cuarto está aquí enfrente, cualquier cosa me avisas"

"No te preocupes Pigmalión estaré en la sala de conferencias a la hora de la cena"- suspiré entre risas mientras lo contemplaba perderse en su habitación; entré en la mía, para reparar por primera vez en la amplia cama en el centro del dormitorio y la inmensa ventana que me mostraba la maravillosa vista del mar

Me dejé caer en el lecho, sintiendo aquel nudo en el estómago, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y no estaba del todo segura de poder salir indemne, aquello de lo que venía intentando escapar por buena parte de mi vida se me estaba acercando de una manera alarmante. Pero tenía una responsabilidad, mucho más importante que cualquier tipo de problema personal

Me levanté de un salto dirigiéndome al baño, luego de una refrescante ducha me vestí con rapidez, tomé aquel bulto que durante tantos años había estado abandonado y salí apresurada, debía llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, y solo tenía diez minutos

_**&&&&&&&&&&& **_

Aioria caminaba de un lado al otro como buen gato encerrado, no podía hacer nada, pero eso no le impedía que sus nervios estuvieran a segundos del colapso

"No entiendo como la princesa y el maestro Shion lo permiten, es una locura!"- exclamó

"Nada podemos hacer ahora, si lo que dicen era cierto el gobierno griego nos tiene en la mira y es mejor facilitar las cosas a los investigadores, para ponerlos de nuestro lado"- opinó Camus con su acostumbrada y fría calma

"Lo que no termino de entender es como lo supieron Shion y Athena ¿quién será su contacto¿alguno de los nuestros?"- inquirió Milo

"Tal vez alguno de reserva?"- arriesgó Shaka intentando calmar a sus compañeros

"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el gato, traerlos aquí sería una locura"- opinó Shura molesto

"Yo no me quejo si vienen chicas bonitas"- explicó Milo sonriente mientras los demás lo veían ladeando la cabeza

"Lo cierto es que esos tipos no son griegos, solo trabajan para el gobierno por su interés en la leyenda, si los mantenemos alejados pueden descubrirnos y entregarnos, pero si les mostramos lo que quieren saber puede que nos encubran"- explicó Mu, siempre la sosegada voz de la razón

Docko rió con la sabiduría que solo pueden otorgar los años, aunque con un extraño sabor en la boca

"Algo se acerca"- susurró para sí mismo con preocupación, volvía a tener esa misma sensación que unos años antes, cuando Hades despertó de su letargo

"En que piensas Docko?"- inquirió el santo de Virgo observando a su compañero

"Recuerdos de un viejo, muchacho"- le indicó palmeándole la espalda con una reconfortante sonrisa

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Entré al hotel apurada, era tarde, vergonzosamente tarde, suspire apresurada, dirigiéndome directamente a la sala de conferencias donde se encontrarían mis compañeros

"Tarde- exclamó Wolfgang tomándome por la muñeca en pleno pasillo, a escasos metros de la sala- te esperaba hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, podrías haber tenido la delicadeza de avisarme"- no necesité ser un genio para descubrir que estaba furioso, tenía razón

"Lo siento Wolf- susurré sonriendo cansada- ha sido un día largo y aún no pude reponerme del viaje"

"De eso me he dado cuenta- anunció mosqueado- no has estado en tu cuarto en toda la tarde, me hubiera gustado que paseáramos por la ciudad un rato"

"Estuve visitando algunos conocidos- expliqué nerviosa, rogando a los dioses que no lo notara- tengo buenas noticias, pero creo que lo mejor es decirlo frente a todos ¿hace mucho que empezaron?"

"Ellos nos esperan en la sala, yo no quise entrar sin ti, se supone que somos compañeros, no se hubiera visto muy bien que comenzáramos sin ti, sería como rebajarte de tu lugar como subdirectora del proyecto"- me informó

"Vamos entonces"- susurre aceptando el brazo que me ofrecía

Abrió la puerta de la amplia sala, similar a un pequeño auditorio con no más de veinte personas, en una pequeña tarima Salomé y dos hombres que no conocía parecían explicar algo al resto, junto con dos lugares vacíos. Al oír el ruido de la puerta todos voltearon a vernos

"Disculpen nuestra demora- pidió Wolfgang mientras nos encaminábamos a la tarima- soy el doctor Von Hauser, y mi colega la licenciada Galieri"

"Giussepe D'Ambossini"- se presentó un hombre de unos cincuenta años de piel aceitunada y cabello oscuro- "sociólogo"

"Peter Weyne"- Anunció su compañero algo más joven con cabello castaño- "medico clínico"

"es un placer" susurré sentándome entre Salomé y Wolfgang

"Les explicábamos al resto como vamos hasta ahora"- dijo Salomé con una sonrisa traviesa

"Y bien cuales son los avances?"- preguntó Wolf haciéndose cargo de la situación

"Por mi parte sigo sosteniendo que esto es una total y absoluta perdida de tiempo- anunció Peter- es biológicamente imposible que un ser humano por mucho entrenamiento que tenga pueda realizar las proezas que se describen de estos guerreros"- le sonreí desde mi lugar, recordando el increíble relato de los guardianes de Athena y sus milagros ¿quién creería que un hombre puede destruir una montaña solo con sus puños?

"Debería ser un poco más delicado doctor- opinó Wolfgang con una sonrisa que paralizó a la mitad femenina del auditorio- y tener en cuenta que muchos de los que antes considerábamos mitos han sido comprobados"

"En este momento eso está fuera de discusión- corté sabiendo que aquella discusión podría durar horas- Salomé que tienen vos y tu equipo?"

"No mucho hasta ahora, el material es escaso, y en las excavaciones griegas pocas son las pruebas de su existencia- explicó- el análisis de algunas inscripciones de la etapa micena hablan de un templo en las afueras de Atenas, totalmente distinto al Partenón"

"Nosotros también obtuvimos algo parecido- indicó Giussepe- en las encuestas e investigaciones que hicimos en la población local todo parece indicar lo mismo, es como si todos supieran algo pero no quisieran decirlo, todos creen en su existencia, incluso algunos dicen conocer a alguno de ellos pero no obtenemos ningún otro dato. Lo seguro es que para los atenienses ellos son tan reales como cualquiera de nosotros"

"Entonces algo real tiene que haber- alentó Wolfgang entusiasmado- debemos seguir adelante"- tomé aire y me puse de pie, mi amigo me contempló extrañado, al verme caminar por la tarima de un extremo al otro y percibiendo mi nerviosismo

"Esta tarde estuve visitando a algunos conocidos- expliqué insegura- y obtuve algunos permisos y concesiones especiales. Por el momento no puedo decirles nada más, solo que preparen sus bolsos pues mañana partiremos a otro lugar en donde no aseguro estemos más cómodos, pero nuestra investigación avanzará a pasos agigantados"- todos asintieron en silencio- "confía en mí"- susurré en el oído de Wolfgang

"Qué estas tramando?"- me preguntó una vez solos

"No podré explicarlo hasta mañana, pero debes prometerme dos cosas"

"Sea lo que seas pequeña sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo"- me reconfortó pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, llevándome hacia fuera

"Prométeme que no preguntaras nada hasta mañana y que pase lo que pase no te enfadaras conmigo"

"Pequeña nunca podría enfadarme contigo- me calmó, lo miré con seriedad- muy bien, lo prometo, ahora nos vamos a comer, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para partir al lugar que sea que tienes pensado llevarnos"

Sentí el sol acariciarme el rostro aquella brillante mañana, dos camionetas me esperaban en la calle, junto a un joven de mirada risueña

"Las llaves- me indicó sonriente- sus cosas llegaron anoche, están en la primer camioneta"- asentí en silencio, antes de despedirme y regresar al hotel por el resto de mi equipaje y mis compañeros

"Querida aún no nos vas a decir donde vamos?"- inquirió Wolfgang una vez reunidos

"Al santuario de Athena, en el vecino pueblo de Rodorio"- le indiqué sonriendo, contemplando su estupefacción y entregándole un juego de llaves- "toma aquella camioneta y sígueme, las respuestas las obtendrás cuando lleguemos, tu te llevas a los hombres, yo quiero cuchichear con estas chicas"- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera les dije a los demás que comenzaran a cargar las cosas en las camionetas

"Como lo conseguiste?" preguntó Salomé en el asiento del acompañante una vez en marcha

"Todo a su tiempo"- le indiqué con una sonrisa sintiéndome interiormente caminar al borde del abismo

"Y bien de que quería hablar con nosotras licenciada Gaileri?- preguntó una joven de cabellos violetas y una magnífica sonrisa

"Nada en particular- expliqué- quería saber algo más de ustedes, vamos a trabajar juntas, sería bueno que nos conozcamos, y por favor tutéenme"- rogué

"Genial entonces- rió una rubia sentada un poco más atrás- podría hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Claro!"- exclamé riendo, la chica emanaba una alegría tan pura y absoluta que parecía imposible negarle algo

"Tenes algo con el Dr. Von Hauser? Porque si no yo no pienso perder la oportunidad"- ante aquello no pude evitar la carcajada

"Quítamelo de las manos!- exclamé entre risas- Wolf y yo somos amigos y tenemos una relación algo extraña, algún que otro coqueteo, pero nada más"

"Me estas diciendo que no lo notas?- comentó Amira, una socióloga de cabellos azulados- ese tipo de come con los ojos"

"No digas pavadas"- repliqué

"Lamento contradecirte Clío- opinó Salomé- pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Amira, Charlotte- anunció dirigiéndose a la rubia – me parece que por mucho que Clío te lo entregue con moñito el dr. Von Hauser ya le entregó su corazoncito"

"Dejen las pavadas- rogué deteniéndome en un cruce- Salomé, pásame aquello"- indiqué el pequeño paquete envuelto con el pañuelo que se encontraba sobre la guantera- "Mejor me la pongo ahora, ya estamos por llegar"- expliqué descubriendo aquella máscara que coloqué en mi rostro

"Qué es eso?"- quiso saber Himiko, la psicóloga de cabello violeta

"Una máscara, en el Santuario de Athena las mujeres deben llevar máscara"- les expliqué

"Nosotras no tenemos nada!"- se escandalizó Trinity, una traumatóloga de cuarenta y dos años, la mayor del grupo

"No se preocupen, son visitantes"- expliqué deteniendo el vehículo- "llegamos"

"A donde?- dudó Charlotte- al medio de la nada?"

"Debemos seguir a pie- expliqué bajando de la camioneta- del otro lado del cerro se llevarán una buna sorpresa, aunque ya estamos en el Santuario"- como si mis palabras fueran mágicas un grupo de guardias comenzó a rodearnos, en el instante en que la camioneta con el resto del equipo llegaba a nuestro lado

"Largo de aquí -pidió "amablemente" uno de los guardias- este lugar está prohibido"

"Si no salen pronto no dudaremos en matarlos"- advirtió otro

Me acerqué al guardia quien al ver la máscara comenzó a resoplar temeroso, mientras mis compañeros no comprendían lo que ocurría

"El maestro Shion nos espera- le indiqué con seriedad- ahorrate los problemas si sabes lo que te conviene"- susurré en su oído, el guardia me miro horrorizado, y es que sinceramente aquel día no estaba del mejor humor

"Dejémoslos pasar- ordenó- si de verdad el Gran Maestro los espera llegarán, sino los dorados jugaran un rato"

"Dejen aquí los bolsos- indiqué- después de hablar con el maestro Shion el nos dirá donde ubicarnos, no vale la pena subir las escaleras con todo ese peso"

"Escaleras? Que escaleras? Clío que esta ocurriendo aquí?- inquirió Wolfgang desconcertado- y que es esa cosa que traes en la cara?"

"Lo entenderás luego- anuncié, para luego voltear a ver a los guardias- no toquen esas camionetas"- estos asintieron en silencio antes de que nos alejaramos

"Esto... es... imposinble...- se atragantó Wolfgang- en realidad son... las, las casas del zodiaco"- contemple su emocionado rostro con una sonrisa, sus turquesas ojos estaban dando paso a una única y emotiva lágrima

"Vamos"- lo alenté tomándolo de la mano encabezando el grupo, sabiendo que los demás se encontraban tan maravillados como él

"Bienvenidos"- indicó una voz suave cuando nos encontrábamos a pocos escalones de la casa de Aries- "Soy Mu, y tengo órdenes de pedirles que suban de inmediato al recinto principal, no se detengan en ninguna de las casas- anunció el joven lemuriano de cabellos lilas con sencilla ropa de entrenamiento, al que reconocí al instante como el Santo de Aries, - los dorados permanecen en el sector residencial, no tendrán problemas con ellos"

"Gracias, Señor Mu"- le indiqué con una pequeña reverencia

"Clío seguimos?"- inquirió Wolfgang a mi lado a lo que el ariano abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"sí, hasta luego"- me despedí mientras el dorado me contemplaba extrañado, sentí aquel extraño nudo en el estomago que últimamente se había vuelto costumbre y continué mi camino escaleras arriba, afortunadamente todos mis compañeros estaban tan absortos en la contemplación de cada una de las casas que íbamos atravesando que me permití divagar en mis recuerdos, pero aquel grito me sacó de mi pequeña burbuja

"Son hermosas!"- exclamó alegremente Charlotte agachándose a tomar una de las rosas que poblaban aquella escalera

"No las toques- advertí – ni siquiera las huelas"

"Por qué?" preguntó en el instante en que un camino comenzaba a abrirse entre los rosales

"No las toquen, no si quieren que tenga que asistir a su velorio, vamos, nos esperan arriba"

Las puertas del gran salón se encontraban abiertas y al llegar pude oír el quejido de varios de mis compañeros a causa de las escaleras, entramos en silencio, los demás estaban pasmados

En el final del salón una joven de unos diecinueve años y largo cabello violeta se encontraba sentada en aquel trono, a su lado un hombre de apariencia joven, de largo cabello verde sonreía con calma. Me adelanté llegando hasta ellos arrodillándome frente a la joven mujer

"Clío de Crux Australis- susurró el Patriarca- es bueno que hayas regresado, estoy seguro que el caballero de Escorpión estará feliz de volver a verte"

**_Bien, ya ta, de vuelta de mis vacaciones y con pilas nuevas, ni hablar, espero que les guste, a partir de ahora realmente comienza la cosa (diganse los enredos y aventuras), antes que nada les pido algo de compasion, pues no termina de gustarme este capi, hay algo... no sé, pero quiero su opinion y sus reviews, se aceptan opiniones y críticas. ni hablar mejor dejo mis divagues a todo esto... por si hay algún despistado Crux Australis es ni más ni menos que la cruz del sur, una de las constelaciones caracteristicas de el hemisferio sur, que a su vez es la contraparte de la cruz del norte, que es la constelación de cisne. Ahora si los dejo no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!_**

**_ PD: los reviews anonimos y los registrados tienen sus respuestas en mi blog, que parece como homepage en mi bio, ademas de utilizar el sistema de las respuestas que ofrece para los registrados, ahora sí ciao!  
_**


	3. Encuentros y reencuentros

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

_Capítulo 3:_ Encuentros y reencuentros

Un ligero murmullo recorrió el grupo de científicos al oír aquellas palabras, aún incrédulos muchos se pellizcaban mutuamente para asegurarse no estar soñando, de un momento al otro aquel había pasado de transformarse de un mito en una realidad.

"Clío, que está pasando?- inquirió Wolfgang sorprendido, aún de hincada, giré mi rostro hacia él – qué es todo esto?"

"Creó que yo soy el indicado para explicarle eso- anunció el Patriarca Shion- supongo que usted es el doctor Von Hauser"- Wolf asintió, pero antes de que el antiguo santo de Aries pudiera continuar la joven se puso de pie

"Sean bienvenidos a este Santuario- susurró con una sonrisa- soy Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, este es el Patriarca Shion, esperamos que se sientan cómodos aquí, y les ayudaremos en todo lo posible, pueden hablar con nuestros santos, y libre acceso a nuestra biblioteca"

"Se alojarán aquí en el recinto principal- continuó el Patriarca con una sonrisa- todo estará bien mientras respeten las normas de nuestro santuario, que estoy seguro Clío les explicará luego con calma, en cuanto a ti- anunció volviendo a fijar su vista en mí- quedas en servicio activo, te instalarás en el recinto de las amazonas, y deberás hacerte cargo de las rondas y los entrenamientos conjuntos de los aprendices, podrás continuar con la investigación junto a tus compañeros, pero una vez terminada esta permanecerás en servicio"

"Como ordene excelencia"- respondí, sabiendo que a partir de aquel instante mi carrera se había ido al traste

"Clío- susurró la diosa dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez- estamos concientes de lo importante que es para vos tu carrera, por lo que esperamos puedas insertarte en las actividades de la Universidad Capodistrianna, no quisiéramos que dejaras tu especialidad"

"Muchísimas gracias princesa"- comenté realmente emocionada ante la perspectiva de poder seguir con mi carrera

"Un grupo de guardias subirán los bolsos - indicó el patriarca- Clío muéstrales el santuario y explícales las reglas, y no te olvides de presentarles a los dorados que a esta altura ya deben estar esperándolos"- me puse de pie, y luego de llegar hasta el grupo les hice seña de que me siguieran

"Clío eso quiso decir que...?"- susurró Wolfgang tomándome por la muñeca y obligándome a darme la vuelta para quedar cara a cara

"Siento no habértelo dicho antes Wolf- expliqué con tristeza- sé que era muy importante para ti, pero debía mantener mi palabra con la orden, soy la amazona de plata de Crux Australis, la Cruz del Sur"

"En verdad eres uno de ellos?"- inquirió Peter, el médico que la noche anterior había dudado de nuestra existencia, asentí con la cabeza

"Recuerdas que te dije que había estado tres años de intercambio?"- pregunté a Wolfgang- "eso fue lo que se le dijo a mis padres, estuve entrenándome aquí desde los doce hasta los quince años, cuando obtuve mi armadura regresé a casa como reserva, y se me llamó durante la batalla contra Hades, cuando todos los dorados murieron y bajaron al inframundo, una vez que terminó mi trabajo aquí regresé a Argentina y continué con mi vida hasta ahora"- expliqué haciendo un breve resumen

"Supongo que hay mucha gente a la que quieres en este lugar?"- susurró Wolf, asentí en silencio mientras comenzábamos a bajar las largas escaleras hasta Picis

"Las reglas aquí son sencillas- anuncié para todo el grupo que nos seguía- las amazonas llevamos máscara, si algún hombre ve nuestro rostro mejor encarguen el ataúd porque nuestras leyes exigen que matemos a quien lo haga o que lo amemos, y se suele preferir la primera opción, ningún hombre puede entrar al recinto de las amazonas, ya que allí no solemos utilizar las máscaras, por lo que la advertencia es doble, no provoquen a los caballeros, y eviten cruzarse con el santo de cáncer, al menos hasta que yo me fui de aquí tenía una colección por lo más de asquerosa"

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo o si?"- preguntó una voz que no pude identificar

"Si tu crees que coleccionar los rostros de sus victimas no es una locura...- susurré por lo bajo esperando que nadie me escuchara, al parecer lo había logrado, salvo por Wolfgang que me miraba incrédulo- bien- volví a anunciar- nadie toque las rosas de esta escalera porque son venenosas, otra de las medidas de seguridad para mantener alejados a los enemigos"

"Al parecer se preocupan mucho por el tema de la seguridad"- comentó Salomé a mis espaldas en el instante en que entrábamos en el templo, poco más adelante vi aquella conocida melena celeste, y no pude evitar sonreír, se encontraba dormido contra la columna, mientas los miembros del equipo lo miraban sorprendidos

"Es un hombre o una mujer?"- murmuró dubitativa Charlotte

"Es Afrodita de Picis, y es un hombre"- les indiqué en un susurro mientras comenzaba a despertarlo- "hey Afro, despierta, tienes visitas"

"mmppf?- suspiró abriendo los ojos y refregándoselos- me quedé dormido esperándolos- explicó- vamos adentro, les invito una taza de te"- lo vi encaminarse al interior del sector residencial, sonreí, cuando podría tardar en darse cuenta? Lo vi alejarse unos metros cuando se detuvo de golpe y se volteó a vernos con ojos grandes- Dios mío, no era un sueño!"- comentó con alegría llegando hasta mí para darme un fuerte abrazo

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Afro"- anuncié correspondiendo a su abrazo

"Por Zeus, no sabes la alegría que tengo de verte, vamos tomar algo de te y me cuentas que hiciste estos años- me comentó entusiasmado- ya puedo imaginar la cara de Camus y Milo al verte, estarán por demás de felices!"- aquel comentario me llevó a una cruel realidad que había estado intentando de evitar, la siguiente casa era la de Acuario, y a decir verdad no estaba del todo segura de tener ánimos para enfrentarlo

¿cómo era posible que después de tantos años aún sintiera retorcijones en la panza ante la simple idea de verlo? Como podría vivir en el Santuario sabiendo que estaría a la vez tan cerca, y tan infinitamente lejos, y es que por mucho que intenté olvidarlo, incluso involucrándome con otros nunca había podido sacarlo de ese lugar en lo profundo de mi corazón, pero... ¿cómo volvería a verlo a la cara después de su desprecio? Volví mi atención a Afrodita, quien me miraba expectante

"Lo siento Afro, pero debo llevar al resto del equipo a conocer el Santuario, pero te prometo que en el primer momento en que tenga libre te pongo al tanto de todo ok?" pregunté viendo la decepción de mi amigo

"Hecho, pero vas a encontrarte con algunas sorpresas en algunas casas"- me aseguró travieso antes de que nos alejáramos

"Qué relación tenés con ese tipo?"- preguntó molesto Wolfgang una vez fuera, contemple la próxima casa, sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaban a debilitarse

"Amigos"- comenté nerviosa- "Y mejor que vayas olvidando tus discursitos, porque muchos de los que viven aquí lo son"- le aclaré, sintiendo interiormente como cada uno de mis pasos era más pesado que el anterior

Me pregunté que diría Wolfgang si conociera mi historia con el santo de Acuario, probablemente haría un escándalo, medité, y es que por primera vez en mi vida caí en la cuenta de que lo que habían dicho las chicas en la camioneta podía ser verdad, cosa que no hizo más que acrecentar mi nerviosismo

Tomé aire antes de atravesar la entrada de aquella casa que tanto había visitado años antes, al parecer las Parcas se habían apiadado de mí, pues para mi satisfacción estaba completamente vacía, me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y apuré el paso de mis compañeros, ese lugar tenía demasiados recuerdos, demasiados momentos felices que no podría recuperar, se sentía fría, como solo él podía mantenerla. Sí, aún lo amaba, y por mucho que había intentado engañarme a mi misma durante esos años el verlo echaría al traste las seguridades y mentiras que me había autoimpuesto para poder continuar sin él.

La visita a las dos casas siguientes fueron bastante rápidas, Shura prometió mostrarle al grupo sus técnicas, luego de hacerme un par de bromas sobre cortar mi cabello sabiendo de antemano que eso me pondría furiosa, y pude conocer a Aioros, el cual había estado muerto durante mi entrenamiento, y no solo era muy parecido a su hermano sino también igual de divertido y amable.

No pude evitar la sonrisa al ver la siguiente casa, mi favorita entre todas, no más al entrar pude reconocer aquella larga cabellera azul violácea, sin más corrí hasta él que se encontraba de espaldas, al parecer hablando con alguien

"Mio Miloooo!" exclamé al colgarme de su cuello, se volteó incrédulo a verme y me tomó por los hombros levantándome del suelo

"Mi pequeña llamita está aquí!"- exclamó feliz usando aquel apodo que solo a él le permitía- "no puedo creerlo, por los dioses Clío estas aquí"- continuó abrazándome- "Puedes creerlo Camus, regresó!"- anunció feliz a la persona con la que había estado conversando, sentí aquella pesada piedra en el estomago al verlo, mientras el aire parecía escaparse de mis pulmones, por Zeus, es que se veía endemoniadamente guapo, tan serio, tan frío como siempre, me miraba incrédulo en incluso me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro

"Bienvenida de nuevo ma petite"- susurró con voz suave y mirada ¿dulce? Obviamente estaba alucinando, pero aquella alucinación me estaba derritiendo completamente, se acercó a abrazarme, pero extendí mi mano en señal de saludo, perplejo la aceptó con tristeza, y sentí mis mejillas llegar a un rojo imposible cuando en lugar de estrecharla la besó con galantería¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente caballeroso?

"Camus"- susurré intentando sonar lo más fría posible

"Vas a mudarte aquí conmigo?- preguntó Milo con cara de cachorrito mojado- es que el templo es muy grande y me siento solito"

"Milo, ya no puedo vivir contigo, viviré en el recinto de las amazonas, ya conoces las reglas"

"Pero a mí me gustaba vivir contigo, nos reíamos mucho juntos, no es justo!" se quejó haciendo un puchero que en verdad me pareció adorable, por Zeus, cuanto lo había extrañado, pensé volviéndolo a abrazar con una sonrisa- "Y qué hiciste en estos años?"- inquirió

"Volví a casa, a mis padres casi les da un infarto al verme de regreso, de todas formas terminé la escuela y fui a la Universidad, me recibí hace seis meses y ahora estoy con el grupo de investigación"

"A la universidad?- repitió sorprendido- me estas diciendo que no eres la guía de este grupo sino parte de él?"

"La subdirectora del proyecto para ser exactos- explicó Wolfgang por mí poniendo su mano posesivamente sobre mi hombro, puede que sea idea mía pero en ese instante un frío viento colmó el ambiente- Clío y yo llevamos años trabajando juntos"

"Y tu eres?"- inquirió Milo levantando las cejas en un gesto que me advirtió problemas

"Wolfgang Von Hauser, el director de proyecto"- informó con tono serio, y mirada terriblemente desafiante¿era idea mía o había una lucha de voluntades allí y al parecer yo era el premio?

"Wolf- intervine intentando calmar los ánimos- ellos son Camus de Acuario y mi maestro, Milo de Escorpio- le expliqué- Milo es prácticamente el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Milo, Camus, Wolfgang es uno de mis mejores amigos, además de un gran colega y un tutor excelente, me ayudó muchísimo a progresar en mi carrera"

"Nos llaman la pareja de Oro no es así querida?"- comentó casual, lo miré molesta, pero preferí dejar esa discusión para un momento privado, obviamente tendría que dejarle varias cosas en claro

"Milo – anuncié con seriedad- antes que nada, llego a enterarme que te enredas con cualquiera de las chicas del equipo me olvidaré que eres mi maestro y créeme que luego de recibir mis cuatro agujas, te rostizaré de tal forma que ni siquiera quedaran restos de ADN para reconocer el cadáver"

"Esa mala costumbre que tienes de quitarle la diversión a las cosas"- murmuró molesto- "obviamente de mi no lo aprendiste"

"No, afortunadamente fue una de las cosas que se me pegó por meditar con Shaka"- aseguré riendo- "tengo que dejarte Milin, debo llevar al equipo a recorrer el Santuario, y aún nos queda bastante camino"

"Los acompaño- aseguró riendo y no pude evitar abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien volver a verlo- ey! Camus vienes?"- volteé a verlo molesta, rogando a todos los dioses que se negara, contra lo esperado así lo hizo con una increíble expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Pero... ¿desde cuando Camus era tan expresivo? No tuve tiempo de preguntarlo ya que Milo me había tomado del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarme escaleras abajo mientras con su alegre cháchara divertía a mis compañeros .

Luego de conocer al Maestro Docko en Libra nos internamos en la silenciosa casa de Virgo, que aparentemente estaba vacía

"Donde estará Shaka?"- comentó Milo extrañado al no verlo meditando sobre su flor de Loto- "dudo que tenga tanta vida social como para haber tenido una cita"

"Debe estar en el jardín- anuncié recordando el hermoso prado con los Saras gemelos- él no es como tu"- le aclaré

"Pues a mí siempre se me hizo sospechoso que pasaran tantas horas juntos, además de que Shaka no se caracteriza por ser la sociabilidad encarnada"

"Milo para eso estás tú"- dijo una voz suave a nuestras espaldas que se abrió paso hasta nosotros, y para sorpresa del Escorpión me abrazó con fuerza- "es bueno tenerte de regreso, aunque algo me dice que tenemos que hablar"- asentí en silencio, sabiendo a la perfección cual reales eran sus palabras, si Milo era mi hermano Shaka era mi confidente, mi confesor y consejero, me gustaba pasar las horas hablando con él o simplemente meditando uno junto al otro, por no decir que era uno de los pocos seres que no solo sabían la existencia del jardín sino que tenían libre acceso a este. Shaka era el único además de Camus y Milo que sabían los verdaderos motivos de mi partida, siendo el que me había ayudado a "escapar" de allí cuando partí con el corazón destrozado

"Chicos, este es Shaka de Virgo"- anuncié a los demás que veían sorprendidos al rubio, al cual no pude evitar sonreírle- "Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte"- aseguré

"Sigue tu camino, estoy seguro que ya encontraras el momento propicio para hacerlo"- aseguró besando mi frente, antes de volver a desaparecer por las puertas que conducían a aquel hermoso jardín

"Como dije, nunca terminé de entender esa relación"- comentó Milo con una sonrisa que se incrementó aún más al ver la vena sobresaliendo el la frente de Wolfgang

"Ni nunca lo entenderás"- le indiqué en el instante en que comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida

El recorrido por el resto de las casas fue bastante divertido, especialmente cuando Aioria me dio aquel coscorrón feliz de verme, o cuando Alde casi me deja sin aire a causa del terrible abrazo, pero sin duda fue la casa de Géminis lo que me dejó más sorprendida

"A ver los hermanitos maravillas piensan salir o qué?"- gritó Milo en tono de chiste en el instante en que apareció aquella cabeza a través de la puerta

"Pues al parecer tienen mala suerte porque Kanon está de visita en Rodorio junto a su esposa"- aseguró Saga con una sonrisa- "pero si se conforman con el mejor de los gemelos por mí no hay problema"- no pude evitar reír, al parecer por muy adultos que fueran los santos de géminis se llevaban como buenos hermanos que eran

"De qué hablan?"- inquirió Amira extrañada

"Permítame explicarle- anunció Saga con tono amable- géminis es la constelación de los gemelos, es por eso que tiene dos guardianes, a pesar de solo existir una armadura, Soy Saga y junto a mi hermano Kanon somos los guardianes de Géminis"

"Pues pronto habrá un solo guardián si no levantas el desastre que dejaste en la cocina!"- espetó una voz femenina desde el sector residencial, que supusimos pertenecía a la joven mujer que llegaba hasta nosotros con sonrisa dulce y vientre abultado

"lo siento amor- susurró el santo, arrepentido- pero deberías estar en la cama, ya oíste lo que dijo el médico- la joven se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia- disculpen mis modales, les presentó a Misao, mi esposa, estamos esperando gemelos"- pude ver una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba a su mujer, se veían tan bien juntos

"Supongo que deben ser el equipo de investigación cierto?- inquirió- Si no les molesta me gustaría que contaran con mi ayuda, soy historiadora, y me especialicé en Grecia antigua, soy profesota en la Universidad Capodistrianna"

"Quien lo diría Wolf, encontramos una colega"- comenté entusiasmada- "Soy Clío de Crux"

"Wolfgang Von Hauser- se presentó mi amigo estrechando la mano de la historiadora- sería genial contar con algo de ayuda extra"

"Von Hauser?- repitió sorprendida- Clío Galieri?"- preguntó mirándome, asentí en silencio- "es difícil creer que una licenciada tan renombrada sea una amazona"

"Es mi discípula"- informó Milo orgulloso, Misao no tardó en reír

"Más increíble aún, a quien se le ocurriría poner a Milo como maestro?"- comentó con tono de burla, y no pude evitar reír ante la expresión de su esposo

"De hecho, yo era el Patriarca el tiempo que entrenó Clío"- sentenció con seriedad, Misao rió aún más

"Pues de seguro fue Ares, porque la idea de Milo de maestro, solo es posible si se la tiene en cuenta dentro de un plan para destruir la orden!"

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa"- repitió molesto el escorpión mientras Saga y yo reíamos con ganas

Después de despedirnos y terminar de recorrer las casas siguientes nos dirigimos al coliseo, que estaba atestado de maestros con sus discípulos, en pleno entrenamiento, al igual que unos cuantos santos de bronce

"Este lugar trae buenos recuerdos no Clío?"- comentó Milo suspirando, lo observé, tenía esa alegre sonrisa en su rostro

"Por supuesto, aquí me diste las mayores palizas que recibí en mi vida"- reí, sí, definitivamente aquellos eran buenos recuerdos, pero al parecer Wolfgang no opinó lo mismo

"Este tipo de golpeaba!"- preguntó casi histérico

"Por supuesto- anuncié con calma, tomando el brazo de Milo que lo miraba desafiante- es mi maestro, como esperabas que aprendiera a defenderme? Aquí las cosas no son fáciles, o aprendes a defenderte o mueres, si Milo no hubiera sido tan buen maestro yo no estaría aquí"

"Estas diciendo que alguna vez mataste a alguien?"- inquirió sorprendido, sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta

"Es mi deber luchar contra los enemigos de mi diosa"- le aseguré asintiendo- "y muchas veces eso significa que alguno de los dos contrincantes debe morir"- se quedó de piedra mientras el resto del equipo observaba los entrenamientos. Continuamos nuestro camino hacia donde habíamos dejado las camionetas, los bolsos habían sido trasladados, en el baúl solo quedaba la enorme valija y aquel bulto cubierto por una lona, bajé la valija, y quité la lona descubriendo la gran caja de plata

"Que demonios...!- exclamó Wolfgang volviendo hacia mí la atención de todo el grupo que había estado charlando con Milo- que es eso?"

"Mi armadura"- indiqué con una sonrisa, colocando la caja sobre mi espalda y acomodando los tirantes de la caja- "Ahora verán por fuera el recinto de las amazonas, y yo me instalaré allí, Milin tu puedes llevarlos hasta las habitaciones que se les asignaron?"

"Claro llamita yo los llevo"

"llamita?"- preguntó Wolf casi riendo, realmente por ese día me estaba sacando de quicio

"Sí llamita- le espeté con tono molesto- como solo tú puedes llamarme Galatea, solo Milo puede llamarme llamita entendido?"

"Como digas"- suspiró con tono conciliador intentando llevar mi valija

"Yo la llevo, no puedes entrar al recinto"- le expliqué tomando la valija y encaminándome hacia el recinto, nos detuvimos a pocos metros de la estructura

"Nos vemos luego"- indiqué al grupo antes de entrar en el recinto amurallado, suspiré cansada, aquel había sido un día duro y apenas era el mediodía, un grupo de amazonas parecía bastante atareadas por lo que no prestaron atención a mi presencia, pero si lo hicieron aquellas dos amazonas que tan bien conocía

"Sabía que tenías que ser tu!"- murmuró la peliverde abrazándome mientras Marin se tiraba encima de ambas

"Nos debes varias explicaciones por escaparte!"- anunció la amazona de Águila sonriente

"Vale, vale, pero déjenme llegar antes que nada"- pedí riendo- "Alguien puede decirme cual será mi dormitorio?"

"Por supuesto"- aseguró Marin guiándome- "Es bueno saber que estaremos de nuevo las tres juntas"- aseguró mientras entrábamos en aquel cómodo pero sencillo cuarto

"Y yo tendré que aguantar a las dos pelirrojas"- suspiró Shaina con aires molestos como solo ella podía hacerlo, me tiré en la cama observándolas, sí, definitivamente y a pesar de todo, era bueno estar de regreso en casa

_**Bien, antes que nada advierto que este no es el mejor de los capítulos pero era totalmente necesario para plantear ciertas relaciones bien? a todo esto (ayanami con cara de cachorrito mojado) Misao no estas enojada conmigo verdad? vos misma aceptaste que te gustaban los chicos no? y que mejor que sean de tu doradito favorito? hablando enserio, espero que no te molestes por haberte "puesto" en este fic, pero como siempre andas abrazando a tu Saga de peluche me pareció una buena idea... Si te molesta me avisas y no pongo a la pareja nunca más, fuera de eso no tengo mucho más que decir, espero que disfruten el capi (que para mi gusto deja bastante que desear) y me dejen unos reviews para levantar la autoestima de esta simple escritora**_


	4. Sentimientos

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 4: sentimientos

Camus se dejó caer en aquel sillón una vez que el extenso grupo salió de Escorpio, había regresado.

Después de tantos años de recordarla, anhelarla, soñarla, ella había regresado a su vida de un día para el otro, entrando en su vida de nuevo, pero entonces el temor lo invadió, él la amaba, hacía mucho tiempo había asumido ese sentimiento, y había dejado de sentirse culpable, pero ella estaba allí nuevamente.

Pero él amaba aquel recuerdo¿cómo serían las cosas ahora? Habría cambiado ella en esos diez años? Habría alguien en su corazón?

Recordó el momento en que la vio abrazar a Milo, y el aire parecía escaparse de sus pulmones al reconocerla, solo ella poseía aquel cabello rojo fuego que tanto la caracterizaba, su estilizada figura, su cuerpo perfecto, que al parecer había terminado de desarrollarse, como un buen vino, recordó, esa mujer no hacía más que mejorar con los años

En aquel momento deseó tanto tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, besarla hasta que el mundo acabase, demostrarle que la amaba tanto o más que años atrás, sin embargo ella había intentado mantener las distancias, incluso portándose fría con él, hasta el punto de ignorarlo

¿quién le hubiera dicho que podía doler tanto? Eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho con ella al descubrir el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba

Se sentía feliz por saberla de regreso, pero a la vez... tenía miedo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo temía encontrarse con un ser totalmente distinto a aquel que había amado en silencio, además... el tipo ese que estaba con ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto

¿Cómo había dicho llamarse? Von Hauner, Von Hauser, como fuera, la actitud posesiva que demostraba con Clío no le gustaba en lo absoluto

"La pareja de Oro"- recordó en voz alta las palabras del rubio historiador, pareja y un cuerno! No mientras él estuviera vivo para permitirlo, decididamente el tipo no le caía; pero lo que más le molestaba era no estar del todo seguro de la clase de relación que tenía con su amazona

Tenía que aclarar las cosas y pronto, pero a la vez quería ir despacio, intentando descubrir si podría recobrar aquello que había perdido hace diez años. No podía esperar más, debía hablar con ella

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Mis amigas de la adolescencia me miraban con aquellas terroríficas sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisas que presagiaban una buena paliza si no comenzaba a hablar pronto

"Comienza"- increpó Shaina con tono seco, nos encontrábamos en mi dormitorio, y ya habíamos dejado las máscaras a un lado

"Es una larga historia no quieren saberla toda cierto?"- dude, vaya, no recordaba que fueran tan expresivas- "Muy bien, me fui de aquí porque Camus me dijo que no podía amarme, como yo era tan idiota como para no soportarlo regresé a casa, terminé la escuela, fui a la universidad y si no fuera por la maldita investigación seguiría allí muy tranquila"- suspiré

"Para, y rebobina- pidió Marin- me estas diciendo que estabas enamorada de Camus?- asentí en silencio, sintiéndome culpable- y lo viste?"- asentí

"Y qué paso?"- siguió Shaina

"Es que el muy maldito está como quiere- suspiré molesta conmigo mismo por aquellos sentimientos que habían salido a flote- creí que me sería más fácil, que ya no sentía nada, pero..."

"Creo que eso no es algo en lo que te podamos ayudar nosotras"- sentenció Marin con seriedad-"no sé que te haya hecho Camus, pero cambió mucho, tal vez ahora las cosas se den mejor"

"Un caballero de los hielos siempre es un caballero de los hielos, y una amazona de fuego, nunca dejará de serlo, incluso hasta en eso somos opuestos"- indiqué con tristeza

"Creo que alguien tiene que pensar- sentenció Shaina con una sonrisa, haciendo una seña a Marin que asintió- ya tendremos tiempo de cuchichear luego, estaremos afuera"- dicho esto salieron de la habitación para dejarme ordenar aquellos complicados sentimientos

Cuantas veces había intentado olvidar a Camus? Cuantas veces incluso había creído lograrlo? Pero todas mis creencias se habían ido al tacho aquella mañana al verlo, se encontraba mucho más guapo de lo que había querido recordar, incluso hasta, hasta... había sonreído? Probablemente fueran alucinaciones mías, Camus jamás sonreía, iba contra su naturaleza, era más fácil imaginar a Máscara Mortal viendo Barney que al santo de Acuario sonriendo, pero aunque haya sido mi imaginación no quita que fuera una sonrisa muy bonita

Tenía que olvidarlo, en ese mismo instante me prometí no volver a cometer el mismo error, me dedicaría a mis entrenamientos, y mi investigación, tenía a mis amigos, y mis responsabilidades, lo ignoraría, por mucho que mi corazón se desgarrara de dolor, no podía permitirme dos veces el mismo sufrimiento, la misma decepción

¿Para qué llenarme de ilusiones sabiendo que él relegó su corazón en algún lugar oscuro? Su mayor preocupación era la orden, también sería la mía

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y comencé a descambiarme, abrí las valijas para sacar aquel bulto de ropa que tantos años atrás había olvidado, afortunadamente no había cambiado tanto pues aún me entraban, allí se encontraban varios leotardos negros, tome uno, junto a aquellos calentadores rojos y la pañoleta del mismo color que coloqué en mi cintura, me miré en el espejo, prestando atención a lo que veía por primera vez en años, nunca me había importado mi figura, pero con aquella ropa fue como si un balde de agua helada me hubieran arrojado, no era una vuelta al pasado, por primera vez vi que los años había dejado sus huellas en mi cuerpo, y debía agradecerlo, esas ropas habían pasado de cubrir un cuerpo apenas comenzando a formarse a cubrir ahora unas caderas redondeada, una cintura pequeña que jamás creí tener por no hablar de mis pechos, al parecer más maduros, y redondeados

Ya no era la niña que se había enamorado de Camus tantos años atrás, me dije a mi misma contemplando el reflejo de cabellos color fuego y ojos esmeralda, esa niña había muerto con su rechazo, yo era una mujer, una amazona y una historiadora, no podía cometer dos veces el mismo error, no debía permitírmelo

Me dirigí al comedor, donde las chicas habían prometido presentarme a las demás amazonas y aprendices, todas fueron muy cordiales, nos sentamos a almorzar, mientras Shaina me daba el cronograma que habían preparado con mis actividades

"Te dejamos esta tarde libre, pero mañana a la mañana te toca entrenar con los aprendices"- me aseguró la peliverde con una sonrisa- "Sabes que junto con Marin, las tres somos las de mayor rango en todo el recinto cierto?"

"Sí, las cosas aquí nunca cambian, las amazonas de mayor edad son quienes están a cargo"- recordé poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Ahora que lo pienso tu eres la más grande- recordó Marin- nos llevas un año"- rió

"Jaja, muy graciosa, te burlas de mí por ser la más vieja del recinto"- comenté con tono molesto

"Esas son tus palabras, no las mías"- me informó con una sonrisa en el instante en que sentí aquellas enormes ganas de matarla mientras nuestras compañeras reían divertidas

"Supongo que los años no vienen solos"- repliqué sonriendo, poniéndome de pie- "si me disculpan chicas, me voy a entrenar, llevo años sin hacerlo"

Salí del recinto aún sumergida en mis pensamientos, necesitaba descargar la frustración que me provocaba el saber que mi maldito corazón latería desbocado con solo tenerlo en frente, iba camino al coliseo, cuando aquella mano sujeto mi muñeca

"Podemos hablar?"- inquirió Wolf con mirada triste

"Claro, iba para el coliseo a entrenar un poco"- le indiqué alzándome de hombros mientras nos encaminábamos hacia aquel lugar

"Yo... quiero pedirte perdón por como me comporté hoy, pero... supongo que fue el shock por estar aquí, sabes que la leyenda de los guardianes de Athena fue siempre una de mis obsesiones, y el estar aquí y que tu seas uno de ellos... descubrir que en verdad sos parte de esto es... es demasiado para mí, y reaccioné con algo de miedo"

"No te preocupes Wolf, pero si te molesta lo que descubres no puedes culparme, esta es una parte de mi vida que yo intenté olvidar, y tu me trajiste aquí de regreso, me arrastraste al mismo lugar del que yo intentaba escapar, porque vos y yo sabemos que tarde o temprano la investigación nos conduciría hasta aquí, ahora debes comprender que esta es una parte de mi vida en la que vos no participas en lo absoluto, y por mucho que te molesten los sentimientos que tengo por algunos de los que aquí habitan no puedes cambiarlos"- le indiqué con tono severo

"Que... que clase de relación tienes con ese tal Milo?"- dudó

"Wolfgang te lo digo por última vez, y no volveré a responder ningún tipo de dudas sobre mis relaciones con los otros santos, Milo es mi maestro, y lo quiero como un hermano, bien?"

"Y con el rubio de Virgo?"

"Dije que no te respondería absolutamente más nada"- le indiqué adentrándome en el coliseo

"Llamita entrenamos?"- inquirió aquella voz conocida, acepté con la cabeza, viendo como Wolfgang se ubicaba en las gradas para observarnos. Milo me miró travieso, conocía aquella sonrisa y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno, a pesar de ir a diario al gimnasio para mantener mi estado, no había tenido la oportunidad de practicar con alguien desde hace años, y la actitud de mi maestro me advertía que no sería para nada piadoso, a decir verdad nunca lo había sido

A pesar de su actitud aparentemente despreocupada, el caballero de Escorpión era una de las persona más responsables que conocía, a pesar de que me profesara una filial adoración, eso nunca le había impedido ser rudo en los entrenamientos, y preocupándose siempre por mi bienestar, no dudaba en pasar horas si era necesario desinfectando mis heridas. Y la vez que uno de los guardias me golpeó intentando propasarse conmigo el tipo terminó con las quince agujas en menos de un minuto. Fue la única vez que vi a Milo aplicarlas todas, y hasta el día de hoy me dejó pasmada

Si bien mi técnica en parte no difería mucho, por mi constelación solo debía aplicar cuatro agujas, mucho más mortales, la primera afectaba ambos tobillos, destrozando las articulaciones de forma que la persona no podía permanecer en pie, la segunda y la tercera destrozaban las muñecas y las venas de esa zona, lo cual producía el rápido desangramiento, la cuarta directamente al cerebro; aún así, el recuerdo del guardia ensangrentado con las marcas de las quince agujas fue algo que me dejó pasmada, obviamente mi maestro había actuado así por furia, al saberme en peligro, pero decididamente no me gustaría verlo enojado, aunque tampoco es muy sencillo enfurecer a Milo. Podía enojarse con facilidad, picarse, lo cual era increíblemente divertido lograr, pero debía ser algo muy grave para que mi maestro se enfureciera en serio

Al verlo ahí frente a mí no pude evitar sonreír, realmente había extrañado esas prácticas

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Camus bajaba las escaleras con pesada calma, dispuesto a hablar con aquella mujer que tantos años atrás había logrado arrebatarle el sueño, la amaba y no volvería a cometer el mismo error

"No te le acerques"- aquella voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volteó para descubrir a Shaka, con expresión tranquila, meditando en su flor de loto – "No volveré a permitir que la lastimes"

"de que hablas?"- increpó el acuariano sorprendido

"Lo sabes tan bien como yo, no la lastimes, o yo mismo voy a mandarte al peor de todos los infiernos"- indicó el rubio impasible

"Tu no tienes por que opinar en esto Shaka, no intervengas"- le aconsejó Camus con frialdad

"Te equivocas Camus, no puedo permitir que lastimes a Clío de nuevo"- explicó con parsimonia

"Y se puede saber quien te crees para intervenir?"- el tono helado del acuariano ni la súbita baja de la temperatura impidieron que Shaka anunciara con calma

"Soy su alma gemela"- Camus se quedó petrificado ante aquella afirmación, sin palabras se dirigió a la salida ¿almas gemelas? Sería posible... no, desde cuando Shaka? Desde cuando Shaka sentiría aquello por su pequeña? No, no era posible, no podía permitirlo, sintió aquella cosmoenergía que tanto había extrañado, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al coliseo.

El aire pareció volver a escaparse de sus pulmones, sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, Clío entrenaba con Milo como tanto tiempo atrás, cada golpe, cada avance y cada retroceso de los contendientes parecía marcado por la misma extraña coreografía que habían practicado durante años, se conocían las fortalezas y las debilidades, cada uno de sus gestos, y sabía que por muy fuerte que fuera su amigo su discípula muchos años antes había aprendido a leer sus movimientos, aquello no había cambiado en lo absoluto, la pelea terminaría como siempre en un empate, y sonrió para sí mismo recordando aquella vieja tradición que hacía tiempo habían abandonado

"Estoy agotado"- suspiró Milo cansado con una sonrisa- "Lo dejamos en empate?"

"Ni que lo digas- suspiró agitada la pelirroja- llevaba años sin hacer esto"- el acuariano bajó a la arena de un salto llegando hasta ellos- "Ya había perdido la práctica, pero al fin y al cabo no lo hice tan mal cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste mal ma petite- susurró con calma pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros- viéndolos desde ahí arriba parecía que estuviera viendo una imagen del pasado, ahora si me permiten retomar viejas costumbres que les parece si vamos a mi templo por nuestra taza diaria de chocolate?"

"Chocolate!"- anunció Milo sonriendo como un niño- "desde que te fuiste perdimos esas tradiciones, pero creo que sería bueno que las recuperáramos"- explicó el escorpiano a la amazona

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"- anunció Camus sonriendo, viendo como la joven suspiraba con aspecto derrotado

"Muy bien pero..."

"No te preocupes a ti te prepararé tu adorado café moka" – le anunció con una sonrisa

"Había olvidado lo difícil que es luchar con ustedes dos"- anunció la amazona con tono cansino dejándose arrastrar hasta el templo de acuario

"Hey Clío!"- Camus volteó sin quitar su brazo de los hombros de la amazona, para encontrarse con aquel rubio historiador que tanta simpatía le había causado, lo miraba molesto, intentando intimidarlo, obviamente aquel tipo no sabía lo que en realidad significaban las miradas frías, pero obviamente tendría que enseñarle- "Tenemos que hablar de nuestra investigación, es muy importante"

"Lo haremos mañana en la tarde con todo el equipo, como habíamos quedado, durante la mañana tengo que entrenar con los aprendices"- indicó la amazona con tono cansado

"Vamos llamita"- los apuró Milo con una sonrisa- "debemos ir por nuestro merecido chocolate"- sin más se alejaron del historiador dirigiéndose escaleras arriba

"Decididamente Camus llevo años sin probar un café moka como este- anunció con suavidad Clío arrebujada en aquel cómodo sofá- no conozco a nadie que pueda prepararlo de este modo"

"Es mi receta secreta"- sonrió el acuariano degustando aquella taza de chocolate

"Y Clío, como van las cosas?"- inquirió Milo entusiasta

"Como siempre supongo?"- suspiró mirando el techo

"El tipo ese y vos tienen algo?"- preguntó finalmente el escorpión con tono molesto, Camus lo observó sorprendido, si bien aquello en verdad le interesaba su amigo había tenido el tacto de roca, absolutamente ninguno

"Al parecer la pregunta del día es que relación tengo con cada quien- comentó la chica cansada- él me hizo la misma pregunta con vos, y antes de que vayas a hacer nada, o tengo absolutamente nada con él, somos colegas y muy buenos amigos, pero nada más- sentenció- entendido? Y más vale que no me entere de que lo andas amenazando"

"Como crees que..."

"Te conozco Milo, te conozco lo suficiente, deja a Wolf en paz, le debo mucho"

"Está bien- suspiró derrotado- lo haré por vos, pero si te molesta..."

"Yo misma me encargaré de ponerle las cosas en claro"- aclaró la joven poniéndose de pie- "ahora si me disculpan necesito hablar con Shaka", sin más salió del lugar.

"Con Shaka"- meditó Camus molesto decididamente tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Holita a todos, me presento, soy DK, first- ayanami, les pide perdón en todas las formas posibles por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero las cosa estuvieron algo complicadas, primero su padre estuvo internado y ella tuvo que viajar para cuidarlo y hacerse cargo del negocio (para los que no lo sepan su padre vive solo, a 120 km de la ciudad) y apenas regresó un MALDITO ALCOHOLICO los atropeyó a ella y a uno de sus amigos que iban en moto, por lo que ahora esta sentadita aquí a mi lado con la muñeca quebrada, motivo por el cual, como comprenderan no puede escribir, este capi lo hicimos entre las dos, yo copiaba mientras ella me dictaba, pero como comprenderan, obviamente no es lo mismo que cuando ella lo escribe, por no decir que ambas estamos en época de examen y nuestros horarios no nos coinciden como para ponernos a hacer esto muy seguido, por lo que no podemos asegurar cuando estará el próximo capítulo, el yeso se lo quitan el 21 de marzo, que es cuando volverá a actualizar ella, pero haremos lo posible por aunque sea subir un capi por semana. Como siempre las respuestas a los reviews anónimos están en el blog que figura como homepage en el bio de first-ayanami  
**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo, saludos para todos**

**DK **


	5. almas gemelas

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 5: Almas gemelas

Bajé las escaleras confundida¿era posible que Camus actuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Recordé el instante en que pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, no me había sentido capaz de alejarlo, tenerlo cerca me debilitaba, me quitaba aquella dura coraza que tanto tiempo me había costado crear, para volver a sentirme una tonta colegiala

Recordé entonces lo que me habían criticado todas mis parejas, mi dureza y frialdad ¿frialdad? Para quien en verdad me conociera parecería ilógico, pero... como podía ser cariñosa si por ninguno de esos hombres había sentido algo más que afecto, por algunos algo de cariño, pero amor...

Dudo que muchos comprendan en realidad la tristeza que provoca estar con alguien cuando lo que tu corazón anhela es realmente a otro, aún recordaba mi primera vez con aquel chico que tanto me había cuidado, en verdad me había amado y yo, yo no lo merecía, no era digna de aquel cariño tan puro que él me profesaba. La noche después de haberme unido físicamente a él lloré durante horas, sintiéndome una hipócrita, la peor basura del mundo, entregándole mi cuerpo a aquel joven que me había entregado su alma

Pero el simple hecho de ver a Camus había provocado que mi cuerpo se confabulara en mi contra, mis mejillas habían ardido con fuerza, en el instante en que su brazo apenas me había rozado, por no decir su actitud... ¿cariñosa? Parecía imposible, pero... alguien habría logrado derretir ese gran témpano que tenía por corazón?

Me adentré en la casa de Virgo, como lo supuse Shaka se encontraba viendo el atardecer en el jardín

"Un día complicado cierto?"- comentó cuando llegué a su lado

"No tenés idea- suspiré sentándome a su lado, y dejando mi cabeza caer sobre sus piernas- estoy confundida Shaka, qué pasó aquí?"

"muchas cosas pequeña, muchas cosas"- suspiró- "espero que me perdones, pero esta tarde le dije a Camus nuestra verdadera relación"- lo miré sorprendida, mientras él acariciaba con cariño mi cabello

"Y obviamente no entendió absolutamente nada"- repliqué pensando hasta que punto aquello complicaba más aún la situación en la que me encontraba

"Probablemente, dudo que en realidad comprenda el verdadero significado de las almas gemelas- rió tranquilo- ya lo imagino sospechando que estoy enamorado de ti, sería realmente gracioso"

"Yo no le veo lo gracioso Shaka- aseguré molesta- estoy totalmente confundida, creí que durante este tiempo lo había olvidado pero..."

"Le entregaste hace mucho tiempo tu corazón pequeña, más incluso del que crees"- me aseguró – "Yo le aseguré hoy que no permitiría que volviera a lastimarte, pero ambos sabemos muy bien que estás ligada a él de una forma tan especial como conmigo, nuestras almas fueron creadas juntas, iguales, lo único que nos diferencia son las vivencias que tuvieron nuestras almas, pero tu alma fue hecha para la de Camus, entre ambas logran el equilibrio, tu eres fuego y él hielo, son opuestos que están destinados a juntarse para lograr la armonía"

"Me estas diciendo que debo estar con él?"

"no, te estoy diciendo que solo lograras la felicidad plena si estás con él, no que debas hacerlo, esa es una decisión que debes tomar sola, viendo los pro y los contra, y viendo hasta que punto tu corazón está dispuesto a soportar"

"Estás hablando como si él en verdad me amara"

"Estas tan ciega como siempre"- suspiró molesto- "él te ama y maduró lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de ello, créeme que antes de hablar conmigo iba dispuesto a decirte todo lo que sentía"

"Lo hubiera enviado a freír churros"- indiqué cansada

"Justamente por eso le di algo más que pensar"- me aseguró abriendo los ojos- "dale una oportunidad, tómate tu tiempo para decidir"

"Tengo miedo Shaka, no soportaría otra decepción"- acepté – "Además esta Wolfgang, hasta llegar aquí no había notado que el puede sentir algo más que amistad por mí"

"Su energía era totalmente posesiva hacia vos, créeme pequeña, ese hombre está en verdad obsesionado"- me explicó preocupado- "prométeme que te cuidaras si? Puede que sea tu amigo, pero no me gusta su aura"- asentí con la cabeza preocupada, sabiendo que Shaka no me advertiría a no ser que fuera algo realmente grave

"Me gustaría poder ser tan perceptiva como vos en esas cosas, yo nunca me doy cuenta de nada"- acepté

"Siempre fuiste la más distraída, pero a pesar de eso no lograras nada si no vuelves a meditar"

"Ya me tendrás meditando aquí contigo en mis ratos libres"- le aseguré quitándome la máscara para darle un beso en la mejilla, al fin y al cabo ya había vuelto a cerrar sus hermosos ojos- "te voy dejando si? Mañana me toca entrenar con los aprendices, y la guardia de la noche, va a ser un día aún más largo que este, por no decir que a la tarde tengo que trabajar con el equipo de investigación"

"Cuídate pequeña, y piensa en lo que hablamos bien?"- aconsejó

"Lo prometo Shakita, no te preocupes"

"Si alguien se entera que permito que me llames Shakita olvidaré que nuestras almas son gemelas y yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte a todos los infiernos de todas las religiones posibles"- me indicó severo

"No te preocupes que es nuestro secreto"- le aseguré antes de salir de aquella casa con una sonrisa, hablar con Shaka siempre me tranquilizaba, si bien me mostraba el verdadero marco de los problemas en los que estaba metida. Aún pensando en sus palabras me dirigí al recinto, mañana sería un nuevo día

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

"A eso le llaman correr?"- gritó la amazona de Ophiucus molesta aquella mañana viendo a los aprendices correr en el coliseo, suspiré al verla acercarse, podía leer su expresión cansada bajo la máscara

"Nosotras éramos así de haraganas?"- inquirí sorprendida, aquel grupo realmente nos había hecho las cosas difíciles, cada vez que alguno se distraía los aprendices comenzaban a bajar su velocidad y pasear alegremente

"Son las nuevas generaciones- me explicó un joven santo de bronce a mi lado de largos cabellos oscuros- cada vez parece más difícil entrenarlos"

"Shiryu... hay algo llamado pedagogía"- le expliqué traviesa, para ponerme de pie llamando a los aprendices- "Muy bien, veo que tienen algunos problemas para correr, se puede saber por qué?"

"Es muy aburrido"- indicó uno de los chicos con aspecto retador, mientras sus compañeros asentían en silencio

"Aburrido.. – repetí- muy bien, tienen dos opciones hoy, pueden seguir corriendo, o terminar en Cabo Sunion, ustedes eligen"- los aprendices me miraron horrorizados

"Usted no es capaz!"- espetó uno en tono desafiante

"Sí, lo soy y si quieres probarlo basta con que te quedes ahí parado cinco segundos más- susurré con un tono tan frío que podría haberle puesto los pelos de punta hasta a Camus- A correr todos!"- los aprendices salieron disparados, mientras Shaina reía con ganas y el dragón me observaba alzando las cejas

"Esa es pedagogía"- comentó riendo mientras me sentaba a su lado- "llevaba tiempo sin verlos tan espantados"

"Es bueno que estés de vuelta- me indicó Shaina- había olvidado lo bien que se te daban las amenazas"

"Gracias, gracias"- comenté haciendo reverencias mientras mis compañeros reían a carcajadas- "a todo esto... no se supone que uno de los dorados tendría que vigilar la práctica?"

"Le tocaba a Kanon hoy- me explicó mi amiga alzándose de hombros- pero como esta recién casado..."- explicó

"Gracias, no quiero detalles"- mi amiga volvió a reír

"Yo espero que llegue pronto, porque se me hace tarde para ir a la universidad"- exclamó Shiryu molesto- "no quiero dejarlas a ustedes solas con los aprendices"

"Por fin veo que alguien más estudia en este santuario!- exclamé complacida- Que carrera estudias?"

"Historia, se que no es algo muy lindo para el común de la gente pero..."

"Este chico en verdad me cae bien- le indiqué a Shaina- historia es una carrera hermosa, aunque muy larga, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla"

"Disculpa?"- pregunto confundido, fui entonces cuando caí en la cuenta, Shiryu no lo sabía

"Es que soy historiadora- expliqué- mi nombre es Clío Galieri"

"Galieri?- repitió sorprendido- La compañera de Von Hauser?"- asentí con la cabeza

"Los dos somos los encargados del grupo que vino a investigar el santuario, aunque debo decir que mi amigo se llevó una buena sorpresa al descubrir que era una amazona"- expliqué entre risas

"Increíble, en verdad es increíble conocerla licenciada, yo..."- abrí los ojos sorprendida

"Shiryu...- comenté con tono molesto- por que si hasta recién me estabas tuteando ahora me tratas de usted?"

"Es que yo... bueno..."- no pude evitar sonreír al ver como se enrojecía

"No te preocupes por eso- le indiqué riendo- es que es me siento vieja cuando me tratan de usted"- el dragón rió

"Entre Misao y tu no tengo excusa para fallar en los exámenes"- suspiró riendo, en el instante en que vimos aquella dorada armadura

"Hola Kanon"- saludó Shaina alegre- "Se te pegaron las sabanas?"

"Feh!- gruñó el geminiano llegando a nuestro lado aún adormilado- Kanon de Géminis"- se presentó extendiendo su mano

"Clío de Crux"- anuncié correspondiendo el gesto

"Vaya, que les dieron hoy de desayuno?- inquirió el dorado- no los había visto correr así en años"

"Es una nueva técnica de Clío, esta usando algo de pedagogía"- explicó Shaina ahogando una sonrisa

"Y funciona?"- dudó Kanon, asentí con la cabeza

"Siempre es bueno poner estímulos para que los chicos se esfuercen un poco"- expliqué tranquila mientras Shiryu sonreía

"Estímulos?- repitió el gemelo- no estarás pensando en premiarlos por correr ni nada de eso cierto?"

"No, les propuse no castigarlos si lo hacían"- expliqué con calma

"Eso no es ninguna novedad!"- exclamó el dorado mosqueado

"Sí lo es si los amenazas con el Cabo Sunion"- anuncié, el dorado me miró de hito en hito, sorprendido

"Estas segura que no te entrenó Máscara?"- negué entre risas con la cabeza – "Pues podría ser tu maestro - me indicó sonriendo- de todas formas me parece un método por demás de apropiado, siempre y cuando ellos nunca sepan que la marea no los tapará hasta la luna llena"

"Podemos encerrarlos todos los días menos los de crecida, asegurándonos que el agua no los ahogará, pero les dará el susto"- expliqué

"Si no te molesta se los diré a los demás, la idea puede servirnos para dominarlos un poco"- acepté con la cabeza, en el instante en que Shiryu se despedía

El entrenamiento con los aprendices siguió su curso en forma tranquila, una vez terminado me dirigí a la biblioteca para encontrarme con mis compañeros

"Había olvidado lo enorme que era este sitio"- comenté a Salomé quien me recibió entusiasmada, saludé con la cabeza al santo de Perseo, el bibliotecario, quien me sonreía alegre, pocas veces recibía visitas en ese lugar salvo Misao, cuando la esposa del santo de géminis estaba realizando alguna investigación.

Orgulloso, había mostrado la completísima biblioteca a los investigadores, donde se preservaban aún algunos documentos originales, de fuentes clásicas y documentos que en la actualidad.

"Este lugar es increíble- opinó Wolfgang levantando la vista del documento sobre la fundación de la orden que estaba examinando- es el sueño de todo historiador, ya me imagino como habrás pasado tu adolescencia en este sitio, tu maestro debió hacer malabares para sacarte de aquí"- sonreí bajo la máscara

"A decir verdad casi no vine aquí durante mi entrenamiento, un aprendiz no se caracteriza por tener mucho tiempo libre"- expliqué

"Y que es lo que les enseñan a los aprendices?"- inquirió Peter, el médico, entusiasmado- "estoy harto de esta biblioteca, esto les gusta a ustedes, yo estoy más entusiasmado con la idea de ver si son reales todas las acciones que se les adjudican"

"Cada maestro enseña sus técnicas a su discípulo, algunas armaduras, pero a su vez cada armadura tiene técnicas propias, y muchas veces los santos desarrollan técnicas propias- expliqué- en mi caso soy un santo de plata, por lo que aprendí a superar la velocidad del sonido, y la técnica de las agujas de mi maestro, pero como mi armadura es la que rige el fuego tuve que aprender en base a escritos de los anteriores santos de Crux las técnicas de este elemento, y la técnica prohibida"

"Técnica prohibida?"- repitió Wolf sin comprender

"Es una técnica que solo yo puedo emplear, pero para ello debo tener la autorización de la mismísima Athena"- mis compañeros me miraron incrédulos, queriendo saber más sobre aquello, afortunadamente Argol llegó para ayudarme a salir de ese problema

"Clío, debería cerrar la biblioteca, me toca turno de guardia- me explicó una vez que llegó hasta nosotros- estando tu aquí pueden quedarse lo que desean, la princesa me pidió que te entregara este juego de llaves para que tuvieras acceso libre"- sin más se despidió partiendo

"Guau, tenemos libre acceso a la biblioteca"- se sorprendió otro de los miembros del equipo

"No, yo tengo libre acceso- corregí sacándome la máscara, pues tenía permitido hacerlo si ningún santo se hallaba presente- ustedes solo pueden entrar aquí si Argol o yo estamos presentes"

"Pero tu eres una de nosotros no?"- preguntó Wolf confundido

"Sí, pero es más importante el hecho de que sea uno de ellos"- sentencié con una sonrisa. Wolf refunfuñó de forma graciosa mientras yo comenzaba a revisar los documentos que habían estado inspeccionando

"Clío, el señor Shion nos dijo que habláramos contigo para poder entrevistar a los santos, crees que podríamos arreglarlo?"- inquirió Lautaro, el arqueólogo

"Dudo que haya problemas, podemos comenzar mañana en la mañana si quieren"- acepté – "Quieren comenzar con los dorados?"- ellos asintieron

"Muy bien- alentó Wolf- pero antes de eso será mejor que veamos que más podemos saber por estos documentos"

La tarde pasó rápida, solo nos habíamos detenido para almorzar antes de seguir con nuestro trabajo, los rojos del atardecer estaban comenzando a teñir el cielo cuando decidimos poner fin a nuestra tarea. Mientras devolvíamos los libros a sus lugares descubrí un pequeño volumen de aspecto antiguo, forrado en gastado cuero color rojizo. Lo hojeé extrañada, el manuscrito tenía todo el aspecto de poseer varios siglos "Los mitos del Santuario", de Teodorico de Cerbero, relataba distintas historias que se habían transformado en leyenda dentro del recinto. Lo tomé decidida, y luego de dejarle una nota a Argol avisándole, me coloqué la máscara para cerrar la biblioteca mientras mis compañeros me esperaban fuera

"Qué harás esta noche?"- preguntó Wolf pasando la manos sobre mis hombros, aquello se parecía mucho a una invitación a cenar y sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta

"Tengo ronda nocturna- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros- solo espero que mi compañero no sea aburrido"- suspiré acercándome al panel en el que anunciaban las guardias- "Genial, Shaka también esta de turno esta noche!- comenté a mi amigo sonriendo, pero al parecer a él la idea no le había entusiasmado tanto como a mí, pues su expresión parecía bastante peligrosa- veamos con quien me tocó a mí- dije intentando cambiar de tema, busqué mi nombre, leí y volví a leer, obviamente maldije mi suerte- Camus"- anuncié con voz espectral

"El santo de Acuario?- comentó Wolfgang con una sonrisa- no parecía mal tipo"- lo miré sorprendida, obviamente sus celos estaban muy mal orientados, de todas formas mi mente divagaba en como demonios pasaría toda la noche junto a Camus dando vueltas en el bosque

**_Hola a todas, aca toy de regreso, soy DK, first, aqui a mi lado tambien les manda sus saludos a todos, ambas esperamos que les guste el nuevo capi y disculpen la demora, antes que nada, probablemente quieran saber para que tantos historiadores en el fic, a decir verdad yo no tengo idea, pero la loca de la autora me asegura que llegado el momento van a ser muy necesarios, yo simplemente me limito a escribir lo que ella me dicta, y a dar ciertas opiniones, a causa de eso tuvimos una fuerte discucion y como democráticas que somos les pedimos su opinión para saber como seguir, personalmente me gustaría leer las entrevistas de los investigadores a los dorados, pero first opina que se perdería mucho tiempo y se desviaría la historia, pueden elegir entre _**

**_1) todas las entrevistas_**

**_2) solo la de los santos más importantes para la historia_**

**_3) ninguna entrevista_**

**_Esperamos su opinión para ver como continuar esta locura, las respuestas a los reviews están como siempre en el blog que figura como homepage en el bio, si les gustó este capi, o tienen alguna crítica para hacer no les cuesta apretar el botoncito de allí abajo y dejar un bonito review, para la loca de la autora que con el brazo enyesado está por demás de depre (por no decir inaguantable) :P Saludos para todos_**

**_DK _**


	6. los cambios

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 6: los cambios

Camus suspiró molesto, estaba cansado, y para empeorar su día no había visto a su amazona en toda la jornada, después de comer se encaminó a las afueras de la casa de Aries, donde se encontrarían todos los encargados de la guardia nocturna antes de dispersarse, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro quien sería su compañero, ya se enteraría...

Su mente volvió a su principal preocupación, la joven de cabellos de fuego había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en la biblioteca con su dichosa investigación, y ni siquiera había podido verla

Tenía que hablar con ella, pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca podía encontrarla a solas. Quería decirle que había sido un estúpido, que aún la amaba y siempre lo había hecho, que a pesar del tiempo pasado se permitieran una oportunidad, esa oportunidad que tanto tiempo habían pospuesto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido al encontrarse con el pequeño grupo de santos que se agrupaban para comenzar las rondas

"Obviamente no pierde las malas costumbres"- le anunció Shaka con calma, lo miró perplejo- "Es que no lo sabes?"- el acuariano negó con la cabeza, mientras el rubio disimulaba una sonrisa

"No se te dan muy bien las adivinanzas"- indicó en tono molesto, aún tenía varios temas que hablar con Shaka que no le habían quedado muy claros

"El destino ha obrado en tu favor esta noche- indicó el santo de virgo con su acostumbrada calma- no lo desperdicies"- como respondiendo a la pregunta implícita apareció la amazona que tanto había ocupado sus pensamientos

"Disculpen la demora"- pidió avergonzada- "no tuve un día fácil"

"La puntualidad nunca fue lo tuyo, querida"- comentó Shaka con una sonrisa, lo cual dejó a más de uno de los presentes perplejos¿Shaka se estaba comportando como un ser humano?

"No replicaré a eso"- informó la chica con tono ofendido

"Es que no tienes como"- dijo Camus para sí mismo, pero al parecer los astros no estaban de su lado porque la joven lo escuchó

"Camus!- se quejó- claro, ten amigos para esto, mejor me quedaba en Argentina donde mis amigos no me reprochaban que llegara tarde"

"No lo hacían?"- se sorprendió el francés, era por todos sabido que la amazona tenía un particular poder para llegar tarde a todos lados, incluso lo había hecho a su prueba para obtener la armadura, Milo la había esperado junto al Patriarca durante media hora, rumiando maldiciones

"Es que ellos llegaban más tarde que yo"- indicó alegre, Camus pudo imaginar el hermoso rostro iluminado por una sonrisa bajo aquella máscara, todos los demás renegaron con la cabeza

"Muy bien lo mejor será que comencemos, ya todos saben que hacer, nos encontraremos aquí al amanecer- indicó Shaka- y no se distraigan"- pidió, sabiendo de antemano que a aquella pareja se le iba a hacer imposible

"Vamos Camus tenemos trabajo"- le indicó la chica haciendo un gesto en dirección al bosque. Fue entonces cuando la idea terminó de formarse en su cabeza, le tocaba la guardia del bosque junto a la amazona! Definitivamente los dioses estaban a su favor, no importaba lo que había dicho antes, ya se encargaría de agradecer al encargado de organizar las guardias

"Siempre me ha gustado este lugar"- anunció la pelirroja con voz calma, era una noche cálida, y la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba suavemente el lugar con su luz plata, los inmensos árboles parecían transportarlos a un lugar a millones de kilómetros de allí, y pequeñas flores silvestres de diversos colores surgían de un lugar y otro creando un hermoso paisaje

"Veo que no cambiaste en estos años, siempre te gustó la naturaleza"- indicó con una sonrisa caminando a su lado

"En eso te equivocas, pocas cosas quedan de la niña a la que conocieron"- susurró la joven con tristeza- "la vida nos cambia Camus, y diez años son demasiados, a decir verdad, tu y yo en este momento somos solo dos completos extraños, a pesar de todo"- el santo de Acuario no pudo evitar sentir su corazón romperse ante aquella afirmación ¿dónde había quedado aquella alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, esa fresca pureza que emanaba de su ser?

"Es cierto, el tiempo cambia a las personas- sentenció con tristeza- yo aprendí a ser más sensible y cariñoso, y tu te has vuelto más fría y reservada, irónico no?"

"Le daré mis felicitaciones a la que haya logrado descongelar la gran muralla de hielo en que te habías encerrado, yo no pude hacerlo"- comentó la amazona con un tono que no pudo terminar de definir

"Probablemente puedas hacerlo la próxima vez que te veas al espejo"- le indicó con frialdad, Clío volteó a verlo

"No juegues conmigo Camus- susurró- ya sufrí demasiado una vez, y no voy a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo"

"Yo no voy a ser tan idiota como para permitirme perderte de nuevo- aseguró con tono firme, no cometería dos veces el mismo error, ya había llevado esa carga durante demasiados años- fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte ir una vez, pero no lo soy tanto como para hacerlo dos veces"

"Ni siquiera me conoces Camus- le espetó- vos mismo lo dijiste, me transformé en un ser frío, me dediqué de lleno a mi carrera, a ser la mejor en lo que hago, y lo estoy alcanzando sabes? He alcanzado todas y cada una de las metas que me he propuesto"

"Y eres feliz?"- inquirió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra Camus"- le indicó la joven con tono gélido

"Y por qué no me ayudas a aprenderlo?"-pidió, sintiendo su corazón quebrarse por tanta frialdad ¿cuánto habría sufrido Clío para transformarse en el ser que tenía frente a él¿cuánto dolor había en cada una de sus palabras?- "durante los últimos años, fuiste lo único que me faltó para alcanzar la felicidad"

"Sabes lo que se siente saber que amas a una persona con todo tu alma y estas seguro de que te corresponde pero no acepta estar contigo por pura cobardía, por miedo a perder su asegurada rutina?"- replicó la joven molesta, con la voz quebrada, el acuariano maldijo para sus adentros, y apretó los puños, podía imaginar las lágrimas bajo aquella máscara

"Lo estoy sintiendo ahora"- susurró

"Lo siento Camus, tu amor llega diez años tarde"- su corazón se encogió al oír aquellas palabras, la vio alejarse por aquel estrecho sendero, sabiendo que cada una de las palabras de la amazona habían sido reales

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Aún sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro libremente, era un estúpido, monumentalmente estúpido ¿qué era lo que esperaba¿qué después de todo me lanzara a sus brazos¿o solo jugaba conmigo de nuevo, me encaminé al lugar en que siempre me ocultaba en el bosque, me saqué la máscara mientras me echaba en la hierba llorando desconsolada

¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? Sí, después de tanto tiempo y de tanto sufrimiento aún lo amaba, más que a mi propia vida incluso, pero no podía permitirme ilusionarme de nuevo, no soportaría otra decepción, ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarme

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Camus continuara siendo el frío e insensible santo del que me alejé hace años, pero...

Por qué no había aceptado su confesión, por qué no aprovechar y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido?

Por miedo

Por el mismo motivo que no habíamos podido amarnos tantos años atrás, ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo, no quiero que me lastime, ya nos soy la que era, mi alegría se fue apagando, mis ilusiones se extinguieron, yo solo lograría decepcionarlo, él no me ama, ama el recuerdo idealizado de lo que fui una vez, como yo amo el recuerdo de lo que fue, pero a la vez estoy segura de esta comenzando a amar lo que es, esa nueva sensibilidad, sin perder su estoica elegancia, esa desconocida sonrisa en sus labios, y el extraño brillo en su mirada

Sí, me había vuelto a enamorar del caballero de acuario, había caído en sus redes como la colegiala de antaño, y por eso me dolía aún más, me dolía el saber que se decepcionaría al ver en lo que yo me había convertido. Mi vida se había resumido a una cosa, ser la mejor historiadora de mitos en el mundo, ya casi no salía con mis amigos ni visitaba a mi familia, mi trabajo se había transformado en la única razón para vivir, había ocupado el vacío de mi corazón con mi trabajo. El resultado, una carrera impecable, y una vida destruida

Lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré por lo que era, y por lo que alguna vez fui, lloré por mis sueños destrozados, por mi alegría perdida. Lloré hasta que no quedó nada más en mi alma porque llorar. Y en aquel momento, en ese vacío de mi alma decidí volver a nacer, recordando lo que me había enseñado Shaka tomé los recuerdos más bellos de mi vida, y pedí a los dioses recuperar lo perdido.

Deseaba la alegría y la esperanza, la pureza, y la inocencia, la madurez y el perdón, la dedicación y los sueños, anhelaba ser feliz, plena e íntegramente feliz.

Me sentí pequeña hasta desaparecer, y encomendé a Ilitia mi nuevo nacimiento, fue entonces cuando sentí aquel extraño calor en mi interior, colmándome, explotando desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, en el mismo instante en que lo hacía mi cosmoenergía.

Me sentía extrañamente bien, las tristezas estaban allí, pero de una forma totalmente nueva, extenuada me coloqué la máscara mientras sentía a Camus acercarse

"Clío estas bien?"- inquirió con tono preocupado llegando hasta mí- "Por qué encendiste tu cosmo si...?"

"Fue una falsa alarma "- expliqué

"ocurrió algo...- dudo- tu cosmoenergía parece distinta"- no tuve tiempo de contestarle cuando sentimos aquella extraña energía, nos miramos y sin palabras comenzamos a correr en dirección a esa oscura presencia

Podía sentirla cada vez más cerca, rodeándome, cuando se extinguió

"Qué fue eso?"- pregunté confundida

"No tengo idea, pero no me gustó en lo absoluto"- susurró el acuariano mientras revisábamos el lugar- "Aquí no hay nada, lo mejor será regresar con los otros, ya está amaneciendo"- asentí en silencio, y sin siquiera una palabra nos dirigimos a las escaleras de Aries, después de dejar nuestro reporte nos separamos, para dirigirnos en direcciones opuestas a descansar

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Camus subió las escaleras con pesar, aún recordando lo ocurrido, sin dudarlo se detuvo en la octava casa y despertó a su propietario, al fin y al cabo Milo debía entrenar a los aprendices ese día y si no se levantaba pronto llegaría tarde

"Camus no fastidies!"- rezongó el escorpiano cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada- "aún puedo dormir cinco minutos más"

"Milo no seas infantil quieres!- espetó el acuariano- acabo de hablar con Clío y créeme las cosas no están para nada bien"

"Si la despiertas como a mí no lo dudo"- se burló sentándose en la cama, siendo totalmente conciente de que las cosas habrían salido muy mal para que su amigo lo arrancara de los brazos de Morfeo a esas horas

"Ella ha cambiado- suspiró - nuestra pequeña perdió su alegría, esa alegría que contagiaba a todos ya no está, se esfumó en estos años"

"Es natural, que esperabas que después de lo ocurrido ella siguiera como si nada? le rompiste el corazón Camus, en millones de pedacitos- le explicó su amigo- ella se fue de aquí porque no soportó tenerte cerca y saber que no podría estar a tu lado o crees que para ella fue fácil dejar a todos sus amigos? Si esperabas tener las cosas fáciles obviamente no la conocías tanto como creías, ella siempre fue un ser muy sensible"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, fue, ahora se comporta fría y distante"- susurró el acuariano derrotado

"Probablemente halla hecho lo mismo que hiciste tu durante tantos años, construyó una fortaleza en la que nadie puede entrar, para que no volvieran a lastimarla"

"No se que hacer, por Zeus! Mientras más la veo, más deseo recuperar el tiempo perdido, no voy a resignarme, pero no se que hacer"- anunció desesperado, Milo no pudo evitar reír, pocas veces se podía ver al santo de acuario perder la compostura, y menos aún conociendo la respuesta para aquel problema- "Milo no le veo lo gracioso"- le regañó

"Camus, si conozco bien a Clío, y tu y yo sabemos que la conozco ella debe estar confundida, por lo que te recomiendo hacer caso a mis palabras, primero, mantenla lo más alejada posible de ese tipo que vino con ella, es obvio que esta interesado"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo"- rumió

"Y segundo...- anunció el escorpiano con tono divertido- tienes que volver a enamorarla"- Camus lo miró espantado

"No puedo- susurró- ni siquiera termino de entender como pudo enamorarse de mí una vez, sabes a la perfección que yo no soy como tu"

"Y eso es exactamente lo que le gusta"- rió Milo divertido- "No te preocupes por eso, actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, poco a poco las cosas volverán a su cause"

"Me gustaría tener tu seguridad"- suspiró- "Mejor levántate o llegarás tarde"- le advirtió

"Nos vemos después, y no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella, pero tienes que tener paciencia"

"Ya la perdí una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo"- murmuró desde la puerta despidiéndose con la cabeza para continuar su camino escaleras arriba

No iba a perderla, la amaba demasiado como para permitirse nuevamente ese error, volvería a enamorarla, aunque aún no supiera muy bien como

**Holitas! perdon por el retraso, pero acabamos de terminar los examenes de la facu, y yo ya empecé a trabajar, lo cual nos complicó aún más si se puede el tema de los horarios, pero ya no tendrán que sufrir esto porque a first le sacan el yeso mañana y probablemente se ponga las pilas para actualizar más seguido, asi que... BUUAAAA! ToT me encariñé con este fic, y la loca dice que no me va a dejar opinar más porque le quiero cambiar toda la historia ToT antes al menos podía estorcionarla con el tema de que no tendría quien la escribiera, definitivamente es mala. Como veran las cosas en este capi son bastante complicadas, a pesar de ser un capi corto pasan muchas cosas y en cuanto a las entrevistas dice que ella solo pondrá lo elemental, si quiero las entrevistas completas tendré que escribirlas yo como un fic aparte ToT es mala! yo soy un asco escribiendo! pero si me animo talvez lo haga... veremos**

**Las respuestas a los reviews están en el blog como siempre, esperamos que les guste el nuevo capi, bss**

**KD y first- ayanami**

**PD: 24 de marzo- 30 Aniversario del Golpe de Estado Argentino  
**

**NI OLVIDO NI PERDÓN **


	7. el nuevo comienzo

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 7: El nuevo comienzo

Me sentí completamente extraña aquella mañana, Camus me había dicho que me amaba, estúpido acuariano, tanto tiempo había esperado aquella confesión que ahora me había tomado imprevista, lo amaba, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi destrozado corazón, pero... ¿cómo confiar en alguien que me había hecho tanto daño¿cómo saber que no volvería a acobardarse¿cómo era posible que a pesar de todo aún lo amara?

Necesitaba hablar con Shaka. Urgente

Me levanté de la cama con un salto, y tras vestirme rápidamente dispuesta a encontrarme con aquel santo que tenía por costumbre ayudarme a organizar mi vida, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, y al salir del recinto encontré a Salomé y a Lautaro esperándome con una sonrisa

"Se te hizo algo tarde"- comentó el arqueólogo- "Queremos empezar cuanto antes con las entrevistas"- maldije mentalmente, lo había olvidado por completo, suspiré asintiendo con la cabeza mientras resignada me dirigía al templo de Aries para comenzar aquel trabajo, una cosa era segura, no quería pasar por acuario sin tener antes una de mis aclaradoras sesiones con Shaka, y porque no unas cuantas horas de meditación

Comenzamos la visita por las distintas casas del zodiaco, mientras mis compañeros realizaban la recolección de datos y mi mente deambulaba por los miles de laberintos que habían surgido en mi corazón, pero algo me decía que sería más fácil salir del laberinto de géminis que del mío propio

"Crux te encuentras bien?"- preguntó para mi sorpresa el menor de los gemelos, junto a su esposa, quien nos sonreía mientras respondía algunas preguntas respecto al ser esposa de un santo dorado y la vida cotidiana

"Nada Kanon, no te preocupes, dormí poco, me tocó el turno nocturno"- expliqué, auto convenciéndome de que era una mentira a medias

"Vas a tener que descansar en algún momento- me aconsejó el dorado- no debe ser fácil cumplir con tus obligaciones como amazona y con la investigación a la vez, solo ruega que no te pongan un aprendiz"

"Como si no tuviera suficiente problemas en mi vida- suspiré- lo último que me falta es un aprendiz"

"No te preocupes- me calmó- convenceremos al Patriarca de que aún necesitas tiempo para reacostumbrarte"

"Me conformo con que espere a que se termine la investigación"- acepté encogiéndome de hombros en el momento en que los antropólogos volvían a preguntar al menor de los santos de géminis

Un aprendiz... era lo único que me faltaba. Estaba haciendo una investigación que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, con el hombre al que había amado durante toda mi vida y del que había huido de nuevo frente a mí, esta vez no tan dispuesto a dejarme escapar, y a mi tutor, colega y mejor amigo, a quien solo podía imaginar con una relación de camaradería con un arranque de celos mal direccionado, por no decir a mi casi hermano con deseos de matar a este último... mi vida parece mejorar por momentos, pensé con sarcasmo

Cuando llegamos a Virgo Shaka nos saludó con una de sus calmas sonrisas para conducirnos a su jardín, cuando pasó por mi lado susurró en forma casi inaudible

"Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, si como creo haz hecho el ritual de renacimiento"

"Como lo sabes?"- pregunté sorprendida

"Tu cosmoenergía a cambiado querida, muy sutilmente, pero ha cambiado"

Como siempre, tenía razón, me pregunté mentalmente si alguna vez el guardián de la sexta casa se había equivocado en algo, si era así nunca me lo diría. Lautaro y Salomé alabaron el hermoso jardín antes de preguntar a Shaka por su lugar en la orden

"Soy el santo de Virgo, y el encargado de las relaciones con los santuarios de los dioses orientales"- explicó con calma

"Donde nació?- inquirió Salomé- al parecer aquí hay individuos de todo el mundo"

"Así es, desde todas partes del mundo llegan aspirantes a las armaduras, pero muy pocos son quienes en verdad lo logran, por mi parte soy de la India"

"De la India?"- repitieron los antropólogos sorprendidos, no pude evitar aquella sonrisa en mis labios, a decir verdad con los largos cabellos rubios y aquella piel transparente, por no decir los inmensos ojos celestes que pocos habíamos visto, Shaka podría pasar por alemán o eslavo, pero nadie en su sano juicio lo vería como nacido en la India

"Soy descendiente de holandeses"- explicó

"Tiene algún discípulo?"

"Dos y medio- anunció con total seriedad mientras mis colegas lo miraban incrédulos- Agora de Flor de Loto y Shiva de Pavo real, además de haber entrenado a Clío en meditación, aunque esto fue a pedido suyo"

"Siempre tuvimos muy buena relación"- expliqué a mis compañeros con una sonrisa bajo la máscara

"Tiene usted pareja? Novia? Esposa?"- inquirió Lautaro

"No es ese mi destino"- aseguró con estoicismo mientras los antropólogos lo miraban sorprendidos, nuevamente se veía rodeado por esa aura cuasi divina , no pude evitar sonreír

"Shaka lo mejor será que nos vayamos"- susurré sabiendo que comenzaba a caer en transe, le hice una seña muda a mis compañeros que me siguieron sin comprender hasta la salida

"Es muy extraño"- comentó Salomé confundida- "no tanto como el loco de Cáncer pero..."

"Shaka pasa entre los distintos mundos de un momento a otro- expliqué- al parecer alguien del mundo espiritual estaba muy urgido de hablar con él, normalmente avisa que está por 'desconectarse'"

"Se comunica con otros niveles de existencia¿cómo es posible?"

"Es una forma de decirlo, Lautaro, además no es la gran cosa, supongo que cualquiera podría hacerlo siendo la reencarnación de Buda"

"Reencarnación de Buda?"- repitieron a coro incrédulos, me encogí de hombros- "pero eso no es de otra mitología?"

"Te sorprendería saber lo complicadas que son las relaciones diplomáticas con entre los dioses, por no decir el tema de las jerarquías, afortunadamente es el patriarca quien se encarga de ello"- expliqué con una sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de Libra . Después de unas cuantas sorpresas por parte de mis compañeros, a los que hubo que explicarles varias veces la edad del maestro y justo antes de que a Salomé le diera un colapso nervioso nos dispusimos a seguir nuestro camino hacia la que yo consideraba mi favorita de entre las casas del zodíaco

"Repito, este sitio es muy extraño"- informó Salomé

"Eso es lo que le ocurre a los que buscan los mitos y no está preparados para vivirlos"- expliqué con calma- "personalmente creo que esta investigación es una falta de tiempo, por mucho que la financie el gobierno, dudo que alguien crea todo lo que puedan informar, si con suerte pueden creerlo ustedes que lo ven con sus propios ojos"- ambos asintieron con expresión cansada

"A decir verdad mi cordura parece haber quedado en el hotel- aceptó Lautaro- en algún momento nos metimos en un libro de leyendas, este lugar es un mundo a parte, al parecer cada cosa se hace de una forma muy distinta a la habitual"

"Digamos que nosotros lo llevamos bastante bien, Milo es un juerguero sin remedio, a Camus le gustan los buenos restaurantes y vinos, Aioria adora los videos juegos, y a pesar de lo raro que pueda parecer sé que Mascara tiene una buena colección de manga oculta en algún lado, los santos somos seres humanos, por muy extraño que parezca, es todo una cuestión de entrenamiento, inclusive hay algunos santos estudiando en la universidad"- expliqué

"De todas formas no estoy del todo segura de que lo que vos llamas realidad sea muy similar a la perspectiva que tenemos nosotros"- opinó Salome en el instante en que entrábamos en la octava casa

"Mi Milo... estas?- pregunté adentrándome- Milin!"

"En la cocina llamita"- lo oímos gritar, cuando nos dirigimos al lugar sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse al notar la azul mirada sobre mí, aunque no se me hizo extraño, esos dos parecían siameses

"Muy buenos días petite- me saludó Camus con calma señalando la mesa- nos acompañan a comer?"

"No lo había notado pero ya es mediodía"- comentó Salomé

"Cierto, comenzamos algo tarde, no pudimos sacar temprano a Clío de la cama"

"De todas formas yo me levanté no hace mucho, deberías seguir mi ejemplo, si no duermes bien, no rendirás ni como amazona ni como científica"- me aconsejó el francés

"Creí que todos aquí madrugaban"- opinó Lautaro mientras nos acomodábamos en la mesa

"Todos a los que no les toca la guardia nocturna, terminamos a las seis de la mañana, y pasamos la mitad de la noche intentando descifrar de donde provenía cierta energía extraña"- explicó Camus, asentí en silencio, en el instante en que Milo me pasaba un plato repleto de comida

"Debes alimentarte bien- me informó con tono maternal- aunque como podrás suponer el que cocinó fue Camus"

"No lo dudo Milin, vos pones a hervir agua y se te quema"- opiné

"Tuviste guardia anoche?"- preguntó Lautaro sorprendido

"Sí, y me toca esta tarde de nuevo en las playas"- indiqué con tono cansado jugando con el tenedor

"Fhe! A mi me tocaron los aprendices esta mañana, eso es un maldito infierno- protestó Milo sentándose en la mesa- esos críos están imposibles, lo único que espero es que no me pongan otro aprendiz pronto no al menos de esta tanda"

"Al parecer no tienen mucho tiempo libre"- concluyó Salomé con una mueca

"Para Milo eso nunca fue un problema a la hora de salir de parranda"- anunció Camus con un atisbo de sonrisa que no pude dejar de considerar adorable

"Les parece que mientras comemos hacemos la entrevista?- comentó Lautaro- así ahorramos tiempo, aún nos quedan varias casas"- ambos santos asintieron

"Muy bien Milo que edad tiene?"

"28"- contestó con una sonrisa galante

"Lugar de nacimiento?"

"Soy griego, nací y entrené en la isla de Minos?"

"Pero ese no es un lugar mítico?"- opinó Lautaro incrédulo, giré los ojos bajo la máscara, la sonrisa de Milo se ensanchó mientras asentía

"Lugar en la orden?"- pude ver como la sonrisa se borró de sus labios

"Es realmente necesario?"- preguntó con seriedad, mientras Salomé asentía con la cabeza aún sorprendida por el cambio de actitud- "Soy el asesino de la orden"- anunció finalmente con calma mientras los antropólogos lo observaban impresionados, Camus y yo continuamos comiendo en silencio

"Es broma cierto?"- preguntó esperanzado Lautaro mirándome, negué con la cabeza

"Bien, continuemos"- prosiguió Salomé intentando calmarse- Tiene algún discípulo?"

"Clío de Crux"- informó el escorpiano recobrando la sonrisa con tono orgulloso

"Novia, Pareja o similar?"

"Todas juntas, una distinta por semana"- informé yo entre risas, mi maestro me miró molesto, y sin más respondió

"Soy terriblemente fiel a mi filosofía- explicó con aires doctos a lo que el acuariano y yo alzamos las cejas sorprendidos- Para que hacer feliz a una mujer si puedo hacer feliz a muchas"- meneé la cabeza entre risas antes de seguir comiendo

"Que tipo de vida lleva aquí?"

"La normal supongo- indicó alzándose de hombros despreocupado- cumplo con mis obligaciones, y salgo de parranda cada vez que puedo, no hay mucho más que eso"

"Sí, de todas formas ya me enteré de tus visitas al inframundo últimamente- comenté mordaz- ¿en que andas Milin?"

"Radamanthis me debe dinero, contenta!- sentenció molesto, luego refunfuñó en voz baja- en este santuario uno no puede tener intimidad siquiera"

"Y usted Camus que edad tiene"

"28"

"Su lugar en la orden?"

"Soy el Señor de los hielos, y encargado de las relaciones con los santuarios del norte"

"Y nació en...?"

"Lyon, Francia, aunque he pasado más tiempo en Grecia o Siberia, que fue mi lugar de entrenamiento y el de mis discípulos"- respondió con calma

"Sus discípulos son..?"

"Hyoga de Cygnus y Isaac de Kraken, quien sirve a Poseidón"

"Poseidón?"- repitieron ambos antropólogos sorprendidos y por décima vez en el día tuve miedo de que les diera algo

"Es una larga historia"- concluyó Camus con la sequedad que lo caracterizaba

"Novia , pareja o esposa?"- preguntó Salomé y me atraganté al sentir la azul mirada sobre mí

"Esa si que es una respuesta difícil ¿no es así petite?"- preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de mí, los científicos me miraron confundidos

"Ahemm...- carraspeó la antropóloga intentando deshacer el tenso ambiente que se había creado- y que tipo de vida lleva"

"Como todos los santos dorados cumplo con mis obligaciones y servicio a la diosa, y en mi tiempo libre disfruto de la buena comida y mi pequeña bodega, podría decirse que soy un gourmet"

"Eso parece aburrido"- opinó Lautaro con timidez

"Camus siempre ha sido un mar de responsabilidad, y seriedad- expliqué con frialdad- si hay algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo es que pare él lo único importante es su función en la orden, solo eso"

"Sí, las cosas eran así antes- me indicó con frialdad- demasiado tarde y con demasiado sufrimiento descubrí que había algo más importante para mí, alguien a decir verdad"

¿Alguna vez sintieron que el aire es tan denso que se necesita hacer grandes esfuerzos para respirar¿o que el silencio es tan incómodo que parece que deberíamos estar en cualquier lugar del globo menos en el que nos encontramos, sí suman estas cosas, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podrían comprender la tensión que se instaló en la casa de Escorpio en ese momento

"Muy bien creo que ya es suficiente"- volvió a salvar la situación Salomé poniéndose de pie- "mil gracias por la comida, ha estado delicioso, pero debemos continuar nuestro trabajo"- Lautaro y yo nos pusimos de pie y luego las despedidas que fueron reemplazadas por una ligera inclinación de cabeza de mi parte, nos alejamos en dirección a la siguiente casa

"No debo preguntar que ocurrió ahí adentro cierto?"- inquirió Salomé con seriedad

"No, no debes"

"Ni mencionar lo ocurrido al doctor Von Hauser supongo"

"De ninguna manera"

**_Mil años después... sí, lo sé no tengo perdón, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo asegurar pronto otro capi, mi musa ha estado debatiendose entre varios proyectos sin concentrarse del todo en uno, a decir verdad es frustrante, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar en un periodo medianamente aceptable, de todas formas espero que me perdonen, y me dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos!_**


	8. conversaciones

Entre fuego y hielo

Capítulo 8: Conversaciones

"Fue un día largo"- comentó Salomé con tono cansado mientras llegábamos a las puertas del recinto principal

"Y apenas son las dos de la tarde"- apoyó Lautaro con tono cansino Lautaro- " Von Hauser nos va a ahogar en la biblioteca hasta las cinco"

"Si no estas acostumbrado a la disciplina ya sabes por donde irte"- indicó la conocida voz desde nuestra derecha, volteé a verlo, venía cargado con su notebook, su portafolios y esa maravillosa sonrisa que desmayaba al noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres, y me maldije internamente por pertenecer al condenado uno por ciento.

"Problema con la burocracia Pigmalión?"- comenté riendo

"Fhe!- se quejó con un gesto- por qué no te quitas esa cosa de la cara? Es insoportable ver una máscara cuando hablas"

"Sabes que la princesa me permitió permanecer sin ella solo cuando esté con mis compañeros de investigación, pero si algunos de los santos llega a ver mi rostro, la cosa no va a ser bonita, no podría luchar contra ninguno de los dorados, y debería amar si alguno de ellos llegara a verme, puedo vencer a casi todos los plateados y a los de bronce, pero no es nada agradable eso de andar matando gente sin motivo"- expliqué

"No me gusta la palabra muerte en tus labios y mucho menos la idea de que termines obligada a amar a un hombre por una tontería"- suspiró con seriedad- "pero te noto algo tensa, por qué no vamos por un café y alguna torta con suficiente chocolate como para hacer explotar la tabla calórica?"

"Tengo guardia, y ya estoy llegando tarde"- le informé palmeándole el hombro para alejarme

"Clío debes distraerte un momento o ni siquiera tu lo aguantaras- me regañó- esta noche, te arreglarás, y saldremos a comer, iremos al cine o lo que quieras, pero ni guardias, ni santos, ni historiadores, te pasaré a buscar por el recinto a las 8 y no quiero quejas"

"Mi guardia termina a las diez"

"Entonces quedamos a las diez treinta"- sin más se internó en el recinto principal, sabía que de poco me servía discutir con él, sería más fácil que Camus demostrar sus sentimientos a que Wolfgang diera el brazo a torcer. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los últimos días... quien sabe, tal vez Wolf no es tan terco

Me despedí de mis compañeros para dirigirme al pié de las escaleras, donde probablemente mis compañeros me esperaran molestos, como siempre, llegaba quince minutos tarde

"Shaka!- Exclamé sorprendida al verlo allí- ¿Hoy no era tu día libre?"

"Shura necesitaba ir a Atenas por algunos trámites, y le cambié la guardia"- explicó alzándose de hombros

"Muy bien ahora que estamos todos- comenzó a hablar Aioros, mirándome de reojo- deben estar alerta, supongo que todos han sentido esa extraña energía rondando el ambiente- asentí con la cabeza en silencio, Camus y yo habíamos pasado un buen rato intentando localizarla sin lograr nada en absoluto- tengan cuidado y recuerden que debemos ser lo más precavidos posibles para que ninguno de nuestros invitados se entere o salga herido"- advirtió mirándome, ahora sí, fijamente

"Por mí no se enteraran- advertí- lo único que me falta es tener que alarmarlos por algo, créanme que yo estoy tan feliz como ustedes de que estén aquí"

"Supongo que eres a la que más difícil se le hace todo esto cierto?"- preguntó Dante de Cerbero con una sonrisa

"Mediar entre ambos no es fácil, tengo obligaciones como subdirectora del equipo, pero a la vez soy una amazona"

"Nosotros te haremos las cosas lo más fáciles posibles"- me indicó el chico de Unicornio con una sonrisa alentadora

"Muy bien, creo que todos saben que hacer"- indicó Aioros con una sonrisa antes que nos dispersáramos por el santuario

"Vamos Shaka, no puede ser tan malo- le indiqué al dorado con una sonrisa- o es una catástrofe para ti pasar la tarde en la playa con una chica linda como yo?"- el santo sonrió de soslayo, ladeando la cabeza

"Que ocurrió anoche?"- preguntó con clama, mientras sentía un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo

"Siempre directo al grano- suspiré con resignación- ¿puedes creer que el muy maldito me dijo que me amaba? Después de diez años, diez, y por los dioses, ni siquiera se preocupó por buscarme"

"eso no es del todo correcto- me aclaró con su eterna calma- de hecho, te buscó durante mucho tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de donde hacerlo, jamás le dije a él ni a Milo que sabía donde estabas"

"Siempre supe que a esos dos no les funcionaba bien del todo- anuncié- soy una amazona de plata, se supone que por más que quede en reserva debo reportarme periódicamente con un guardián, si hubieran tenido más de dos dedos de frente hubieran sabido quien se hizo cargo de sacarme de aquí antes de que ellos pudieran parpadear siquiera"

"Sí supongo que fueron bastante ilusos al respecto pero de todas formas eso no significa que aunque lo descubrieran yo les hubiera dicho tu paradero"

"Es por eso que te quiero tanto"- le indiqué observando el mar

"Sabes que el tiempo se acaba Clío- susurró- muy pronto vas a tener que enfrentarte a tu destino, hay cosas a las que no se puede escapar y una de esas cosas es Camus"

"Lo sé, pero... aún no estoy segura de nada, estoy demasiado confundida, lastimada -comenté sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro- no quiero volver a ilusionarme y descubrir que tiene un iceberg por corazón, no lo soportaría de nuevo"

"Él ha crecido- suspiró- supongo que uno no vuelve del infierno sin replantearse unas cuantas cosas"- No pude evitar que a una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro al ver a aquellas dos figuras riendo en la arena

"Lo único que quiero Shaka es que alguien me ame, alguien que esté dispuesto a compartir sus alegrías y tristezas conmigo- le indiqué con la cabeza la feliz pareja- en verdad me gustaría poder estar así con alguien"- sentí su mano sobre mi hombro en el instante en que aquel hombre de cabellera azul besaba el abultado vientre de su esposa, para mirarla con adoración. Se amaban con sus almas y no tenían miedo de demostrárselo al mundo, eran abrumadoramente felices, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de sana envidia

"Misao fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle al amargado de Saga- me informó mi amigo con una sonrisa- y espera a que se entere que esos dos pequeños serán los futuros santos de géminis"

"Como sabes eso?"

"El Patriarca me lo dijo, estaba exultante de felicidad y necesitaba decírselo a alguien"

"Como me gustaría a mí poder disfrutar de un amor como ese"- suspiré, viendo como se preparaban para marcharse, Saga ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie con absoluta devoción

"Todo llega a su tiempo"- me recordó Shaka con una sonrisa reconfortante

Las horas pasaron entre charla y charla, extremadamente tranquila, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper en el instante de aquella maravillosa puesta de sol

"Había olvidado la belleza de los atardeceres griegos, más aún en primavera"

"El ocaso es el momento en que los dioses del olimpo bajan a la tierra y escuchan los pedidos de los mortales"- me recordó con cariño- "tal vez deberías pedirle a Eros un poco de ayuda"

"Dudo que pueda hacer algo- me resigné- son las heridas en mi interior a las que les cuesta ser cerradas, sin embargo, cuando realicé el ritual anoche me prometí recuperar mi alegría perdida, lo demás queda en manos del destino"

"Vienes a cenar a casa esta noche? Estoy segura de que podemos ver alguna buena película"- preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Conocía a Shaka lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo escondía, él sabía algo de lo cual yo todavía no me había enterado y cierta vocecita interior me decía que tenía que ver con nuestras anteriores encarnaciones que él, habiendo llegado a la iluminación, recordaba a la perfección

"Qué es lo que escondes Siddhartha?"- pregunté en voz baja, pude ver sus ojos abrirse, con expresión cansada, mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro

"No preguntes Sakya- susurró- no preguntes"- el tiempo pasó mientras permanecíamos en silencio, uno junto al otro, las estrellas comenzaron a poblar el cielo

"No puedo ir a comer contigo esta noche"- anuncié por fin, retomando su propuesta- "quedé en salir con Wolfgang"

"Promete que te cuidarás- pidió- sé que es tu amigo, pero ya sabes mi opinión"

"Lo sé- indiqué acariciando su cabeza que aún descansaba en mi hombro- pero lo debo muchas cosas a Wolfgang y nunca se ha portado mal conmigo y si lo hace, sabré como ponerlo en su lugar"

"Más le vale ni intentarlo, o terminaría en el peor de los infiernos"

"No lo dudo"- aseguré con una sonrisa, me gustaba saber que él estaría ahí para cuidarme, como tantas veces antes, en tantas otras vidas, de las cuales solo podía recordar fragmentos por medio de la meditación. A lo largo de los siglos habíamos sido hermanos, primos, amigos, incluso existió un compromiso que jamás se llegó a concretar, cosa que ambos agradecimos. Éramos hermanos, nuestras almas habían sido creadas juntas, gemelas, como aquellos dos pequeños en el interior de Misao, habíamos atravesado la historia encarnando una y otra vez, encontrándonos de mil maneras distintas, pero con el mismo resultado- "Sabes lo que recordé el otro día? –pregunté, me miró sorprendido- recuerdas cuando encarnamos en Roma y papá quería obligarte a entrar al ejercito y a casarme con el general Plinio?"- Shaka estalló en una carcajada

"Segundo Claudio no puede ser considerado un padre- me indicó- pero sí, recuerdo como le dijiste que tu misma preferías enrolarte en el ejercito antes de casarte con ese ... cuales fueron tus palabras...?"

"hijo de gorgona vomitado, porque ni siquiera una de las gorgonas aguantaría a un ser como ese en el vientre"- recordé sonriendo

"Eras cruel en ese entonces"

"No lo niego"- acepté entre risas- "pero aceptemos que el tipo era..."

"Tu descripción de hecho no estaba muy alejada de la realidad"- confirmó "Creo que ya es hora de reportarnos"- anunció poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme- "Deja que yo me encargue del papeleo y ve a arreglarte para tu cita"

"No es una cita- renegué- es una salida de amigos"

"Sí, como digas"- suspiró alejándose, sonreí ladeando la cabeza antes de encaminarme al recinto

Como siempre Wolfgang era la puntualidad encarnada, 10:28 estuvo parado en la puerta del recinto mientras yo apenas salía de la ducha, mi amigo conocía muy bien mi problema con la puntualidad y a lo largo de los años había pasado de intentar corregirlo a simple y sencillamente resignarse. Pero al parecer, incluso en un lugar con hombres tan extremadamente guapos como el santuario, Wolf no pasaba desapercibido

"El que está afuera es tu compañero?"- preguntó de improviso Shaina entrando en mi cuarto mientras me cambiaba

"Es rubio, alto y de ojos claros?- la chica de Ophiuchus asintió con la cabeza- probablemente"

"Y todos los historiadores son tan absolutamente apetecibles?"

"No, Wolf es de los que está en peligro de extinción"- aseguré sonriendo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello

"No quiero ni imaginar lo que habrán hecho durante tantas horas de 'estudio' en soledad"- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero solo estudiamos"- me miró incrédula y suspiró

"No entiendo que hice mal contigo..."

"El trabajo por un lado, los placeres por otro, aunque no niego que Wolf está a punto"

"Habría que ser ciega para negarlo, de todas formas, ya todos sabemos por quien late ese corazoncito"

"No voy a responder a eso, es tarde y Wolfgang me está esperando"- anuncié poniéndome la máscara antes de salir de mi cuarto, cuando llegué hasta él me miró molesto

"No piensas sacarte esa cosa ni una vez?"- reprochó conduciéndome hasta el auto

"Cuando estemos fuera, imagina que nos cruzamos con alguno de los que están de guardia, o con algunos de los que están de salida¿qué crees que podría ocurrir?"- suspiró sonoramente con resignación mientras me sostenía la puerta

"No termino de entender el por qué de tantas guardias y cuidados ¿ quién querría atacar a la diosa Athena¿Poseidón?"- comentó con sarcasmo tomando el lugar en el volante

"De hecho estuvimos en guerra con Poseidón hace algunos años, afortunadamente estamos en tiempos de paz ahora"- aseguré con calma

"Me estas queriendo decir que hay otros dioses encarnados?"- preguntó incrédulo pisando el acelerador

"Por supuesto que sí Wolfgang, todos los dioses encarnan periódicamente y tienen sus escoltas y no solo los griegos- expliqué - ¿no hablaste con Lautaro y Salomé sobre las entrevistas de hoy cierto?"

"Y a que viene esto?"

"A que ellos lo descubrieron cuando entrevistaban a los dorados, algunos de ellos son intermediarios con distintos santuarios"

"Me estas queriendo decir que aún se llevan a cabo guerras entre los dioses?"- lo miré con ternura, sí, podía ser muy inocente en algunos momentos, como ya estábamos fuera de los límites me quité la máscara

"La última guerra sagrada fue hace siete años, contra Hades- le informé- antes de eso, contra Odín y Poseidón, y también estuvo el problema interno gracias a Ares"- el silencio se instaló en el vehículo, podía sentir la tensión de Wolfgang al conducir

"Participaste en alguna de ellas?"-preguntó con temor en un susurró

"En la de Hades, pero externamente, la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento y convocó a la reserva, cuando llegué, la batalla ya había comenzado y se había trasladado al inframundo, pero en medio del caos que había en el infierno muchos intentaban escapar y los que quedamos en la superficie nos encargamos de controlar la situación, antes que los dorados revivieran, cuando el trabajo estaba terminado, volví a Argentina"

"Es idea mía o dijiste revivieran?"- preguntó aterrorizado mientras estacionaba en una pequeña calle con perfecta vista a El Pireo

"Durante las guerras muchos murieron, era terrible para mí cuando me llegaban las noticias de Shaka, la muerte de Camus, fue algo difícil de digerir, Milo y él sobrevivieron a la batalla del Santuario, pero cuando llegué y me enteré que ambos habían muerto para descender al inframundo..."

"Por qué no me cuentas la historia completa?"- pidió mientras bajábamos del auto y me guiaba a un pequeño restaurante frente al puerto.

El lugar era magnífico, pequeño y acogedor, con un aire íntimo, el encargado nos recibió con una sonrisa y luego de acompañarnos hasta nuestra mesa, se apresuró a tomar nuestra orden, mientras aguardábamos la comida comencé mi relato, podía ver como los ojos de Wolfgang se abrían cada vez más y por centésima vez desde que llegamos al santuario creí que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

"Si cualquier otro me contara esta historia lo enviaría de inmediato al psiquiatra"- me informó apabullado- "pero, de golpe siento que no te conozco Clío, creí que no teníamos secretos y descubrir todo esto es..."

"Lo entiendo, pero ya te expliqué al llegar al santuario que estaba atada de pies y manos"

"Lo sé Galatea, lo sé"- me indicó palmeando mi mano- "pero entiende que se me hace muy difícil asumir que el mito que me fascinó durante años es real, que tú seas parte de ese mito, y que los dioses aún caminan sobre la tierra y siguen manteniendo las mismas disputas que en tiempos de la Iliada"

"Supongo"- acepté suspirando

"Pero de todas formas estamos hablando de trabajo y eso es lo último que queríamos cierto?"- me indicó retomando su sonrisa encantadora- "Dime que es lo que estas leyendo ahora?"- como era usual en nosotros nos concentramos entonces en una larga discusión literaria

Sin ser del todo conscientes el tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, como cada vez que salíamos, fuimos los últimos de retirarnos del pequeño restaurante aquella madrugada, me despedí de Wolf con un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de ingresar al recinto, y dirigirme a la cocina por aun vaso de agua, mientras meditaba como era posible que me la pasara tan bien con Wolfgang y sin embargo no podía sentir más que una gran amistad por él.

Por primera vez había sido consciente de la calidez que desprendían sus ojos al mirarme, o la dulzura con la que solía tratarme solo a mí. Wolfgang era la clase de hombres que consigue que todo un auditorio se voltee a verlo, las mujeres embobadas y los hombres envidiosos, inteligente, y, a pesar de haber cumplido recién los treinta, una de las mayores autoridades mundiales en su especialidad, simpático, divertido, con gustos casi idénticos a los míos, hacía años habíamos descubierto que no solo nos dedicábamos a lo mismo, sino que comíamos la misma comida, y teníamos las mismas costumbres. Sí, podría ser el hombre perfecto para mí; en su lugar, yo no hacía más que seguir enamorada de un maldito témpano de hielo que lo único que tenía en común conmigo era el ser santo de Athena y su afición al chocolate, obviamente, la vida es muy injusta

En ese instante una peliverde pasó frente a mí somnolienta, sin siquiera percibir mi presencia, se encaminó a la heladera, y luego de darle un rápido sorbo al cartón de leche se dispuso a salir

"Por todos los cielos Clío que susto me has dado"- me recriminó enfadada- "Cuanto hace que estas aquí?"- la miré traviesa, ambas sabíamos el regaño que le daría Marin de enterarse de que nuevamente había bebido directamente del cartón

"No vi nada"- indiqué entre risas, mientras la amazona de Ophiuchus refunfuñaba

"No preguntaré que estuviste haciendo para llegar a esta hora- me indicó en un bostezo traviesa- aunque conociéndote deben haber hablado de literatura- la miré sorprendida, vaya que me conocían bien mis amigas- fhe! De todas formas estate preparada, Camus vino a buscarte cerca de las once y June le dijo que te había visto salir con un hombre muy guapo, cuando logré hacerle entender que callara ya era tarde"- la miré con tristeza, ya podía imaginarlo, el siguiente no sería un día fácil

_**Bien, ya les dejo un nuevo capi, a decir verdad quise contarles un poco más de la relación entre Clío y Shaka, esos dos son muy extraños y que se comprenda bien el significado de su relación es muy importante en el futuro, más que nada para no confundir las cosas. Por otro lado Wolf está como en un país de sueños, pobrecito, me da algo de penita, aún sigue con esos celos mal direccionados, si supiera... de todas formas las cosas van a seguir enredandose en el próximo capi, ya saben que es un pasatiempo, en cuanto a los nombres por los que se llaman Shaka y Clío**_

**Siddhartha**: es el nombre del fundador del budismo, buda, por decirlo vulgarmente__ aunque en realidad buda es un estado, la iluminación, siempre se nombra a Shaka como la 'encarnación de buda' por lo que no me pareció mal que Clio lo llamra por este nombre

**Sakya**: es un nombre hindú, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, quise hacer relación a que estos dos se llamaban por el nombre de anteriores encarnaciones, supongo que quedó claro_**  
**_

_**Fuera de eso, ya saben, sean buenitos y dejen reviews, acepto críticas, tomatazos, amenazas y demás, como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews anónimos están en mi blog, que figura como homepage (no lo confundan con la mi web, que aparece abajo) ahora sí los dejo, nos leemos!**_


	9. declaración de principios

_**Entre fuego y hielo**_

Capítulo 9: Declaración de principios

Abrí los ojos con pesadez mientras me desperezaba, no necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que era tarde, y por primera vez en los pocos días que llevaba en el santuario eso me importó un rábano, era mi primer día libre y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Wolfgang había protestado a lo grande cuando le advertí que mis días de descanso serían justamente para eso, y que por mucho que el resto del equipo estuviera trabajando, mis ritmos se guiarían por los del recinto

El pobre estaba por demás de molesto, al parecer mis inconstantes turnos estaban desorganizando su muy estructurado ritmo de trabajo. No pude evitar sonreír, por primera vez en años había logrado romper con los planes de Wolf, fueran estos los que fueran. Por mucho que quisiera a mi tutor existe una realidad innegable, yo era su pequeña Galatea.

Como Pigmalión, mi amigo era un perfeccionista absoluto, durante años, no solo había cambiado mi forma de hacer las cosas, sino que muchas veces intentaba controlar mi vida, de hecho, el que regresara al Santuario fue a causa de esa maldita manía; a pesar de eso, tenía mucho que agradecerle, me había formado como investigadora, y como siempre repetía, su perfecta compañera, para Wolfgang yo era su Galatea, su obra perfecta.

Pero, como siempre, yo había visto la mitad del cuadro hasta hace muy poco ¡que ilusa había sido! Yo misma conocía el final de aquella historia, Pigmalión, mientras creaba su estatua perfecta se había enamorado de ella y, cuando Afrodita le dio vida, la había hecho su esposa. Siempre había creído que era una historia de amor hermosa, pero caía en la cuenta por primera vez de un pequeño detalle, nunca nadie se había preocupado por saber lo que sentía Galatea.

"Supongo que me tocara averiguarlo"- suspiré saliendo de la cama, me cambié rápido, para encontrarme con Marin y Shaina que discutían con algunas aprendices

"Estas enanas son un maldito dolor de cabeza"- rumió la amazona de Ophiuchus mientras llegaba a su lado

"Voy al Coliseo a entrenar un rato- aseguré con calma- vienen?"- ambas me miraron con una sonrisa, asintiendo

"Y que piensas hacer esta tarde? Es tu día libre, deberías divertirte un poco"- opinó Marin

"Distraerte con tu colega no sería mala idea"- comentó Shaina y casi pude adivinar la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- "el tipo es toda una distracción a los ojos"

"Eso me han dicho, pero aún no tuve la oportunidad de verlo"- suspiró la chica de águila

"No, gracias, eso lo hice anoche- reí- hoy prefiero salir con otro, como me sobran pretendientes... a decir verdad pensaba salir con Milo a dar una vuelta, desde que llegué no pude disfrutar mucho de mi maestro"

"Conociéndolo no se nega..."- Shaina se vio interrumpida por la imponente presencia que se acercaba, el largo cabello azul contrastando con la dorada armadura, el paso firme y seguro, su expresión impasible

"Oye esto Clío- me advirtió con seriedad cuando llegó a mi lado, clavó sus ojos en los míos de forma desafiante- solo voy a decirlo una vez y quiero que lo tengas en claro_ De mauvaises nouvelles, petite. Je t'ai plu ou je ne vais pas recommencer à rendre amoureux à toi, je vais te séduire et je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à te rendre la mienne, comme il a dû arriver il y a dix ans. Rappelle-le, tu est la mennie _– anunció impasible, para darse la vuelta- será mejor que lo recuerdes, ya estás advertida"- finalizó mientras lo veía alejarse.

Estaba pasmada, él... él iba a... sentí unas extrañas mariposas revolotear en mi interior, mientras mi mente anunciaba que debía estar furiosa, pero mi cuerpo no parecía poder reaccionar a nada

"Camus finalmente perdió la cordura"- sentenció Shaina con calma rompiendo el silencio finalmente

"Quien sabe todo lo que dijo en ese discursito en francés...- rezongó Marin quien volvió su atención a mí- Clío estás bien?"- negué lentamente con la cabeza

"él...-tartamudee incrédula- él dijo que...dioses... él va a ..."

"Estas queriendo decir que entendiste algo de lo que dijo el franchute?"- inquirió Shaina incrédula, asentí

"Aprendí francés en la universidad, lo hablo a la perfección"- expliqué mordiéndome el labio

"Camus no lo sabe ¿cierto?"- afirmó Marin y casi podía imaginar la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, negué con la cabeza- "entonces todo lo que dijo fue para que vos no lo entendieras, pero para declararte sus sentimientos"

"No exactamente- expliqué nerviosa, sentía la saliva fugarse de mi boca, provocando esa molesta sensación pastosa- como lo escucharon lo que hizo fue hacerme una advertencia"

"Advertencia..."- repitieron al unísono

"sí... me advirtió que... no se detendría hasta que estemos juntos"- confesé en un susurro

"Y eso es bueno o malo?"- quiso saber Shaina pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro, comprensiva

"No lo sé- acepté suspirando- lo amo, y me gusta saber que quiere reconquistarme, pero a la vez... ya sufrí mucho, hay demasiado dolor en mi interior, demasiadas heridas que apenas está empezando a cerrarse"

"Deja que fluya, no pienses, deja que cumpla sus amenazas, tómate tu tiempo, lo que deba ocurrir ocurrirá en el momento y forma correctos, ni antes, ni después, no vale la pena romperse la cabeza en eso hasta entonces"

"Marin, por un momento creí estar escuchando a Shaka"- anuncié con un intento de sonrisa, mis amigas tenían razón, las cosas debían seguir su cause

"De hecho fue lo que él me dijo cuando yo estaba harta de esperar que Aioria se decidiera"

"Y finalmente lo hizo- recordó Shaina- quién diría que el leoncito es tan lento para estas cosas, con el ego que se trae..."

"Todos tenemos lo nuestro" suspiré con resignación- "vamos al coliseo, necesito entrenar, si no lo hago me voy a comer la cabeza y por mucho que lo haga no puedo hacer nada"

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Camus suspiró con calma, finalmente le había hecho caso a Milo y había hablado con la amazona, en verdad le había hecho bien sacar todos esos sentimientos a la luz, estaba mucho más relajado, claro que eso no tenía que implicar que la chica los entendiera, probablemente el escorpiano le diera una buena regañada por ello, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, continuó recorriendo el lugar asignado para su guardia, mientras comenzaba a planear su nueva estrategia, esta vez él sería el que la conquistaría, aunque fuera lo último en su existencia

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Me calcé la máscara antes de salir de mi dormitorio, traía unos jeans, una camisa entallada y zapatillas cómodas, luego de despedirme de las demás me encaminé al recinto, donde me esperaba uno de esos tipos que darían a mas de una un infarto y al que yo me empecinaba en fastidiar

"Donde quieres ir llamita?"- preguntó mi maestro con una sonrisa radiante

"Donde digas, tenía ganas de disfrutar una tarde con mi bichito"

"Entonces vamos por una buena taza de café y un gigantesco trozo de pastel y luego al parque quieres?"- tras estas palabras nos dirigimos a aquella pequeña cafetería que solíamos visitar diez años antes

Al atravesar sus puertas me sentí trasladada a aquellos tiempos en que mi mayor problema era obtener mi armadura e intentar tener a Camus a mi lado... bueno, hay cosas que no cambian, pero extrañaba aquella rutina, los entrenamientos por la mañana y temprano en la tarde, el café moka en la casa de Acuario, para luego meditar junto a Shaka, mis salidas con Milo y Camus o las horas de juego en la playa con Marin y Shaina cuando nos escapábamos de nuestros maestros... extrañaba esos años

A decir verdad el lugar había cambiado poco, con su cálido ambiente hogareño, no tenía más que cuatro o cinco mesas en el interior, y un par más en la vereda, a pesar de su aspecto rústico y tranquilo una cosa era segura, allí preparaban los mejores pasteles de este lado del Atlántico, aún recordaba la cantidad de veces en que había rogado a la dueña del local por al menos una de sus recetas, la regordeta mujer no hacía más que sonreírme mientras negaba con la cabeza, fue con esa misma sonrisa con que nos recibió antes de volver fruncir el seño

"Señor Milo... otra chica nueva?- lo regañó con seriedad- y amazona por lo que veo... la señorita Clío se enfadaría mucho con usted si se entera que sigue de picaflor. Por cierto... ¿no hay noticias de ella verdad?"- el dorado volteó a verme con una sonrisa

"Se lo dices tu o lo hago yo?"- preguntó travieso

"Se lo digo yo... pero a cambio- anuncié divertida- va a tener que darme la receta de su pastel de chocolate"- la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida

"Señorita Clío, es usted!"- exclamó antes de abrazarme entusiasta, con aires maternales- "Por Athena cuanto ha crecido! Y que bonita está!"

"Señora Devetzi, es un placer volver a verla"- aseguré entre risas

"Muy bien esto hay que celebrarlo"- me indicó sonriendo- "les prepararé sus cafés y suficiente pastel de chocolate como para que revienten, y luego jovencita me contarás donde estuviste estos diez años"- sin más se perdió en su cocina, dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho

"Has alegrado a mucha gente con tu regreso llamita"- me indicó mi maestro con cariño mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa favorita. Poco después la retacona mujer llegó hasta nosotros con tres tazas de humeante café e igual cantidad de trozos de pastel

"Y bien jovencita, vas a contar tu historia?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron una tras otra mientras contaba a mis acompañantes lo ocurrido en mi tranquila vida fuera del Santuario, mis estudios, mi familia, mis viajes

"Estuviste lugares geniales llamita!"- se sorprendió Milo

"Fue gracias a Wolfgang, es uno de los especialistas más importantes del mundo en Grecia Antigua y en muchos casos en sus contratos para las conferencias y cursos puso condición que yo lo acompañara, me dio oportunidades únicas, le debo mucho"- expliqué

"El tipo no me cae"- refunfuñó molesto a lo que la señora Devetzi le dio un zape

"Milo, Clío tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera"- le regañó, mi pobre maestro abrió los ojos como plato

"Tu no tienes nada con él cierto? Tu dijiste que..."

"No tengo nada con él, Wolf y yo somos amigos, en verdad ya me estoy cansando de tener que aclarar ese punto"- precisé cansada del tema

"De todas formas has hecho muy feliz a esta vieja- me indicó la dueña del lugar palmeándome la mano con cariño- los años están dejando sus secuelas y mis hijas ya casi no me visitan, organizaron sus vidas, al igual que mis nietos, a ninguno de ellos les interesa la cocina... Clío...¿aún te interesa aprender mis recetas?"

"Está bromeando!"- exclamé casi atragantándome con el último trozo de pastel, mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza

"Ya no soy una jovencita, y me gustaría que el día de mañana, cuando ya no esté en este mundo alguien me recordara en mis recetas, y se que tu lo harías cariño"- me indicó palmeando mi mano, con las lágrimas a flor de piel

"Gracias"- susurré con un nudo en el estómago, emocionada por la confianza de aquella mujer, para ella sus recetas eran su más preciado tesoro, con lo que quería ser recordada en un futuro

"Ven cuando estés aburrida, te enseñaré todas mis recetas"-aseguró poniéndose de pie para darme un cariñoso antes de alejarse- "Y ni se les ocurra intentar pagar la merienda o me ofenderé mucho"- anunció en forma de despedida

Milo me miró sonriente alzando los hombros, entre risas nos alejamos del lugar en dirección al parque, este estaba poblado por parejas que lo recorrían abrazados y niños jugando de un lado a otro

"Nunca debiste irte de aquí llamita- comentó mi maestro pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros- estuvimos todos muy preocupados, sin una carta, una llamada, te esfumaste de un día para el otro y no supimos donde buscar"

"Sabes que no podía quedarme aquí"- susurré con tristeza- "no podría soportar verlo y saber que nunca podría estar a su lado, tu no estuviste ahí Milo, me trató como si fuera una pequeña bacteria insignificante que no entendía nada, él me destrozó, yo le entregué mi corazón y el no titubeó ni un maldito segundo en hacerlo pedacitos, no tenía fuerzas para volver como si nada, fue tan... humillante"- susurré sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos, sintiendo como mi maestro me abrazaba

"Lo sé pequeña, me tomó mucho tiempo poder perdonar a Camus, solo después de volver del Inframundo y que aceptara varias cosas volví a dirigirle la palabra, no estuve ahí pero no necesito ser un genio para saber que mi amigo es un idiota, un idiota que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuanto te amaba y que nunca tuvo la valentía para afrontarlo. ¿Aún lo amas?"- no pude evitar morderme el labio nerviosa, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro

"Athena sabe cuanto intenté sacármelo del corazón y cuanto intenté olvidarlo pero... creí haberlo logrado, pero al regresar yo..."

"Lo sé pequeña- suspiró- lo amas demasiado cierto?- asentí entre lágrimas- él también te ama y creo que esta vez no está dispuesto a dejarte pasar"

"Lo sé- recordé- me lo dijo"

"Te lo dijo? Vaya, no creí que me hiciera caso en eso"

"De hecho..."- mi maestro no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente su instinto asesino direccionado a su mejor amigo cuando le expliqué lo ocurrido

"Feh! Al menos esta vez el tiro le salió por la culata- refunfuñó- supongo que ni se planteó la posibilidad de que hables francés"- no pude evitar reír ante eso- "Y que es lo que piensas hacer?"

"No tengo idea- acepté- lo amo, pero me lastimó demasiado, yo... no estoy muy segura, necesito tiempo, tiempo para volver a estar cerca de él sin sentirme aterrada, tiempo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y saber lo que le pasa, tiempo para poder volver a confiar"

"Me alegra oír eso- sentenció mientras nos encaminábamos de regreso al Santuario- Camus es mi mejor amigo, pero no me gustaría que estuvieras con él si no lo deseas, pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo llamita"

"Gracias mío Milo"-susurré, mientras él se apresuraba a cambiar de tema. Nos despedimos e la entrada del recinto, entre risas, mi maestro tenía una inexplicable habilidad para hacerme reír

Al llegar Marin y Shaina me sonrieron cómplices, hablando en código entre ellas, pero al entrar en mi dormitorio las entendí, allí sobre mi cama habían dejado un inmenso ramo de tulipanes rojos, y justo en el centro una única y perfecta orquídea blanca. No pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir acelerado, mientras esa tibia sensación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, me acerqué a tocar los suaves pétalos, con una sonrisa en los labios. El mensaje había llegado en su totalidad

**_Este capi iba a publicarse el viernes pero... TToTT se me rompió el modem TToTT de todas formas ya fue solucionadoy estoy con el nuevo capi, a partir de ahora les pido a quienes dejen reviews anonimos dejen una direccion de mail, ya que les contestaré por mail ( así me aseguro de que lean las respuestas) :P En este capi hay varias cosas que explicar entre ellas lo que dijo Camus, aclaro que yo hice esta traducción y no estoy del todo segura que sea sintacticamente correcta, pero fue mi mayor esfuerzo_**

**De mauvaises nouvelles, petite. Je t'ai plu ou je ne vais pas recommencer à rendre amoureux à toi, je vais te séduire et je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à te rendre la mienne, comme il a dû arriver il y a dix ans. Rappelle-le, tu est la mennie:**Malas noticias pequeña. Te guste o no voy a volver a enamorarte , te seduciré y no me detendré hasta hacerte mía como debió ocurrir hace diez años. Recuerdalo, tu eres mía (sí el chico se puso posesivo)

**Significado del ramo**: _Tulipanes_, significan un romance, amor respetuoso, entregado y fiel, al ser rojos demuestran pasión, _la orquidea_ es la "firma" por decirlo de alguna forma, es la flor que simboliza a Acuario, además de la belleza

**_Bueno... creo que es todo, si les gustó el capi, apreten el botoncito morado de abajo y dejen un bonito review que va a hacer muy feliz a esta autora. Como mañana es mi cumpleaños habrá torta para todos los que dejen reviews.Nos leemos!_**


	10. cosas de chicas

_**Entre fuego y hielo**_

Capítulo 10: Cosas de chicas

Abrí los ojos con cansancio, definitivamente aquel ritmo de vida iba a matarme ¿Cuánto hacía que había regresado al Santuario? Un mes? Pues el cansancio acumulado en mi cuerpo parecía contradecir dicha afirmación, aunque estaba muy consciente que mi agotamiento estaba relacionado principalmente con el aspecto psicológico y es que llevaba un mes de locos

¿Imaginan lo que es tener a tu tutor y colega celoso por los regalos que te llegan, fastidiado, creyendo que son de parte de tu mejor amigo, mientras el que realmente los envía lo contempla con ansias asesinas a ambos (a tu tutor y a tu amigo) mientras tu maestro lo observa confundido y tu mejor amigo se ríe a carcajadas de lo que ocurre¿Sabe alguien lo que cuesta mantener este delicado equilibrio sin que todo estalle? Lo dudo

A decir verdad el único que encuentra divertida la situación es Shaka, el muy maldito se ríe en grande cuando escucha mis histerias, sí, será la reencarnación de Buda, pero como buen hermano se permitía burlarse de buena gana de mis problemas, aunque después claro intentaba ayudarme a solucionarlos

Cada mañana llegaban a mi distintos regalos, flores, chocolates, osos de peluche, el rumor de que tenía un pretendiente se había esparcido por todo el recinto de amazonas y si no había salido de allí era gracias a las efectivas amenazas tanto mías como de Shaina y Marin, sí, ser las mayores del lugar tenía ciertas ventajas

Pero eso no impidió que Wolfgang se enterara, a decir verdad no pudo hacer mucho, ninguna de las tarjetas de los regalos venía firmada, aunque todos vinieran acompañados por la misteriosa orquídea, claro que nunca supo como interpretarlo

Aquella mañana estaba harta, me cambié rápido y tomé aquel libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y apenas había tenido oportunidad de hojear, totalmente decida a escapar del mundo me encaminé rápida y secretamente hasta la casa de virgo, dispuesta a pasarme el día leyendo en el jardín, pero claro, en mí siempre se cumplía la primera ley de Murphy, y unas cuantas más.

Haciendo honor a mi mala suerte descubrí no solo que Shaka no estaba en casa sino que las puertas del jardín estaban cerradas con llave ¿desde cuando Shaka trababa las puertas? Refunfuñando me encaminé escaleras abajo, dispuesta a buscar otro lugar para aislarme del mundo, decididamente tenía ganas de no pensar, ni en Wolfgang, ni en Camus, ni en la maldita investigación.

Por primera vez me encontré extrañando a mis amigas de la infancia, necesitaba alguien neutral con quien hablar, y Marin y Shaina... feh! Esas dos amazonas no se tomaban nada en serio, además parecían más que divertidas con mi situación, como dos colegialas no hacían más que emocionarse con cada regalo de Camus o momentos de celos de Wolfgang, hablando de uno o de otro según el caso.

Al fin y al cabo Marin tenía a su minino a sus pies, mientras Shaina tontea con uno u otro sin ningún problema, pero... ¿sí tan guapo le parecía Wolf por qué no me lo sacaba de las manos y me hacía un favor? Sí, claro, ten amigas para eso, que se rían de tus desgracias

Bueno... estaba siendo bastante melodramática, pero una tiene derecho a despotricar contra el mundo de vez en cuando ¿cierto?

"No sé que sea lo que te pasa, pero deberías calmarte un poco, tu cosmo puso en alerta a los gemelos"- me indicó una voz femenina a mis espalda- "ocurre algo Clío?"- volteé para encontrarme con la esposa del mayor de los gemelos y su abultado vientre

"Disculpa Misao, no quería molestarte"- susurré arrepentida

"No te preocupes, no soy yo la que te percibió, fueron estos dos"- me advirtió divertida acariciando su vientre – "al parecer su padre tiene razón y terminarán siendo santos"- me indicó resoplando con resignación

"No es tan malo- expliqué- creo..."

"Ocurre algo?"

"Nada, al menos no que no pueda solucionar yo misma"- acepté – _"el problema es que no creo estar preparada para solucionarlo"-_ suspiré en castellano

"_Por mucho que le escapemos a las cosas estas siempre terminan por alcanzarnos_"- me aconsejó, la miré perpleja- "soy chilena"- se encogió de hombros a modo de explicación

"Por momentos olvido que aquí hay gente de todo el mundo"-suspiré entre risas- "Y como terminaste aquí?"- me hizo señas para que la siguiera al interior de la casa

"Vine a realizar una investigación a Atenas, con un equipo arqueológico de la Universidad de Santiago, conocí a Saga, me enamoré, me casé y aquí estoy, al menos esa es la versión resumida"- me explicó mientras nos adentrábamos en la cocina- "y tu porque te fuiste de aquí?"

"Vine a entrenar, hice buenos amigos, me enamoré, obtuve mi armadura, me declaré, me rechazaron y me marche"- expliqué alzando los hombros intentando olvidar el asunto

"Lo supuse- suspiró resignada- quieres un poco de té?- acepté con la cabeza- si hay algo que descubrí en los dos años que llevo viviendo aquí, es que estos santos serán muy machos y demás pero en lo que a amor refiere son todo un fiasco"

"No tienes idea"- suspiré con resignación mientras me sacaba la máscara

"Y qué fue lo que... Dioses del Olimpo!"- exclamó mirándome perpleja

"Qué ocurre?"- pregunté alarmada

"Tus ojos!- la miré confundida- tienes unos ojos preciosos!- sentí el color de mis cabello esparcirse por mi rostro- decididamente Camus fue muy idiota como para dejarte escapar"

"Como lo ..."

"Como dije estos santos son todo un fiasco, así que cuando Camus necesitó ayuda al menos fue lo bastante despabilado como para pedirla"

"Ya sabía yo que no podía hacer las cosas tan bien por sí solo, sus regalos eran demasiado perfectos"- suspiré con resignación mientras aceptaba la taza ya servida

"En eso te equivocas, los eligió el solito, yo solo le dije que a las mujeres nos gusta que nos mimen, no tengo idea de que es lo que hizo con esa información"

"Me envió cada día un regalo, flores, bombones de mis favoritos, poemas, libros, todos sin firma pero acompañados por una orquídea"

"Una orquídea?"

"Es la flor que representa a acuario"

"Realmente Camus me sorprende, no creí que pudiera ser tan romántico, Saga podría aprender un poco de él"- se quejó divertida

"No veas el revuelo que hay en el recinto, incluso creo que hay apuestas sobre cual será el próximo regalo en llegar"

"Creo que hablaré con Camus para que me de la data- rió – no me vendría mal algo de dinero extra"

"Créeme que si el rumor no salió del recinto es porque todas temen terminar incineradas"- le indiqué entre risas – "y no dudes que lo haré si alguien llega a enterarse, ya tengo bastante con Wolfgang y sus celos mal dirigidos"

"Eso he oído, el doctor Von Hauser no ha sido nada discreto al respecto"

"Justamente por eso pretendía esconderme hoy en el jardín de virgo, pero el tiro me salió por la culata. Shaka trabó las puertas"

"Si lo que buscas es asilo político puedes quedarte aquí?"- me indicó sonriendo

"Pero no molestaría a los demás... Saga, Kanon y su esposa?"

"Saga estará en la ciudad hasta tarde, y en cuanto a Kanon... él y su esposa se mudaron a Rodorio, digamos que mi concuñada no es una mujer fácil de tratar y con los gemelos por llegar las cosas no han estado muy fáciles. Por el bien de todos prefirieron tomar una casa en Rodorio, al fin y al cabo el pueblo queda a menos de media hora a pie, y eso para el normal de los mortales, dudo que Kanon tardara mas de dos minutos de ser necesario"

"No murió nadie en el proceso?"- pregunté entre risas

"A decir estuve a punto de matar a mi concuñada varias veces"- se burló- "dos mujeres queriendo mandar en la misma casa no son nada recomendable"

"No quiero ni imaginarlo"

"Sabia decisión- rió, tomando el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa- 'Los mitos del Santuario'- leyó- es un buen libro, bastante interesante leíste la historia del santo de los hielos y la amazona de fuego?"

"Estas de broma cierto?"- Misao negó con la cabeza pasándome el libro que yo apenas había podido hojear

"No, antes de la era del mito, cuando la Orden apenas fue fundada y creo que ni siquiera existía el Santuario la primer amazona de Crux, que era una princesa del desierto, se enamoró del que fue el primer santo de Acuario, un gran Rey de las tierras del norte, una historia hermosa pero muy triste"

"Qué ocurrió?- pregunté entre curiosa y confundida- el gran Rey terminó siendo un cobarde negado a expresar sus sentimientos?"

"No, él la hizo su esposa, pero uno de los miembros de la corte, el Sumo Sacerdote también se había enamorado de ella, el tipo se dejó seducir por las fuerzas del mal con tal de separarlos, y, según lo que dice el libro, despertó un poder oscuro que dio inicio a la primer guerra santa, ellos murieron luchando juntos, y Athena les prometió como premio de su lealtad que sus almas volverían a encontrarse"

"Supongo que las historias entre Crux y Acuario no pueden terminar bien"- suspiré revisando el libro encontrando la historia recién señalada

"Quien sabe... no tenés que desanimarte por una leyenda en un libro del siglo V"- me alentó- "Además esa historia es de... auch"- vi la expresión de Misao transformarse, su tez palideció mientras se sostenía el vientre

"Estas bien?"- inquirí acercándome a ella apresurada, respiraba en forma entrecortada, nerviosa

"Nece... necesito acostarme"- susurró entre inspiraciones mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, para guiara hasta su cuarto, luego de ayudarla a recostarse me miró sonriendo- "estos dos patean mucho"

"No lo dudo"- acepté sonriendo- ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?"

"no te preocupes- suspiró- ya va a pasar"

"Mejor, tienes que cuidar a esos dos pequeños no me gustaría tener que lidiar con un géminis aprensivo"- le indiqué entre risas en el instante en que sentimos la puerta abrirse de golpe

"Misao estás bien?"- se oía desde la cocina

"A veces creo que tiene un radar"- me indicó en voz baja, con una sonrisa, para luego elevar la voz- "Estoy en el dormitorio, pero Clío está conmigo y no trae la máscara"

"Eso veo... ¿Estas bien?"- antes de que pudiera contestar vi su rostro transfigurarse nuevamente a causa del dolor- "Clío que demonios está ocurriendo"- lo oí serio del otro lado de la puerta

"No te preocupes Saga- suspiró Misao con voz cansada- ya estoy mejor, es solo que..."

"Saga entra y trae mi máscara"- pedí tapándome el rostro con el cabello, sentí la puerta abrirse y tras llegar a mi lado depositó la máscara en mis manos sin mirarme

"Qué ocurrió?- le oí preguntar mientras me colocaba la máscara, una vez hecho levanté la vista- estaba en Atenas y tuve un mal presentimiento"

"Cierto- comenté entre risas mirando a Misao- si tiene un radar"- sonrió con suavidad mientras el dorado nos miraba sin comprender- "Los dejo, Saga, cuídala y mímala bastante, lo necesita"- el geminiano sonrió, asintiendo al igual que su esposa

"Clío...- me llamó esta cuando me encontraba ya en la puerta del cuarto, volteé a verla- no olvides la fiesta de mañana"

"Fiesta?"- repetí sin comprender

"Es el cumpleaños del maestro Shion- explicó Saga- estarán todos los santos y también tu equipo de investigación ¿no lo sabías?"- negué con la cabeza mientras sentía mi alma desvanecerse, sin ser consciente muy bien como salí de la casa, encaminándome al recinto.

Una fiesta. Una fiesta con Wolfgang, Camus y Shaka en la misma habitación. Una fiesta con Wolfgang, Camus, Shaka y yo en la misma habitación.

Decididamente las cosas no auguraban nada bueno

**Saben lo que ocurre cuando una con gripe tiene que salir de urgencia y la agarra una tormenta en plena calle sin paraguas en invierno? puedo decirles el resultado tres dias internada y otros dos sin que me dejaran salir de la cama, fhe! pulmonitis! los médicos ya no saben que cosa inventar ni hablar, espero que puedan perdonar la demora, y dejen un bonito review apretando el botoncito de ahí abajo**

**Ahhh me olvidaba, DK está publicando un fic, adaptando en realidad una novela, ya tendremos que discutir sobre los derechos de autor, que está en la sección de Inuyasha, "El ocho" es mi novela preferida, por lo que lo recomiendo especialmente a todo aquel que le guste la historia o están aburridos, especialmente porque les ayudará a entender lo que sigue en este fic**

**Creo que no queda más nada por decir, nos leemos!**


	11. de fiestas y celos

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 11: De fiestas y celos

Sentí las miradas de todo mi equipo concentrarse en mí al entrar en la sala en la que se llevaba a cabo la celebración, fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que el grupo de investigadores me veía con armadura, Wolfgang, se acercó maravillado con una inmensa sonrisa estampada en el rostro

"Galatea, en verdad te ves genial"- me aseguró con un extraño brillo en los ojos

"Sakya"- oí la conocida voz a mis espaldas, volteé a verlo sorprendida, Shaka jamás solía llamarme así en público- "nos sentamos juntos? Me gustaría entregarte algo"- asentí con la cabeza, despidiéndome de Wolfgang para acercarme al Santo de Virgo, que me sonrió travieso, guiándome hasta una de las largas mesas que allí se encontraban- "Sé que debería entregarte esto el miércoles, pero ayer pasé todo el día en Nueva Delhi eligiéndolo para ti- indicó con una sonrisa entregándome un pequeño obsequio, mientras se acercaba a mi oído- muy feliz cumpleaños"- susurró con suavidad antes de besar mi frente

"Ahhhh, Siddhartha, tu no tienes cura- le indiqué meneando la cabeza- yo también tengo tu regalo, pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta el miércoles para verlo"

"Sakya, eso no es justo, sabes que me gusta poder controlarlo todo"- rezongó haciendo un ligerísimo mohín, que podría jurar ninguno de los presentes habría creído posible

"Ese es tu problema hermanito"- susurré con suavidad, quitando el envoltorio, se trataba de una pequeña caja de oro y plata, con delicados grabados, al abrirla encontré un hermoso collar formado por pequeñas flores de cerezo en oro rojo, y en el centro un dije de una hermosa flor de loto en oro blanco. Lo miré incrédula- "Siddhartha, es ... hermosa"- comenté emocionada, mientras él me abrazaba con cariño

"Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se cumplen ocho mil años"- susurró con cariño

"Cierto, pero eso no quita que tengas que esperar para recibir tu regalo"

"Con que aquí estaba mi chica favorita"- exclamó Milo llegando a mi lado, sentándose en el lugar libre- "Qué es eso llamita?" preguntó señalando el pequeño joyero en mi mano, que me apresuré a guardar

"Mi regalo de cumpleaños"-indiqué traviesa, a lo que mi maestro nos miró confundido

"Pero... tu cumpleaños es en noviembre..."- Shaka comenzó a reír, en el instante en que Wolfgang se acercaba con expresión molesta

"Créeme, Milo, no lo entenderías"

"Probablemente tenga que ver algo con el tema de la iluminación y demás, gracias pero prefiero no estar cerca suyo cuando comienzan con esos temas"- se quejó el escorpión con una sonrisa- "Y puedo saber que es lo que te regalaron?"

"No"- anunciamos a una voz en el instante en que para mi desesperación veía a Wolfgang sentarse frente a mí, contemple la situación horrorizada, obviamente el delicado equilibrio estaba comenzando a alterarse

"Regalo? Por qué? De que hablan?"- preguntó el alemán consternado

"Probablemente de nada de lo que los simples mortales entendamos"- le indicó Milo con resignación – "Siempre dije y sostengo que no termino de entender su relación"- Wolfgang fulminó a Shaka con la mirada, y pude leer en ella, peligrosos tintes asesinos, obviamente; los regalos que habían conmocionado el recinto de amazonas estaban provocándole una severa crisis de nervios a mi amigo. El silencio en torno a la mesa se volvió pesado y molesto

"Hablando de regalos Shaka...- comenté molesta intentando liberar la tensión, en el instante en que Camus se ubicó inexpresivo junto a Wolfgang, y frente a Milo- aún te debo una buena por cierto regalo de cumpleaños"

"Cielos, Clío, eso ocurrió hace años- me indicó con una sonrisa traviesa- creí que sería un regalo por demás de correcto para alguien que alcanza la mayoría de edad"- me indicó riendo

"Shaka, sabes lo difícil que es explicarles a tus padres que tu mejor amigo te envíe desde Grecia una edición de lujo del Kamasutra ilustrado para tu decimoctavo cumpleaños?"- refunfuñé- "hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo tema de conversación entre mis amigos, por no decir que estuve meses sin poder mirar a mis padres a la cara"- en ese instante estalló una carcajada, Milo reía sin poder contenerse. Fue entonces que recordé que teníamos compañía, Wolf parecía haberse atragantado con algo pues tosía sin reparos, mientras la gélida mirada de Camus se concentraba en el santo de Virgo y la temperatura descendía a una velocidad pasmosa

El tenso momento fue interrumpido por un sonriente patriarca que anunciaba el comienzo de la cena, luego de darnos la bienvenida, los lugares libres se fueron llenando en las mesas, Misao se apresuró a arrastrar a Saga junto a Camus, mientras Shaina se ubicó junto al historiador, suspiré agradecida, con algo de suerte, entre las tres podríamos desviar cualquier tipo de conflicto

"Mi pregunta es- susurró finalmente con frialdad el santo de acuario- ¿si Clío ha estado desaparecida todos estos años, como sabías tu donde enviar el regalo?"

"El punto central es que Clío nunca estuvo desaparecida- indicó Saga- ella pidió el pase a reserva y Shaka era su oficial de contacto, yo mismo firmé su autorización, y créeme es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de ese periodo"

"Tu siempre supiste donde estaba?"- casi escupió Milo furioso- "Por qué nunca nos los dijiste?"

"Nunca lo preguntaron"- explicó el rubio con calma, como si esperara aquella reacción

"Pero..."

"Sí no se los dije fue porque sabía lo que ocurría- anunció mirando con fría calma al acuariano- Clío se fue de aquí destrozada y me juré a mi mismo que eso no volvería a ocurrir"- Wolfgang me miró confundido en el momento en que yo, rogaba mentalmente por que Shaka se detuviera

"Creyeron que era una desertora? Me extraña maestro- le indiqué indignada, intentando volver a un terreno un poco más seguro. Sí se le puede llamar seguro salir de la ciénaga para adentrarse al pantano- yo cumplía mi reporte cada dos semanas, como corresponde"

"Cierto, aún conservo todas las postales que me enviaste"- sonrió

"Así que para eso eran- suspiró Wolfgang con una sonrisa- por eso perdías tanto tiempo, dudo que alguien conozca más casas postales en toda Europa"

"En toda Europa?"- repitió Milo

"Hemos viajado mucho"- aseguró Wolf con una sonrisa de suficiencia- "Y no solo por Europa"

"Roma, Ámsterdam, Barcelona, Londres, Nueva York, Munich, Berlín, Varsovia, Lisboa, Sao Pablo, México, Moscú, París"- enumeró Shaka- "Creo que no he olvidado ninguna

"Cierto- sonrió el historiador- aún recuerdo nuestras largas caminatas por los Campos Eliseos, y los deliciosos cafés de los bistró, o cuando visitamos las galerías de arte a la orilla del Sena"- tal como lo había dicho parecía más una luna de miel que lo que en realidad fue, uno de los tantos viajes de conferencia, si bien habíamos hecho todo aquello, fue en los escasos ratos libres que nos permitieron los apretados horarios universitarios.

Otra vez, y por milésima desde que llegué al Santuario, sentía que allí se desarrollaba una batalla, y al parecer yo era el premio, pero como en la historia de Galatea, ninguno parecía estar en ese momento muy interesado en mi opinión

"Al parecer le gusta Francia"- comentó Camus con frialdad, Wolfgang lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió, estaba segura de mi amigo estaba equivocado como pocas veces en su vida, pues pude ver en su trato con el acuariano una amabilidad que no existía con ninguno de los dos hombres sentados a mis flancos. Realmente Wolf tenía sus celos terriblemente errados

"Citando una frase popular, Francia es un país hermoso, lástima los franceses"- la temperatura descendió varios grados de golpe, Camus murmuró algo en francés que no llegué a escuchar, mientras el historiador no comprendía el silencio que se había instaurado en la mesa. Definitivamente, ese día debería haberme quedado en cama

"Camus, si eres tan amable de hacernos el favor, a los presentes nos gustan los climas cálidos"- le reprochó Saga, mientras Milo aceptaba con la cabeza

Camus miró alrededor con el seño fruncido, para luego posar sus azules ojos en mí, pude sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar, bajo el escrutinio de aquellos maravillosos ojos

"A decir verdad yo creo que los franceses son geniales"- susurré sin ser del todo consciente, Shaka, meneo la cabeza, mientras, un extraño brillo surgió en los ojos que tanto amaba, había algo en su expresión, una extraña energía volátil lo rodeaba, y parecía totalmente dirigida a mí ¿pasión?

Por todos los dioses, me refería a Camus de Acuario, decididamente estaba imaginando cosas.

Sin embargo sus ojos fijos en mí parecían atraerme de forma hipnótica. Pero ese profundo contacto visual fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas

"Es cierto, tenés muy buenos amigos entre los historiadores franceses- rió Wolfgang con una sonrisa mientras Camus lo miraba ¿molesto?- todos se sorprendieron con una estudiante que hablara tan bien..."- mi pierna pateó 'accidentalmente' la de mi amigo que calló de inmediato, mirándome confundido, afortunadamente comprendió de inmediato que no debía seguir por ese camino

"Sí Clío es una persona que logra maravillar a cualquiera que realmente la conozca"- aseguró Shaka con una sonrisa, intentando llevar la conversación a terrenos más seguros, pero nada puede salir perfecto ¿cierto?

"Y tu sabes mucho de eso ¿no es así Shaka?"- preguntó Camus con sarcasmo, pude ver como el rubio sonreía con esa calma que solo él poseía.

"Es que tu no crees que sea así?"- preguntó con suavidad

"No me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta"- espetó Camus ahora sí molesto, cerrando los puños con fuerza

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo que sería interesante recibir esa respuesta"- opinó Wolfgang con el seño fruncido, mirando al virginiano de mala manera

Suspiré furiosa, otra vez lo estaban haciendo, otra vez estaban disputándose mis sentimientos como si yo no tuviera derecho a opinar sobre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, si yo tenía algo con Shaka ¿no sería por mi propia decisión? O pensaban que por ponerse en actitud de machos destiladores de testosterona lograrían algo? Bueno, algo estaban logrando, que no quisiera verlos en varios eones a ninguno de los dos. Antes de que Shaka pudiera contestar me puse de pie, furiosa

"Escúchenme bien, par de idiotas, ya estoy harta de esto, por si no lo saben, yo y solo yo soy quien puede decidir mi destino, me importa muy poco lo que alguno de los dos pueda decidir. Wolfgang- anuncié dirigiéndome al historiador que me miraba perplejo- una cosa es que permita que me llames Galatea, y otra muy distinta es que lo sea, yo no soy una tonta estatua sin sentimientos a la que puedas manejar a tu antojo. Y tu Camus, creo que eres quien menos puede opinar de mi vida, pues decidiste estar fuera de ella diez años atrás"- sin más me di la vuelta saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquel comedor

Eran idiotas, ambos, dos hombres adultos, comportándose como adolescentes en celo.

"Athena, que hice yo para merecer esto"

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Shaka miró a los hombres que estaban frente a él con actitud cansada, y ladeó la cabeza

"Esta vez si que la han hecho grande, ambos"- susurró con suavidad, antes de seguir a la chica

"El rubio tiene razón- aceptó Milo mirando a su amigo de forma reprobadora- están tan cegados por los celos que ninguno se preocupa realmente por lo que ella siente- y volviéndose a su amigo suspiró- creí que habías madurado Camus"- el acuariano miró al hombre que estaba a su lado con frialdad

"Que tienes tu con ella?"- le espetó Wolfgang, molesto, cayendo finalmente en la cuenta de quien era su verdadero rival

"Aléjate de ella- le advirtió el acuariano- ni siquiera sabes quien es realmente, no conoces su historia, nuestra historia. Créeme, te llevo diez años de ventaja "

El historiador cerro los puños molesto, mientras veía alejarse al peliazul, algo estaba pasando allí, algo que no podía comprender todavía, y se le había escapado durante este tiempo, tenía que conocer esa historia a toda costa, pero sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas serían muy difíciles

Shaka caminó con calma, al fin y al cabo sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía la chica, no necesitaba seguirla. Abrió la puerta de su inmenso jardín y la encontró allí, descargando su furia contra uno de esos árboles a los que ambos estaban unidos

"No creo que el pobre tenga la culpa de nada"- le indicó con calma, la chica volteó a verlo, y aún con la máscara puesta supo que sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas

"Es un idiota, ambos lo son"- susurró Clío con voz quebrada, y en ese instante sintió furia, como pocas veces lo había hecho, despertando sus instintos de hermano sobreprotector

"Me pregunto cual será el mejor infierno para esos dos"- susurró con suavidad mientras abrazaba a la amazona- "No te preocupes Clío, no permitiré que te lastimen"

"Sabes que es lo peor de todo, creí que finalmente había cambiado, creí que podríamos estar juntos y todo estaría bien, se portó tan bien conmigo este tiempo que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Es un egoísta, siempre lo ha sido, antes no quiso estar conmigo por su lugar en la orden, y ahora quiere estarlo para sentirse bien, pero que hay de lo que yo siento? a ninguno de los dos les importo, solo soy un premio para demostrar su hombría, los odio, lo odio, y me odio por ser tan estúpida de estar a punto de caer de nuevo en sus brazos"

"Desafortunadamente tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no lo odias- le indicó acariciando sus cabellos para calmarla- lo amas y él te ama a ti, aunque todavía no sepa como expresarlo correctamente, es un tonto, un tonto que te ama y te perdió una vez, y que cuando vuelve a verte llegas junto a un hombre que ha alterado el noventa por ciento de las hormonas femeninas del Santuario, y tu te pasas la mitad de tu tiempo con uno de sus compañeros"

"Shaka, está celoso de ti, entiendes? Por todos los cielos, de solo pensarlo me da nauseas"

"Hey! No estoy tan feo- rió intentando relajarla- o es que soy un monstruo con cara deforme?"

"Por supuesto que no, eres muy guapo, es más te pondrías del color de un camión de bomberos de saber lo que dice más de una amazona al respecto- le comentó la chica suspirando- pero sabes muy bien que no es eso"

"Por supuesto que lo sé Sakya, la idea es asquerosa por quienes somos, pero no te olvides que ellos no lo saben- le recordó- ellos ven a un santo dorado que pasa mucho tiempo a solas con una amazona, que hablan en código y se demuestran afecto, y sabes que yo no soy del tipo que anda repartiendo abrazos al mundo"

"Cierto, tus abrazos son solo míos, hermanito"- murmuró Clío con una sonrisa abrazándolo con fuerza

"Lo sé, pero deberías tener en cuenta que nadie más lo sabe, no es que lo defienda, pero entiendo su preocupación, aunque eso no lo hace menos infantil de lo que fue"- intentó explicarle con calma- "Tienes que decidirte o las cosas no harán más que empeorar y lo sabes muy bien, se que has estado intentando posponerlo pero lo único que lograrás es que ambos estén cada vez más irritables"

"Estoy demasiado furiosa con ambos como para poder pensar claramente- aceptó la amazona dejándose caer entre las raíces de uno de los árboles- amo a Camus, eso siempre lo supe, no podría estar con Wolf, él no se merece estar con alguien que no lo ame, pero tampoco creo ser capaz de estar con Camus, no así, no con celos estúpidos y desconfianzas"- otra vez esas malditas lágrimas, sin dudarlo cerró los ojos y quitó la máscara del rostro de la amazona para poder secarlas, odiaba esas lágrimas por sobre todo, como si una parte de él también se quebrara con cada una de ellas

"Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo Clío, lo sabes"

"Gracias Shaka"- ni bien la amazona terminó de decir estas palabras el Santo de Virgo presionó cierto punto en la espalda de la chica y esta cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos

"Lo siento Lagash mejor que descanses un poco"- susurró con suavidad depositándola en el mullido césped bajo uno de los árboles y besando su frente- "Duerme, Alexei y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar"

Sin dudarlo se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la casa de acuario

"No me fastidies Milo, Camus y yo tendremos una buena conversación y no vas a impedírmelo"- le anunció con fría calma al escorpión que se encontraba en la entrada de dicha casa, mirándolo sorprendido cuando pasó a su lado. En la sala, sentado con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás se encontraba Camus, totalmente abatido, se giró para ver al recién llegado

"Escuchame bien Camus, y más vale que hagas todo lo que te diga si no quieres terminar en el peor de los infiernos- le advirtió con tono suave y firme- primero te diré que es lo que debes regalarle hoy a Clío para lograr que se calme y luego, tendremos una larga conversación, esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo y créeme que nos va a ser muy difícil sacarla de ahí"

**Disculpen la demora, pero con lo que estuve enferma no me dejaron salir mucho de la cama, y cuando lo hicieron fue para ir a la universidad (después de dos semanas faltando digamos que estoy bastante atrasada) por lo que soy conciente que me retracé más de lo usual. Por no decir que este capi me causó más de un dolor de cabeza, tenía muchas ideas y al momento de escribir no recordaba ninguna, pero creo que quedó bastante bien aunqueno me deja del todo conforme ¿un capi interesante no? Espero que lo disfruten, y si así lo hacen pueden precionar aquel pequeño boton y dejarme un review. Nos leemos! **


	12. replanteando situaciones

_**Entre fuego y hielo**_

Capítulo 12__ Replanteando situaciones

Wolfgang caminaba por el lugar confundido, todo, absolutamente todo había salido al revez de lo que había planeado, desde el comienzo, y ahora parecía conducirse a un final catastrófico.

Cuando había aceptado aquella investigación no solo lo había hecho por tratarse de uno de sus mitos favoritos, sino que estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo, con lo cual podría impresionar a Clío. Había utilizado todas sus estrategias con la joven historiadora y ninguna había resultado, en los años que llevaban en conocerse no recordaba ninguna relación de la chica, solía tener buenas relaciones con los hombres, pero se mantenía distante, fría, él era el único con el que había demostrado cierto afecto, por lo que se había esperanzado.

Aún recordaba esa tarde, años atrás, cuando la había conocido, se sintió atraído a aquella mesa por el llamativo color de cabello, para encontrar una imagen celestial, una hermosa jovencita que se mordía distraídamente el labio, totalmente sumida en su lectura, disfrutando aquel café. Con una sonrisa se acercó, dispuesto a comenzar con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, la conquista.

Wolfgang estaba más que consciente de lo que su apariencia producía en las mujeres; a pesar de su juventud, y por su acomodada situación académica, se había permitido investigar las 'costumbres amatorias' de todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, y no esperaba tenerlos a la hora de agregar a Argentina en su lista; pero se equivocó.

Al tratar con esa jovencita descubrió una inteligencia con la que pocas veces se había encontrado, tras esos ojos verdes había un cerebro en el que se estaban formando grandes cosas, y decididamente el quería estar allí cuando todo ese potencial explotara. Sin dudarlo siquiera, se había ofrecido a ser su tutor, cayendo en su propia trampa. En los años de trabajo compartido, poco a poco se había condenado, enamorándose de aquella mujer de ojos esmeralda, con el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua y una extraña melancolía en la mirada

Cuando había viajado a Argentina, meses atrás para hablar con ella, se había imaginado durante el trayecto como terminaría todo aquello, descubriría algo realmente increíble sobre aquel mito del que Clío era tan escéptica, dejándola fascinada, de ahí veía muy pocos pasos a mantener una relación estable, y a un salto de la idea de una familia e hijos. Sí, el otrora casanova historiador estaba más que enamorado.

Pero debió prever que las cosas estaban mal cuando en el aeropuerto Clío confesó haber vivido en Grecia, desde allí todo había ido en declive, el descubrir que la pelirroja no solo no era incrédula, sino que formaba parte de la leyenda, y el traslado al santuario había sido el principio del fin

Como investigador se sentía más que satisfecho, no solo comprobó la existencia de aquella orden en el pasado, sino también en el presente. Como hombre aquella había sido la peor idea de su vida. Había arrastrado a la mujer que amaba a un lugar repleto de hombres que habían idiotizado al sector femenino de su equipo, un lugar en el que todos parecían conocerla mejor que él, donde su frialdad parecía una idea del pasado, y de donde por algún motivo ella había intentado alejarse

Había visto el peligro en todas partes menos donde realmente lo había, desconfiando del santo de Virgo y del de Escorpio, pero Clío se lo había dejado hoy muy en claro, era el santo de Acuario su verdadero rival. Y el verdadero motivo por el que ella se había alejado del lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Tenía que conocer aquella historia, debía saber que había ocurrido diez años atrás, para lograr mantenerla a su lado. Clío era su Galatea, y si Pigmalión había logrado sus propósitos, también lo haría él

Se dejó caer entre las rocas de aquel alejado paraje, en silencio, oyendo el canto del viento serpenteando entre las rocas, como una voz grave y profunda, teniendo una sola idea en mente, nadie lo separaría de su Galatea

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Camus miró el pequeño felino en la cesta mientras escribía aquella nota, que el mensajero entregaría en el recinto de amazonas, luego de entregársela, contempló al rubio que permanecía de pie a su lado con expresión cansada

"Shaka estas seguro que..."- volvió a insistir, pero se vio interrumpido

"Sí, Camus ya te lo dije- suspiró con resignación- ella adora los gatos negros, desde hace siglos, antes eran las panteras, pero la 'civilización' fue condenando tenerlas como mascotas y ella los cambió por 'panteras en miniatura'"- le indicó señalando al animalito

"Shaka que demonios estas intentando decirme?"- preguntó visiblemente molesto

"Estoy intentando decirte que Clío y yo tenemos una relación especial desde vidas anteriores- le explicó con calma- pero es muy distinta de lo que al parecer todos creen. Somos hermanos Camus, tal vez no en esta encarnación, pero si en la primera, y nuestras almas son iguales, gemelas, estamos destinados a estar juntos, una y otra vez, vida tras vida volvemos a encontrarnos. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero Clío y yo somos hermanos"

"Hermanos?- repitió el acuariano incrédulo- me estas diciendo que me comporté como un idiota celoso todo este tiempo y ustedes son prácticamente hermanos?"- suspiró molesto al ver al rubio asentir- "Cuando creo que realmente no puedo ser más idiota me sorprendo a mi mismo"

"Si te expliqué la verdad es porque sé que la amas, pero la lastimaste, y al parecer sigues haciéndolo, y comprenderás lo que te ocurrirá si ella sigue sufriendo"

"Envíame al peor de los infiernos, como están las cosas lo tengo bien merecido"- aceptó Camus con gesto cansado

"Créeme que lo haría gustoso, el problema es que ella te ama, y moriría de tristeza si lo hago- le aclaro mientras se encaminaban de regreso al Santuario- es por eso que te ayudaré, ustedes dos deben estar juntos"

"Hay algo que no me dices cierto?"- inquirió el acuariano

"Cierto, pero todo llega a su tiempo Camus"

"Tiempo... ya he esperado demasiado- suspiró- ¿sabes lo que fueron para mí estos diez años, después de lo ocurrido? Mil veces me pregunté como habrían sido las cosas de no haber sido tan estúpido aquella vez. Y cuando regreso... creí estar soñando cuando oí su voz, antes de que abrazara a Milo. ¿tienes idea de lo que es verla a diario y no poder tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla¿o como me acosa entre sueños, en las que imagino hacerla mía?"

"Todo llega a su tiempo- repitió Shaka con calma, tras un momento de silencio, una afectada sonrisa apareció en su rostro- y Camus, no pongas esas ideas en mi cabeza, la imagen de Sakya y tu enredados..."- explicó con cara de asco

"Sakya?"- preguntó confundido

"En la encarnación en la que yo llegué a la iluminación, éramos primos, su nombre era Sakya, y me gusta llamarla así"- aseguró el virginiano con una sonrisa, alzándose de hombros

"Debe ser extraño cierto?"

"Lo es, yo puedo recordar todas nuestras vidas, pero ella, solo algunos fragmentos, aunque es más que el común de la gente, muchas veces tengo que relatarle distintos momentos de nuestras existencias, para que ella los recuerde"

"Han compartido mucho cierto?"- preguntó Camus curioso

"Ocho mil años- le aseguró con una sonrisa ante la perplejidad de su compañero- el miércoles cumpliremos ocho mil años"

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, tiñendo de rojos el cielo, me encontraba en el jardín de Virgo, miré a mi alrededor sorprendida, de seguro me había quedado dormida entre llantos, y conociendo a Shaka, no me habría querido despertar. Suspiré resignada, poniéndome de pie, para despedirme de aquel a quien consideraba mi hermano. Tras no encontrarlo preferí dejarle una nota, antes de dirigirme al recinto

"Menudo espectáculo"- afirmó Marin con una sonrisa a modo de saludo

"Tienes suerte de que la mayoría estuviera concentrado en la ridícula discusión entre Kanon y Afro, por lo que tu escenita me atrevería a decir pasó bastante inadvertida"- informó Shaina con una sonrisa- "aunque más de uno se quedó de piedra al verte salir furiosa, sin motivo aparente"

"Tranquila, les dijimos que estas en uno de los días, hombres como son, al menos en su mayoría, no se atreverán a preguntar mucho más, y en cuanto a las chicas..."

"Todas en el recinto saben lo que pasa- rumié molesta- los regalos de Camus son el chisme de la década"

"Cierto"- aceptó Marin con una sonrisa tendiéndome una taza de chocolate- "A todas nos sorprendió el hecho de que Camus pudiera ser tan romántico, Aioria podría pedirle algunos consejos"

"Si claro, ahora resulta que es el dr. Corazón"- comenté molesta cruzándome de brazos- lo único que hace es meter la pata compulsivamente y después intentar arreglarla"

"Es hombre, siempre meten la pata"- sentenció Shaina con aires eruditos en el instante en que June entraba con una cesta y una sonrisa en el rostro

"Es para ti- me indicó entregándome la cesta- un mensajero acaba de traerlo con esta tarjeta"- concluyó mirándome cómplice

"Mensaje entregado June"- le indiqué con seriedad, viendo su expresión taimada cuando le enseñé la puerta- "últimamente están todas por demás de chismosas"- anuncié molesta abriendo la tarjeta

'Me he comportado como un idiota, espero que puedas perdonarme. Te amo, y desgraciadamente el amor entontece a los hombres. Soy un tonto sin remedio, y no quiero cambiarlo si eso implica dejar de amarte. Y sería un tonto feliz si me amaras una milésima parte de lo que yo a ti'

El mensaje no estaba firmado, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, corrí la tela que cubría la cesta, dispuesta a no dejarme enredar por sus regalos, pero esta vez había sido un golpe bajo, unos inmensos ojos celestes me miraban desde la cesta, la pequeña gatita no parecía tener más de dos meses y un hermoso y sedoso pelaje negro. No pude evitar tomarla en brazos y comenzar a acariciarlas

"Chicas no es adorable?"- pregunté encantada mostrándoselas, mis amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco

"obviamente Camus descubrió que tenés debilidad por esos bichos"- opinó Shaina mientras veía el pequeño collar del animal, de donde pendía una medalla de identificación, el frente estaba totalmente chato, listo para ser grabada, pero no me sorprendía al ver por detrás grabada una orquidea

**Mil perdones por la demora y por el capi tan corto (first con una sonrisa enorme) estuve en periodo de examenes y con suerte si dormí durante la semana anterior, pero valió la pena, saqué 10 en los dos examenes :D soy una persona feliz**

**Ahemmm ahora a lo que interesa, se que es un capi corto, pero quise detenerme un poco en los sentimientos de Wolf, y como intenta solucionar Camus su metida de pata, es uno de esos capis que no son divertidos pero si necesarios. Debo decir que me llevé una buena sorpresa al descubrir que D-Ka había escrito un side story lemmon, y aprovechó a publicarlo cuando sabría que yo no podría leerlo, (tene amigas para eso...) de todas formas es bueno, y me gusto ( a pesar de que en un principio corrió sangre) una vez en frío tuve que aceptar que para ser lo primero que publica esta muy bien, por lo que se los recomiendo a cualquiera que quiera leerlo, es "Cuando el hielo quema". Creo que no queda nada más, disfruten del capi, y los invito a presionar aquel pequeñisimo boton y dejar un siempre bienvenido review. Nos leemos!**


	13. quehaceres de historiador

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 13: Quehaceres de historiador

Aquel mediodía auguraba ser como tantos otros, más de un mes había transcurrido desde aquella fatídica celebración y las cosas habían retornado a causes medianamente normales, claro, eso si omitimos las continuas desapariciones de Wolfgang, mi amigo estaba más que ausente desde lo ocurrido, se esfumaba durante horas, para pensar en quien sabe que cosa.

Suspiré con resignación mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Milo, en dirección al coliseo, cuando aquella discusión llamó nuestra atención

"Olvídalo, no lo harás, me niego, el médico lo prohibió, no saldrás de este templo y esa es mi última palabra"- oímos adentrándonos temerosos en la casa de géminis

"Pero Saga no lo entiendes, tengo que ir, esos chicos necesitan esa clase"- reconocí la voz de Misao molesta, la imagen que nos encontramos al llegar al salón era por demás de graciosa, la joven mujer, forcejeaba en vano entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo intentando zafarse, mientras este la miraba crispado

"Necesitas reposo, el médico lo dejó muy en claro"- sentenció el dorado con voz suave y firme

"Clío explícale- me pidió en el instante en que Milo y yo habíamos llegado a la salida y cantábamos victoria por haber sido ignorados, obviamente nos equivocamos- es la última clase antes del parcial y esos chicos necesitan que les explique el último texto, y el resto de la cátedra está en una conferencia en Madrid"

Genial, aquello no pintaba nada lindo, como profesora sabía a la perfección a lo que Misao se refería, si alguno de sus colegas tomaba ese texto en el examen, si no lo explicaba podía significar el reprobar de alguno de sus alumnos, pero no me apetecía en absoluto decírselo a un Saga enfadado y aprehensivo, mucho menos cuando su mujer tenía orden de reposo

"Bueno esto...- comencé jugando con las manos nerviosa- ¿ es un texto muy importante?- la mujer me miró amenazadora- sí, siempre lo son...- fue entonces cuando se formó una idea en la cabeza- ¿Y si yo fuera a reemplazarte? Si conozco el texto puedo dar la clase por vos, los chicos no la perderían y te quedas haciendo el reposo que te indicó el médico"

"Podrías?- preguntó con una sonrisa encantada- sería genial, además te podría servir para empezar a involucrarte con la vida académica de Atenas- exclamó gesticulando entusiasmada, en el instante en que su esposo me sonreía agradecido- inclusive si te interesa podría hablar con Chrysostomou, para que te encargues de mi reemplazo, sería una forma de entrar en la cátedra"

"Sería genial- acepté - no me vendría nada mal dar clases, y cuanto antes ingrese en los círculos locales..."

"Bien, yo llamaré a Chrysostomou para avisarle, no creo que tengas problema con el texto, lo escribiste vos con Wolfgang"- me indicó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono

"¿Estas segura de que vas a poder con todo Llamita?"- preguntó Milo preocupado- "La investigación, el Santuario y lo demás..."

"El dar clases siempre me puso de buen humor- le aclaré- además me va a servir salir de aquí durante un tiempo, las cosas están por demás de tensas"

"No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto"- suspiró Saga con una sonrisa – "Misao ya entró en el octavo mes y prefiero permanecer cerca por las dudas"

"Tu mima a tu mujer y deja que yo me encargue de esas clases"- le aseguré entusiasmada, viendo a Misao llegando hacia mí

"Chrysostomou, te esperará en la entrada, es el decano, le avisé que enviaría un reemplazo, él te indicará lo necesario- asentí mientras me tendía un papel con algunas indicaciones- la clase comienza a las 17, estoy segura que el maestro Shion no pondrá objeciones en que te lleves uno de los vehículos del Santuario, acabo de hablar con él por teléfono, para ahorrarte el tener que subir para avisarle, ahh y le avisaré a Shiryu que te busque ¿no te molesta cierto? Es que toma esa clase y yo solía llevarlo"- me explicó de un tirón casi sin respirar

"No... no habrá problema- expliqué sorprendida ¿no era necesario para los bebes que ella respirara?- hablaré con Shiryu en el coliseo¿apuntaste el nombre del texto?"- la mujer asintió sonriente

"No sabes el favor que me haces"- suspiró dándome un fuerte abrazo, a modo de despedida

"Es casi demasiado alegre para el gruñón de Saga"- le indiqué a Milo una vez fuera

"Créeme que fue la mejor cura para su mal talante"- apoyó mi maestro con una sonrisa

_**&&&&&&&&& **_

Wolfgang entró al lugar, sintiéndose empequeñecido por la solemnidad que este irradiaba, había encontrado esa extraña cueva en sus largas caminatas por el Santuario, se había sentido extrañamente atraído a aquel sitio mágico

La cueva comenzaba como una extraña hendidura en la roca, para ensancharse poco a poco al adentrarse en ella, finalmente se había en un amplio recinto abovedado, un pequeño arroyo caía desde una de las paredes, creando una pequeña cascada que se perdía tintineante entre las rocas, las paredes estaban perfectamente talladas en la blanca piedra, lisas y suaves, obviamente trabajo de algún experto artesano, en el centro, un inmaculado pilar sostenía una única y perfecta piedra negra.

El historiador se sentó frente a ella observándola, aquel lugar le producía una extraña calma, podía oír el viento, como un susurro en la entrada, y la extraña luz que se colaba por la cúpula de forma casi irreal le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de protección, en el último mes aquel había sido su refugio en un lugar en el que sentía tan extraño. No pertenecía al Santuario y jamás lo haría, había arrastrado a Clío hasta allí y ahora se escapaba de entre sus dedos, recordándole que nunca había sido suya

Desde la fatídica fiesta su colega se había mostrado fría y distante, cuando trabajaban juntos ya no eran las risas y bromas lo que predominaba sino un incómodo y pesado silencio, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus sonrisas y sus sarcasmos, la forma en que se burlaba de él y sus inmensos ojos esmeralda

Quería arreglar las cosas, necesitaba hacerlo, hablaría con ella. Contempló la roca, casi con reverencia, sin atreverse a tocarla. Estaba seguro que aquel era un antiguo lugar de culto que se había perdido en el olvido, agradeciendo a la divinidad que fuera salió de la caverna dispuesto a reencontrarse con aquel extraño y rutinario ritmo que poseía el Santuario

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

Miré a mi maestro sonriendo, frente a frente, agitados, intentábamos recobrar el ritmo de nuestra respiración

"Ya estas volviendo a ser la de antes Llamita"- me indicó sonriendo de lado

"Dame un mes más y disfrutaré quitándote esa sonrisa"

"Esa es la respuesta que quería oír"- exclamó pasándome la mano sobre los hombros para dirigirnos a las gradas, donde dos conocidas figuras nos esperaban, maldije interiormente, observándolos a ambos, y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Después de lo ocurrido mi relación con Camus había continuado por el extraño camino de la camaradería, con unos cuantos comentarios insinuantes por aquí y por allá del acuariano en su sensual francés. Estaba desplegando ante mí todo un arsenal de dotes de seducción que hasta entonces había creído imposible, lo cual implicaba todo el uso posible de mi autocontrol. Dicen que solo el ser humano es tan tonto como para caer dos veces con la misma piedra, y al parecer, Camus de Acuario era la mía

Por otro lado se encontraba Wolfgang, con aquella cara de perro arrepentido que pocas veces le había visto, nuestra relación estaba más que tensa últimamente y por lo que podía leer en sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra

"Pastel de chocolate y café moka?"- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada levantando las manos en son de paz

"Con tarta de frambuesas?"- pregunté con tono juguetón, mientras Milo a mi lado nos veía extrañado

"Con tarta de frambuesas- aceptó el historiador con una sonrisa, aquel pequeño ritual había consistido en nuestra forma de regresar las cosas a su cause cada vez que teníamos una discusión- aunque siempre me he preguntado donde metes todas esas calorías que te comes"

"Soy una amazona en periodo de crecimiento"- comenté con voz infantil

"Eres una tragona sin remedio, adicta a la cafeína y el chocolate"- me corrigió Milo con una sonrisa- "y con los años no ha hecho más que empeorar"

" Vicios de la universidad, cuando te estas con los tiempos justos el café es bueno para mantenerte despierto, no conozco a nadie que no haya sucumbido a los encantos de la cafeína"- le indiqué con tono burlón, mientras Wolfgang asentía riendo

"Es cierto, el café es uno de los insumos básicos de cualquier historiador respetable"

"Fhe! Al parecer tanto estudio les quema las neuronas"- opinó el escorpiano, antes de alejarse en dirección a su mejor amigo, que parecía visiblemente taimado, no pude evitar sonreír, mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, antes de volverme a ver a Wolfgang

"Vamos por nuestra dosis de cafeína?"- lo miré con resignación

"Lo siento Wolf, pero debemos dejarlo para otro día- le indiqué- tengo que dar una clase, y aún debo bañarme y cambiarme"

"Clío de que hablas?"

"Prometí reemplazar a Misao esta tarde en una de sus clases, además ya que me voy a quedar en Grecia no me vendría mal comenzar a conocer el ambiente"

"Muy bien jovencita, pero mañana no te salvas de mí ¿entendido?"- exclamó riendo

"Sí general"- informé en posición de firmes, antes de despedirme y dirigirme al recinto.

Cuando el agua recorrió mi cuerpo sentí como mi mente comenzaba despejando, ahora que Wolf estaba más tranquilo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, si es que podía llamar de ese modo a la extraña situación en la que me encontraba, preferí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y preocuparme por la clase que tenía que dar, ni siquiera la había preparado, y aunque conocía a la perfección el texto esperaba no meter la pata

Miré el armario dudosa, para tomar un traje negro y una sencilla camisa blanca, recogí mi cabello en una alta coleta, me maquillé de forma ligera, para luego colocarme la máscara. Al salir de mi cuarto, Shaina me contempló con una sonrisa, agitando un juego de llaves

"No se que tengas entre manos, pero el Patriarca me ordenó darte eso"- me indicó haciendo tintinear las llaves, se las saqué de las manos en un movimiento

"Deberías hacer algo con esa curiosidad"- le indiqué en tono chistoso- "últimamente tienes bastante tiempo libre, algo de entrenamiento extra no te vendría mal"

"Oblígame"- refunfuñó la amazona, la ignoré dirigiéndome a la salida donde Shiryu me esperaba con una sonrisa

"Es cierto lo que me dijo Misao? Tu nos darás la clase de hoy?"

"Así es, espero que no te moleste el cambio- comenté mientras nos encaminábamos al auto, a lo que el chico se alzó de hombros, permanecimos en silencio durante un rato, y apenas retomé la palabra cuando estábamos a al menos un kilómetro del Santuario- muy bien Shiryu, se que eres un chico confiable, pero como me entere de una sola alusión a lo que vas a ver y juro, por la princesa Athena que te asaré de tal forma que ni siquiera quedarán cenizas reconocibles ¿entendido?"- el santo de bronce me miró aterrorizado, realmente sentí lástima por él, pero sabía muy bien que necesitaba su silencio, de todas formas dulcifiqué mi voz- comprende que no puedo permitir que digas a nadie lo que has visto, mi honor de amazona está en juego, como comprenderás no puedo presentarme en la universidad con la máscara, sería..."- el dragón abrió los ojos como plato, al parecer comprendiendo mis palabras

"No te preocupes yo..."- tragó saliva con nerviosismo- "lo que ocurre en la universidad, allí se queda, nadie tiene que saber nada"

"me alegra saberlo"- comenté con una sonrisa, antes de quitarme la máscara, al hacerlo, noté como el chico fijaba su vista en la ventana- "Shiryu, tendrás que verme en algún momento, no va a servirte de nada concentrarte en la ventana"

"Lo... lo siento"- aceptó volteando a verme sonrojado

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, el santo de Dragón se bajó del vehículo casi en un salto, para perderse en las puertas, frente a ellas se encontraba un hombre bajo y regordete, con una graciosa calva, que miraba hacia todas direcciones confundido

"Señor Chrysostomou?"- pregunté sonriendo, mientras el hombre me miraba asintiendo- soy Clío Galieri, vine a reemplazar a Misao"

"Licenciada Galieri?- repitió sorprendido- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros, mi colega me informó que usted se haría cargo de esas clases durante un tiempo, a causa de su embarazo"- sin más comenzó a ponerme al tanto sobre el lugar, para indicarme el salón en el que me tocaba la clase, los alumnos esperaban sentados en sus pupitres, formando grupos dispersos, pero para mi sorpresa, Shiryu, permanecía solo, sentado en el fondo. Tomé aire, antes de posar mi mano en el picaporte, algo nerviosa, no estaba muy segura que podría encontrarme en ese nuevo grupo

"Buenas tardes"- anuncie entrando al salón mientras me contemplaban sorprendidos- "Soy Clío Galieri, les daré clase durante un tiempo hasta que la profesora pueda reintegrarse después del embarazo"

_**&&&&&&&&& **_

Camus rumiaba molesto, sí, había esperado que terminara el entrenamiento de su amazona, para repetir su ritual de merendar juntos, como habían retomado desde su regreso, pero con desagrado tuvo que aceptar verla alejarse con ese tipo, y estaba desaparecida desde hace horas.

Había registrado el Santuario con su cosmo una y otra vez y con el mismo resultado, estaba furioso, monumentalmente furioso, el conocido e incomodo bichito de los celos estaba haciendo estragos en su fría persona. No podía soportar la idea de que SU chica estuviera con ESE energúmeno

Claro, muy fácil sería para el dorado salir de ese error, pero no se había molestado siquiera en reconocer la presencia de Wolfgang, de haberlo hecho sabría que el apuesto historiador se encontraba en la biblioteca del Recinto Principal. Los celos son malos consejeros, incluso para el gélido santo de Acuario, y no es de extrañar que cometiera una estupidez.

Clío regresó al Santuario al atardecer, por lo que había percibido junto al santo de Dragón, para luego tomar cada uno su propio camino. Se apresuró a interceptarla, sorprendiéndose con la imagen que se le presentaba. No creía haber podido reconocerla como una amazona si no fuera por la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Caminaba con aire seguro, con aquel perfecto traje negro que no hacía más que acentuar cada una de sus curvas, sin perder por eso la elegancia, parecía distraída, revisando algunos papeles de su portafolios, cosa que agradeció, porque la chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo frente a ella, y no de buen humor, cabe recalcar

"Donde demonios estuviste?"- preguntó en un gruñido, lo que la chica consideró un extraño ataque de expresividad por parte del dorado, pero lo contempló sorprendida ¿quién cuernos se creía para hacer esas preguntas?

"No te incumbe- le aclaró molesta- no tengo por que darte explicaciones, ni tienes ningún derecho a pedírmelas"

"Supongo que estuviste con el idiota"- comentó rodando los ojos

"No, estuve dando una clase en la universidad, aunque si así hubiera sido que? Estas celoso?"

_"Je ne suis pas jaloux-_ exclamó molesto-_ J'ai tout le droit de demander. Je t'aime et il me tombe du coup de pied de savoir que tu as été avec cet idiot"_

_"Ce ne sont pas zèles?_-replicó molesta, y en un perfecto francés que lo dejó sorprendido- _Je ne peux pas croire cela. Chaque fois que je crois que nous avons une possibilité, que on pouvions à commencer de nouveau tu fais une idiote comme cela. Athena! qu'est-ce que ai fait je pour mériter cela ?_- el santo la miró intentando encajar aún varias ideas en su cabeza, pero sin darle oportunidad de réplica la chica continuó- _Sais-tu qu'est-ce que es le pire du cas? Je encore t'aime, comme une collégienne malgré vouloir l'evite  
Je t'aime plus que aimerais admettre, bien que tu ne fasses plus qui compliquer tout. Tu n'as pas d'idée de ce que j'ai souffert dernières années en t'étonnant  
Tu est le unique homme au qui aime dans ma vie, mais tu ne semble pas comprender cela"_- sin más la amazona continuó su camino

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba perplejo, y con mil ideas agolpándose en su cabeza pero todas se resumían en una: Era un Idiota, sí y uno con mayúscula, había metido nuevamente la pata nuevamente, enfureciendo a su amazona, pero aún recordaba muy bien lo que había dicho, sonrió, tenía su lado positivo al fin y al cabo

Pero una realidad lo golpeó con fuerza ¿habían discutido en francés? Desde cuando...? sonrió, mejor que mejor si la chica había entendido su advertencia y los piropos que en el último tiempo le había dedicado, dicen que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque, y Camus la había advertido algunos meses atrás, y su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, si ella ya lo había admitido ¿para qué esperar? Estaba dispuesto a apostar el todo por el todo, seguro de que ganaría.

Con una sonrisa se encaminó a su templo, feliz, a pesar de todo lo que la había lastimado, seguía siendo el hombre de su vida

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero mi motherboard pasó a mejor vida, por lo que estuve sin pc hasta poder comprar una nueva, y en estos días mi musa y yo tuvimos problemas con el final del capi, no nos deja del todo satisfechas a ninguna de las dos, pero ya iba siendo hora de actualizar, aunque creo que está bastante respetable, en este capi hay bastante en frances, por lo que vuelvo a pedir que si alguien nota algún error me avise, que estoy algo falta de práctica Quieren saber que tanto dicen esos dos?**

**Je ne suis pas jaloux J'ai tout le droit de demander. Je t'aime et il me tombe du coup de pied de savoir que tu as été avec cet idiot:**Yo no estoy celoso. Tengo todo el derecho de preguntar. Te amo y me cae de la patada saber que estuviste con ese idiota

**Ce ne sont pas zèles?Je ne peux pas croire cela. Chaque fois que je crois que nous avons une possibilité, que on pouvions à commencer de nouveau tu fais une idiote comme cela. Athena! qu'est-ce que ai fait je pour mériter cela ?  
Sais-tu qu'est-ce que es le pire du cas? Je encore t'aime, comme une collégienne malgré vouloir l'evite  
Je t'aime plus que aimerais admettre, bien que tu ne fasses plus qui compliquer tout. Tu n'as pas d'idée de ce que j'ai souffert dernières années en t'étonnant****  
Tu est le unique homme au qui aime dans ma vie, mais tu ne semble pas comprender cela :** Esos no son celos?No puedo creer esto. Cada vez que creo que tenemos una posibilidad, que podemos comenzar de nuevo tu haces una idiotez como esta. Athena! que hice para merecer esto?**  
**Sabes que es lo peor del caso? Aún te amo, como una colegiala, por mucho que quiera evitarlo. Te amo más de lo que me gustaría admitir, aunque tu no haces más que complicarlo todo. No tienes idea de lo que sufrí los últimos años extrañándote  
Eres el único hombre que amé en mi vida, pero no pareces darte cuenta de eso

**Interesante no? obviamente el fic está cambiando y pronto comenzará la parte complicada del asunto ¿o acaso creían que la historia solo incluía el romance de estos dos? ese es solo el comienzo muahhhaa (seehhh ese fue un intento de carcajada maligna :S no se me dan) ni hablar, espero que disfruten del capi y perdonen la demora, aunque de todas formas no me enojo si me dejan un review **


	14. cacería

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 14: Cacería

"Es un idiota, Dido, un energúmeno sin neurona que se guía por la maldita testosterona, no puede hacer las cosas bien por más de cinco minutos"- le informé a la pequeña gatita que se encontraba recostada sobre mi estómago, ronroneando tranquila- "Y lo peor de todo es que yo amo a ese idiota ¿eso me transforma en más tarada que él?"- pregunté observándola a sus enormes ojos celestes que me contemplaban inocentes- "supongo que esa es una de las cosas que me conviene hablar con Shaka"- suspiré luego de un momento, quitándola de encima mío levantándome de la cama, en la que me había dejado caer momentos antes.

No estaba de humor para internarme en los templos del zodíaco, no tenía el temple para volver a cruzármelo, pero necesitaba a mi hermano; sin dudarlo, me acomodé la máscara, mientras la pequeña Dido me observaba desde la cama

"No hagas desastres mientras esté fuera"- le rogué desde la puerta antes de cerrarla, pero dio un salto llegando rápidamente a mi lado- "quieres venir conmigo?"- pregunté en el instante en que comenzó a frotarse contra mis piernas

"Ese bicho te sigue por todos lados"- indicó una voz molesta, que reconocí de inmediato, puse los ojos en blanco, mientras giraba para verla, Giovanna era una amazona alta, rubia y con todas las aptitudes para ser una perfecta modelo, y a la cual no le sentaba muy bien que otra más que ella se hubiera transformado en el centro de atención del Santuario, apenas nos habíamos conocido el cortocircuito había sido automático. La italiana había entrenado en Zaire, por lo que no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto hasta mi retorno, cuando esto ocurrió, la chica que estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención con sus coqueteos por un lado por el otro se había visto amenazada por la atención que me brindaban tres de los dorados, los constantes regalos de Camus no habían hecho más que aumentar su odio hacia mí, y todo lo que me rodeaba.

Afortunadamente todo en el santuario tenía su jerarquía y yo estaba bastante encima de ella, una amazona de bronce, por lo que podía permitirme ponerla en su lugar, aunque normalmente prefería ignorarla, pero desgraciadamente para ella aquel no era uno de mis mejores días

"Dido puede hacer lo que guste mientras no moleste a nadie"- le indique con tono pasmosamente frío- "y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, tu, en cambio, no dejas de fastidiarme por cualquier cosa que se te cruce por la cabeza, y esta es la última que te aguanto, como veras no estoy de humor, al próximo comentario, la próxima insinuación y juro que vas a desear la muerte, rostizaré uno por uno los órganos de tu cuerpo, sin matarte, sufrirás tanto dolor, que las quince agujas de mi maestro serán un juego de niños comparados con tu eterna agonía, porque no tendré la piedad de matarte"- sin más me di la vuelta en dirección a la salida con la pequeña felina siguiéndome

Mientras me encaminaba al templo de Virgo sentí algo de pena por Giovanna, había pagado con ella mi mal humor, aunque venía buscando uno de mis estallidos desde bastante tiempo atrás. Suspiré tomando a Dido entre mis brazos, antes de internarme en el templo de Aries, donde me encontré a Kiki, rumiando contra su maestro, no pude evitar menear la cabeza antes de continuar mi camino, mi sorpresa la encontré antes de entrar a Géminis, Saga se encontraba sentado en una alta roca, con Misao sentada entre sus piernas, y se administraban distintos mimos, mientras señalaban las distintas constelaciones que comenzaban a aparecer, sonreí enternecida, continuando mi camino, para encontrarme con aquel conocido rubio totalmente concentrado, leyendo aquel diario, con gesto nostálgico, estaba sentado sobre unos almohadones sobre la alfombra de su amplia estancia, lo abracé por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro

"Aún sigues leyéndolo?"- pregunté divertida, sabiendo la respuesta

"Es el mejor regalo que me haz hecho en todas mis vidas Sakya- me indicó con una sonrisa que pocos podrían imaginar, y que afortunadamente yo estaba acostumbrada a ver- es increíble, pero creo que están todos, no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste pero..."

"Ellos llegaron hasta mí, no los busqué- aclaré acariciando el lomo de aquel libro- en viejas librerías, mercados callejeros, excavaciones arqueológicas, todos llegaron hasta mí, al principio no sabía porqué, sentía que tenía que tenerlos, y hacía todo lo posible, no recuerdo todo lo que dicen, muchos ni siquiera puedo leerlos, yo no guardo todos mis recuerdos como tu"- El dorado sonrió cerrando el libro, y separándose de mis brazos, para girarse a observarme

"Y doy gracias a Athena y Mnemósine de que no lo hagas, o créeme que estarías más que histérica"- susurró con suavidad, acariciando a la gatita que se había colocado entre sus piernas

"Que me ocultas Siddhartha?"- pregunté con preocupación, conociendo aquella tiste expresión en su rostro

"Lo sabrás a su tiempo Sakya"- me explicó acariciando con suavidad mi cabello – "estaba llegando al final- me indicó con una sonrisa, cambiando de tema- recuerdas cuando nacimos en la Francia de Luis XIV? Y nuestros padres estaban empeñados en casarnos?"

"Aún no recuerdo como nos salvamos de esa- acepté sonriendo de lado- estaban realmente empecinados, incluso habían solicitado al rey su bendición ¿Sabías que Luis te quería como su consejero e incluso teníamos estancias preparadas en Versalles para trasladarnos en cuanto nos casaran?"

"No pueden haber llegado tan lejos"- exclamó indignado- "Nunca me lo dijiste"- me encogí de hombros

"Supongo que estaba más preocupada por encontrar la forma de librarnos del compromiso que de contarte los planes de nuestras familias"- le indiqué- "Me cuentas como nos libramos de esa?"- pedí

"No lo leíste el tiempo en que estuvo en tu poder?"- preguntó sorprendido

"Shaka, esos son tus diarios, por mucho que hayamos compartido todas esas vidas, no tengo ningún derecho a leerlos, solo leí lo básico, en los que podía, para saber que eran tuyos, nada más"

"Eres adorable- me indicó poniéndose de pié, besando mi cabello- prepararé algo de cenar y te lo recuerdo¿Te parece?"- asentí, mientras dejaba el grueso tomo sobre una mesa

Shaka se había dedicado a escribir en todas sus vidas un diario, primero en papiros, luego pergaminos, y en los últimos siglos en cuadernos, que de una forma u otra habían llegado a mí en esta vida, al tocarlos, una extraña energía recorría mi cuerpo y de alguna extraña manera sabía que aquello pertenecía a mi hermano, por lo que intentaba por todos los medios de conservarlo, finalmente le había pedido a un amigo que los encuadernara a todos juntos en aquel magnífico e inmenso libro forrado en cuero repujado con el signo del nirvana grabado en dorado, no estaba completo, y algunos, especialmente los papiros eran reproducciones que quien sabe como se habían conservado, las hojas eran de distintos tamaños y materiales, por lo que era un volumen por demás de curioso, que cuando había logrado algo que nunca recordaba hubiera ocurrido en varias vidas, al entregárselo, había visto llorar a Shaka por primera vez en siglos, mudo del asombro, me había abrazado como si estuviera a punto de esfumarme de entre sus brazos. Desde entonces, poco menos de un mes atrás, el santo de Virgo leía aquel libro en cada uno de sus momentos libres.

Me acerqué a la cocina, donde me encontré al dorado contemplando las alacenas dudoso

"Curry de papas y arvejas?"- preguntó sonriendo, asentí comenzando a buscar lo necesario para ayudarlo con la sencilla preparación, comencé a dedicarme a las verduras, mientras él lo hacía con las especias y el arroz – " Recuerdas cuando tu madre y la mía decidieron comprar las telas venecianas para nuestros trajes de boda?- lo miré confundida, en el instante en que ciertos recuerdos regresaban a mi mente, asentí- bien, ellas estaban tan concentradas planeando la boda, y nuestros padres demasiado ocupados sacando cálculos sobre cuanto iba a redituarles nuestra boda, cuando se enteraron de una catastrófoca noticia, sus adorables hijos eran unos herejes, devotos de una diosa pagana, entrenados por su monstruoso tutor"- me indicó con una sonrisa

"Lo recuerdo!- exclamé entre risas- cuando se enteraron que nuestras vacaciones en Grecia no habían sido más que para reclamar las armaduras nos desheredaron, fue muy divertido, aún recuerdo la vena palpitante de Jacques, cuando lo descubrió, y Charlotte se desmayó de la impresión!"

"Tus padres eran muy divertidos, los míos optaron por medios más violentos, Ignace, me retó a duelo- recordó meneando la cabeza- el pobre terminó muy mal, después de eso nos trasladamos al Santuario, y continuamos aquí nuestras vidas"

"Cierto- afirmé- pero ahora que lo pienso... no recuerdo a ningún santo de Acuario"

"Sabes que ellos prefieren mantenerse en Siberia, y en cuanto al acuariano que realmente te interesa, tu y él muy pocas veces coincidieron en el mismo periodo, hubo otros santos de Acuario, aunque nunca tuviste mucho contacto con ellos"

"Recuerdas algún momento en que Camus y yo estuviéramos juntos?"- inquirí curiosa

"No puedo responderte eso pequeña, mejor preocúpate por arreglar con él las cosas en esta vida, o tendrás que esperar quien sabe cuantos años"

"Eso significa que sí, pero que yo debo recordarlo"- suspiré con resignación tendiéndole las verduras listas, para que las introdujera en el agua hirviendo- "Porque con las idioteces que hace..."

"Qué fue esta vez?"- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, para escuchar pacientemente la metida de patas de su compañero de armas

"Es demasiado, lo único que hizo bien fue regalarme a Dido- le indiqué una vez sentados en la mesa, mientras disfrutábamos de la comida- y estoy segura de que tu tuviste algo que ver en eso"- Shaka se enrojeció de golpe, volteándose a mirar a la gatita, sobre uno de sus almohadones

"Yo... Clío como crees que..."

"No sabes mentir Shaka"- le recordé con tono cansado, meneando la cabeza

"Y él no sabe la forma correcta de demostrar sus sentimientos- suspiró con tono cansado- por que no dejan de ser los dos tan cabezas duras y nos facilitan un poco las cosas al resto?"

"No pido mucho, lo único que quiero es que me demuestre que cambió, quiero que me conquiste ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Claro si tenemos en cuenta sus berrinches y arranques de celos, parece que lo único que quiere es que lo mande a volar"

"Camus puede ser el santo más frío del Santuario, siempre y cuando no estés tu de por medio, siendo así, pierde todo su raciocinio"

"Por Athena, Shaka, estamos hablando del mismo hombre al que no se le movió un pelo cuando le dije que lo amaba, y se encargó de dejarme el corazón en pedacitos, a pesar de supuestamente corresponderme!"- exclamé mientras tomaba entre mis manos la pequeña taza de te de jazmín que el dorado me tendía

"Sí, estamos hablando del mismo hombre que produjo que nevara durante un mes seguido después de que te marchaste, aunque claro nunca lo admitió en voz alta; incluso varios años después con la sola mención de tu nombre la temperatura bajaba unos cuantos grados, el mismo hombre que desde que llegaste no hizo más que deshacerse en atenciones intentando llamar tu atención, y el mismo que está desesperado porque ya no sabe como hacer para conquistarte- exclamó con tono seco- a decir verdad Clío está haciendo mucho más de lo que se podría esperar de él, no le pidas peras al olmo, no digo que sus celos estén bien, pero entiendo la frustración que debe sentir, siendo que las cosas no van ni para atrás ni para adelante, Camus no es un romántico, es un hombre que demuestra con actos, no palabras, y nunca se caracterizó por la paciencia"

"Me estas diciendo que después de todo lo que hizo debo ir a arrojarme a sus brazos como si nada?"-pregunté furiosa

"No, te estoy diciendo, que por muy mal que haga las cosas, ambos se aman, y que a pesar de meter la pata, él esta haciendo todo lo posible por volver a conquistarte, aunque no sepa como hacerlo"

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Camus bajaba las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, mientras a su lado Milo no dejaba de regañarlo por la metida de pata de la tarde anterior, el escorpiano se había invitado a desayunar a su casa y no había encontrado para nada gracioso lo ocurrido, llevaba cerca de hora y media sermoneándolo y no parecía estar dispuesto a detenerse

"Esperemos que Shaka pueda darnos alguna idea de cómo arreglarlo"- le indicó finalmente, abriendo la puerta del sector residencial de Virgo, para encontrarse con una sorpresa

Shaka se encontraba dormido plácidamente en el suelo sobre una de las alfombras, al igual que Clío, a su lado, quien tenía a la pequeña gatita sobre su estomago que los observaba sorpresa, al reconocer al los visitantes, la pequeña se acercó a Camus buscando que la acaricien, el acuariano la tomó en brazos, para volver su atención a los durmientes, los lacios cabellos de ambos se sobreponían, mezclándose en un abanico, rojo y dorado, contrastando a la perfección

"Supongo que lo mejor será regresar luego"- suspiró encaminándose a la puerta

"Quien sabe hasta que hora se habrán quedado cuchicheando"- aceptó el escorpión con una sonrisa- "pero el tema de conversación debe estar más que claro"- se burló

Camus salió pensativo, después de dejar nuevamente al felino en el suelo, envidiaba a Shaka¿cuánto no deseaba él tal proximidad con la amazona¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente celoso como para no poder contenerse?. Cuando Milo le había explicado la conversación con Misao el día anterior había deseado darse la cabeza contra la pared, y así lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el caso de que estaba seguro de que su cabeza era bastante más dura que cualquier pared del recinto

De todas formas Clío lo amaba ¿no? Bien, se habían acabado las sutilezas, no más poemas ni flores, debía demostrarle a su terca amazona, que su lugar era junto a él, y no otro, haría que recordara quien era Camus de Acuario, que temblara ante cada uno de sus roces, como antaño, que se pusiera nerviosa con solo una de sus miradas, y ya sabía como hacerlo. Sin más se continuó ignorando a Milo, mientras evaluaba sus nuevos planes de cacería.

Y afortunadamente su presa no se hizo esperar, la vio bajar apresurada las escaleras, en el instante en que Milo se detenía a conversar con Aldebarán, intentando pasar desapercibido, salió de la casa, y haciendo gala de unos reflejos y velocidad de los que solo un dorado puede presumir, la tomó de uno de los brazos ni bien la chica puso un pie fuera de la segunda casa. En un rápido movimiento la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo bien que encajaba en el, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera se acercó al oído de la amazona, hasta rozarlo con sus labios, mientras intentaba ignorar el dulce perfume de su cabello

"Buenos días ma petite- susurró con suavidad antes de juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzar a descender dando pequeños besos en el dorado cuello, no pudo evitar sonreír, al sentirla temblar- te dije que este traje que queda endemoniadamente bien?- ronroneó al llegar al la clavícula- eres deliciosa"- le aseguró volviendo a acariciar su oreja con los labios, antes de soltarla y dirigirse escaleras abajo hacia el coliseo.

Suspiró con intentando controlar sus labios, se suponía que debía ser el santo frío sin expresión, pero de alguna forma estaba más que seguro de no poder quitar esa traviesa sonrisa de su rostro. Se obligó a pensar en cierto historiador, pero la mueca no hizo más que ensancharse, de todas formas sabía que debía de andar con cuidado, la había tomado por sorpresa, eso ocurría una vez, no dos, para su próximo encuentro la amazona tendría todas sus defensas en alto y ese era un reto que estaba más que entusiasmado por enfrentar

**_&&&&&&&&&& _**

Sentí la piel ardiendo en aquellos lugares en los que sus labios apenas se habían posado, confundida, lo vi alejarse con aires despreocupado en dirección a la casa de Aries, y lo maldije y me maldije interiormente por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, a pesar de no estar del todo convencida de que fuera cierto. Y es que una parte de mí deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que todo fuera un sueño y que Shaka me despertara sonriendo.

Dido, enredándose entre mis piernas, me confirmó que era real y le di mis recuerdos a la mitad de la parentela divina de nuestra princesa, por como me había comportado. Aquellos fuertes brazos se habían cerrado a mi alrededor como un grillete, me sentí morir cuando su boca tocó mi cuello, su voz, profunda y sensual había mareado mis sentidos, dejándome totalmente a su merced

Volví a maldecir mentalmente tomando a la gatita en mis brazos, aún después de diez años Camus era capaz de dejarme como una tonta colegiala y acababa de demostrarme que lo sabía, intentando quitarme aquella idea de la cabeza me apresuré en dirección al recinto de amazonas, necesitaba una ducha, antes de reunirme con el equipo de investigación para la reunión de informe semanal. No me apetecía pasar por acuario, no me veía con la fuerza para hacerlo, con un poco de suerte conseguiría que Mu me teletransportara hasta allá, y a la vuelta siempre podía convencer a Wolfgang de aún teníamos una salida pendiente. Mi objetivo era claro, debía evitar a toda costa al santo de acuario, no estaba segura de poder ser totalmente conciente de mis actos si él volvía aproximarse tanto a mi cuerpo

E increíblemente las cosas me estaban saliendo bien, o al menos así lo creí hasta el almuerzo, cuando Wolfgang me indicó que no podríamos almorzar juntos a causa de no se que reunión con unos cuantos funcionarios del gobierno griego, perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había maldecido en ese día, me dispuse a regresar al recinto, antes dedicarme a entrenar liviano, pues tenía guardia nocturna. Pero obviamente mis planificaciones se fueron al trasto cuando nuevamente me sentí arrastrada por aquellos fuertes brazos, que en un segundo me apresaron entre la pared del Recinto Principal y ese atlético cuerpo

"Tu tiempo se esta acabando petite"- susurró sensualmente, quitando la máscara de mi rostro, antes de que una exclamación pudiera salir de mis labios, mi boca se vio invadida por los suyos, abrí los ojos sorprendida, intentando zafarme, del cuerpo que me aprisionaba, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, me descubrí inconscientemente respondiendo aquel beso, tan dulce y apasionado que me pareció imposible que aquel fuera el Señor de los Hielos- fui un estúpido al esperar esto durante diez años- susurró finalmente sobre mis labios, y fue entonces que noté tenía los ojos cerrados, a tientas buscó mis manos, para depositar en ella la máscara- y no estoy dispuesto a esperar mucho más, la próxima vez no creo tener el autocontrol como para mantener los ojos cerrados- aseguró girándose a darme la espalda- y entonces tu y yo sabemos lo que ocurrirá, quieras o no te obligaré a cumplir la ley de las amazonas, me muestres tu rostro voluntariamente o no, el resultado será el mismo"- concluyó escapando nuevamente escaleras abajo mientras yo intentaba encajar en mi mente lo que había ocurrido

**Mil, dos mil, tres mil disculpas de mi parte, se que me tardé mucho, pero estoy en periodo de examenes en la facu, y me paso el día estudiando, con decir que este capi nació en mi cuadernillo, mientras esperaba entrar a rendir Pedagogía, de todas formas, hay bastantes cosas interesantes como para dejarlas contentas ¿cierto?, ni hablar, espero que disfruten el capi y puedan dejarme unos bonitos reviews, con todas las amenazas que gusten, nos leemos!**


	15. fin del juego

_**Advertencia:**__** Este capi tiene un lemon ligero, si sos sensible, te recomiendo que te lo saltees, aunque a decir verdad no es muy fuerte...**_

**_Entre fuego y hielo_**

Capítulo 15: fin del juego

Maldito, idiota, presumido, petulante, descerebrado, atrevido¿quién, por todos los dioses, se creía? Como cuernos se había atrevido a hacer algo como eso? Y amenazarme de ese modo, por Athena! Es que acaso se creía mi dueño? Por el bendito Olimpo, menudo ego tenía

Estaba furiosa, estaba rabiosa con él por ser tan descarado, tan extremadamente confiado en si mismo como para hacer aquello, y aún más lo estaba conmigo, por haber cedido entre sus brazos, por no responder con una bofetada, sino haberme entregado a sus labios, por haberme sentido débil ante él y no poder olvidar lo sensual que me había parecido su sonrisa en el instante en que me capturó entre su cuerpo y la pared del recinto principal

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberme proporcionado aquel pequeño trozo de cielo que significaba el roce sus labios, lo odiaba por la vorágine de sentimientos que eso me provocaba, lo odiaba por la inconcebible necesidad de que aquello se repitiera que crecía en mi interior. Lo odiaba, como solo una persona que ama desesperadamente puede hacerlo

¿Cómo se puede negar el amor cuando este nos consume por dentro¿Como negarnos a aquello que más anhelamos?

Lo amaba, tanto que llegaba a doler, tanto como para saber que mi causa estaba perdida desde que lo vi aquella mañana en la casa de Escorpio el día de mi regreso al Santuario, tanto como para recordar, por mucho que hubiera intentado olvidarlo. Dolía, dolía saber que a pesar de todo, mi corazón ya no me pertenecía, ni lo había hecho en los últimos diez años

Me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré, lloré con tantos sentimientos que no podía estar segura del motivo de mis lágrimas. Lloré por la frustración de no poder negarme a sus labios, por la angustia de tantos años de rechazo, lloré por miedo, a aquello que tanto había querido

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Camus acarició sus labios con una sonrisa aquella mañana, había despertado de magnífico humor, aun podía recordar el sabor dulce y fresco de esos labios, y el perfume a jazmín que desprendía su amazona, se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a continuar con su plan

Siempre supo que Clío era una mujer terca, no por nada era una escorpiana con todas las letras, pero llegado al caso, era bien sabido que a los acuarianos les gustaban los retos, y no iba a desanimarse, amaba a su amazona, pero se estaba cansando de esperar y finalmente se había decidido a tomar el toro por las astas

Por primera vez en años, sus compañeros lo vieron llegar al coliseo con una sonrisa, Milo y Shaka se miraron extrañados, obviamente algo tramaba

"Yo hablaré con él, tu habla con Clío"- indicó el escorpiano a su compañero, antes de despedirse tras la promesa de encontrarse mas tarde

"Las cosas se están apresurando- susurró el rubio para si mismo- es mejor estar preparados"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Shion se dejó caer en aquel sofá agotado, tenía grandes ojeras, que intentaba esconder con aquella quinta taza de café, no había dormido, llevaba varias noches sin hacerlo, confinado en Star Hill, las estrellas parecían haber perdido el sentido, el universo parecía estar revuelto, y no tenía idea del por qué

"Tu también lo sientes Shion?"- preguntó la princesa sentada frente a él, a quien hasta entonces no había percibido- "algo no está bien, esa energía parece colmarlo todo"- explicó la diosa mordiéndose el labio

"Energía?- inquirió el Patriarca sorprendido, hasta entonces no había notado nada, pero ahora que la princesa se lo remarcaba...- Qué es...? Parece que se colara, poco a poco en todo"

"No lo sé, hace milenios, no sentía algo así- indicó Saori, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo- pero por más que me esfuerzo no puedo recordar que sea. Llama a la reserva- ordenó- inventa alguna excusa, no quiero dar la alarma aún, que lleguen de a poco, pero los quiero a todos aquí cuando esto estalle, sea lo que sea"

"Así se hará"- indicó el patriarca con una reverencia, para disponerse a salir del salón

"Y Shion...- el lemuriano se volteó a verla- duerme unpoco, por ahora no podemos hacer nada"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miré el reloj resignada, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y aun no había dejado el recinto, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no para encontrarme con Camus, no sabía como actuar, que decirle, no sabía nada, lo único que me apetecía en ese instante era un gigantesco pote de helado de chocolate en el que ahogar mis penas, pero Marin llegó hasta mí con una mala noticia

"Me encontré con esa chica, la de tu equipo- me indicó pensativa- mmm.. ¿Salomé? Me dijo que necesitaba hablar con vos de algo urgente, te espera en la biblioteca?"- la miré espantada ¿la biblioteca? No podría haber elegido otro sitio... para llegar a la biblioteca tenía que atravesar las doce casas, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a poner un pie en acuario

"Era muy urgente?"- pregunté dudosa, al fin y al cabo ¿qué tan urgente puede ser algo referido a una investigación histórica? Dudaba que pudiera morir alguien

"Parecía bastante exaltada"- me indicó la pelirroja alzándose de hombros- "tal vez sea algo personal, al fin y al cabo sos una de las jefas del equipo no? Tal vez tuvo algún problema y quiere permiso para ausentarse o algo"- no pude evitar aceptar que tenía razón, pero de eso podría encargarse Wolfgang no es cierto? Maldije mentalmente al recordar lo extraño que estaba mi amigo últimamente, había tomado por costumbre desaparecerse por horas, llegando con excusas de extrañas reuniones. Me alcé de hombros resignada, refunfuñando en contra de mi condenada responsabilidad, con algo de suerte, le pediría a Mu que me ahorrara el camino

Siempre había tenido en cuenta las leyes de Murphy, que aquel día se cumplieron en perfecto orden, al menos las dos primeras

1-Cuando algo puede salir mal, sale mal. Así fue como me llegó el mensaje de Salomé, obligándome a salir de mi refugio

2- Cuando varias cosas pueden salir mal, lo hacen en el peor orden posible.

Como era de esperarse, Mu no estaba en Aries, por lo que, rogándole a todos los dioses que estuvieran de turno, me encaminé escaleras arriba, esperando no encontrarme con Camus de Acuario.

Al parecer no estaba en casa, pensé agradecida mientras atravesaba rauda estancia, pero aquellos brazos rodeando desde atrás mi cintura, y los labios rozando mi cuello confirmaron mi error

"Es bueno verte petite- susurró sensualmente a mi oído- te extrañé bastante durante todo el día"- me indicó acercando su cuerpo a mi espalda, para concentrarse en lamer mi lóbulo, mientras sentía esa conocida debilidad en mis piernas- "Debo decir que te vez radiante hoy"- ronroneó besando mi cuello, antes de girarme para quedar frente a frete, no pude evitar morderme el labio, su expresión fría contrastaba totalmente con sus ojos, que transmitían un mensaje ante el cual mi cuerpo no hizo más que temblar

"Suéltame- rogué en un susurro, cuando el depositaba mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros, mientras se dedicaba a besar el que había quedado desnudo- Camus, tengo que ir a una reunión"- anuncié, intentado recordármelo a mi misma

"No quiero"- explicó con calma, bajando con sus besos por mi cuello, acercándose peligrosamente al escote, sonrió travieso, clavando nuevamente en mi su mirada, todavía no puedo precisar como, pero mi máscara había desaparecido, sentí aquella cálida mano acariciar con suavidad mi mejilla, no podía alejarme, todas las señales de alarma estaban sonando en mi cabeza, pero no podía alejarme, había algo en esa mirada que se había saltado todas mis defensas y mandado al traste mi cordura.

Su mano dejó mi mejilla para acariciar suavemente mi nuca, instantes antes de que sellara mis labios con los suyos, sentí una extraña corriente recorrerme, cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuello, el beso se volvió más apasionado, poco a poco, lentamente

La cordura volvió a mí, abruptamente, al sentir aquella mano colarse bajo mi camisa para acariciar mi espalda, me aparté de golpe, pero aquellos brazos no me soltaban

"Qué pretendes?"- pregunté en un susurró aún confundida por la vorágine de sensaciones que me atacaban

"Seducirte"- me indicó con una sonrisa antes de volver a posar sus labios en mi hombro, lamiendo con dedicación

"Por Athena"- me oí gemir, intentando soltarme, para encontrarme nuevamente apresada entre su cuerpo y una pared

"Está en una reunión- susurró burlón, desabrochando el primer botón de mi camisa- dudo que pueda oír tus ruegos"- sentí su boca, acariciar la piel recién expuesta, mientras sus manos se colaban nuevamente bajo mi ropa, el calor comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, encendiendo aquel fuego que tanto me había preocupado por extinguir

Sus labios volvieron a reclamar los míos, incitantes, encarcelando mi cordura en algún espacio vacío, me encontré correspondiéndole, igual de anhelante, cuando una de mis piernas rodeo su cadera

"Te amo"- me indicó tras depositarme en aquella cama, con ojos hambrientos- "te dejé ir una vez, no voy a dejarte ir ahora"- sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras las mías se colaban bajo su remera, para acariciar la fuerte espalda. Camus comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de mi camisa, con exquisita lentitud, besando y lamiendo la piel que iba descubriendo a su paso, sentí su lengua juguetear con mi ombligo, y no pude evitar gemir cuando una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis pechos, mientras sus labios volvían a invadir mi boca, nos separamos un instante, en el que me encargué de que su remera conociera el suelo, mientras él hacia lo propio con mi sostén.

Su boca comenzó a juguetear con mi seno, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, con deleite, en tanto mis manos se dedicaron, prestas a liberar aquel miembro que se abultaba en sus pantalones, lo oí gemir, en el instante en que rocé apenas su ropa interior, dejando de lado mi pecho, para contemplarme.

El resto de mi ropa desapareció en un santiamén, teniendo sobre mí solo el desnudo cuerpo de Camus, no pude evitar gemir, al sentirlo hundirse en mi interior, el placer de aquella sensación me golpeó con una fuerza imposible, se movía sobre mi con rapidez, de una forma casi salvaje, mis piernas rodearon su cadera, profundizando aun más nuestra unión

"Te amo"- susurré embriagada, antes de caer en aquella placentera incomunicación que provoca el orgasmo. Camus se dejó caer sobre mí agitado, mientas mil imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente

"Te amo Alexei, te extrañé"- susurré de forma inconsciente, enredando mi mano en sus cabellos, mientras su rostro descansaba sobre mi abdomen

"Y yo a ti Lagash"- murmuró nostálgico- "ocho mil años, fue demasiado tiempo"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Wolfgang se encontraba como todas las tardes en su pequeño santuario, no pudo evitar estremecerse, el canto de aquella piedra había cambiado días atrás, al igual que el lugar, no podía dejar de sorprenderse como poco a poco comenzaba a vislumbrarse una figura entre las rocas de la pared.

Ese día en especial había algo distinto, una extraña energía que... Debía tocar esa roca, tenía que hacerlo. Lentamente, con paso decidido se encaminó hacia la negra esfera que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación, apenas al rozar su fría superficie algo extraño pasó en su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño llenarlo poco a poco, antes de caer desmayado

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Milo y Shaka se encontraban en la casa de este último nerviosos, observando alrededor incrédulos

"Lo sientes cierto?"- preguntó el rubio al escorpiano, deseando estar equivocado

"La verdad es que deberían ser más discretos- indicó extrañado- cualquiera que concentre su cosmo en esa casa sabe lo que están haciendo esos dos, y créeme que no es la imagen que quiero tener de mi mejor amigo y mi discípula"

"buenas noches..."- indicaron dos alegres voces desde la puerta, se voltearon a ver sorprendidos a los visitantes

"Hola Hyoga...tanto tiempo"- comentó el escorpión con una sonrisa nerviosa

"como están? Yo vine a visitar a mi maestro, después se queja de que no lo hago muy a menudo"- explicó el chico de cisne entre risas

"Te recomendaría que esperes hasta mañana- indicó Shaka con calma- esta algo... ocupado..."- el santo de bronce los miró confundido

"Bien vamos arriba, yo tengo que buscar a Clío para preguntarle sobre el texto de la clase de mañana- suspiró Shiryu por primera vez- según me dijeron en el recinto, está en la biblioteca"- Los dorados se miraron indecisos, alzándose de hombros, al fin y al cabo esos dos estaban bastantes grandecitos como para no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, y ser lo suficientemente discretos. Shaka suspiró cansado

"Ya comenzó"

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero estuve con examenes hasta el viernes pasado, y si bien, esa misma noche tenía la base del capi listo había algo que no terminaba de gustarme, por lo que pasó por varias correcciones, y sigo sin quedar satisfecha, de todas formas espero que disfruten del nuevo capi, y me dejen sus reviews, nos leemos!**


End file.
